YuGiOh Love Edition 1 Killing for Love
by Archery-Princess57
Summary: As soon as Joey Wheeler saw Hana Taylor, he thought he saw the most beautiful thing on earth. Just leaving a relationship, Hana renters another one and falls deeply in love with Joey. When Mai Valentine steps in, horrifying tragedies happens.
1. Being Excited

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Being Excited  
  
Hana slowly closed her diary and sighed. It is 4:00 'o clock in the morning but she couldn't get some sleep. She was also nervous. Right now she is sitting in an airplane that kept rocking 'cause of turbulence. She is afraid something terrible could happen. She looked around her and couldn't believe how so many people could even sleep when they were riding in such harsh wind.  
  
Across from her, her parents were sleeping peacefully. She smiled at them because just watching them sleep, made her happy. Her mother, Liliana Taylor, was in the arms of Hana's father, Robert Taylor. Liliana, (or Lily, how her husband calls her), is a very beautiful woman with long, flowing brown hair and large violet eyes. She has a nice figure and delicate, light skin. As for Robert, he has black hair, (which always seem to be in a mess), and is very muscular. He has dark brown eyes that always seem to be burning with a fiery passion for his wife and daughter.  
  
Hana always loves hearing the story of how her mother and father fell in love with each other. Her mother was the pretty, shy, smart girl that always seems to be full of joy while her father was the bad and daring boy that was very handsome. Oh how Hana wishes she could have a love life similar to her parents' but the last time she tried to be in a relationship, her heart was just stolen and then broken and her former lover left her alone in the dark leaving her in misery. Hana shook her head and tried to forget the dreadful memory and get back to why she is excited.  
  
She is very thrill because her and her parents are moving to Domino City from Japan. Even though she is very depress in leaving her hometown, (which is Tokyo), and friends, Hana couldn't wait to see her favorite cousin, Tristan. Hana and Tristan are like best friends, brothers and sisters and never really thought of each other as cousins. She could hardly wait to go live in Domino City and see her favorite cousin again.  
  
Hana closed her eyes and peacefully, drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey. Joey. wake up. Wake up Joey!" Tristan nearly yelled as he threw a pillow at his best friend, Joey. Joey sleepily said, "Five more minutes, mommy." "Wake up Joey! We're going to be late to pick up Hana." Tristan said as he threw another pillow at Joey. Joey caught the pillow, sat up in bed, and grumpily said, "Tristan, it's 10 'o clock in the morning and you're throwing pillows at me. Anyway what are you doing here? Get out of my house man?"  
  
"Dude, its 12:00 'o clock and Hana's plane is coming at 1:00 'o clock. Anyway, Serenity has invited me to have breakfast with you guys." "Say wha.! First of all, who's Hana? Second, is Serenity making pancakes 'cause I love pancakes." Joey replied getting out of bed.  
  
"Man, don't tell me you forgot. Hana is my cousin and today we are going to the airport to pick her up. She's moving here and I want everybody to be there when she steps off the plane. So please man, hurry up and change 'cause we're running late already." Tristan explained slowly. He quickly got out of Joey's room, to let him change, and ran downstairs.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm. Serenity those pancakes smells delicious. I can't wait to try them." Tristan said his stomach rumbling. Serenity laughed then smiled. "Thanks Tristan for the compliment but I hope they taste as great as they smell. Could you please set up the table?" "Sure Serenity." Tristan replied happily as he took out some plates and cups from a cupboard.  
  
Joey hurried down the stairs whistling. "It smells good in here sis. I hope you made blueberry pancakes because those are my favorite." "Of course I made blueberry pancakes. Luckily, Tristan likes them too." Serenity said smiling. "You bet I do." Tristan said laughing. Serenity poured three large glasses of juice and served the pancakes.  
  
"Let's see now. Hmmm." Joey said cutting a small piece of the pancake. Serenity watched anxiously biting her bottom lip and twisting the old cleaning towel. "Hmmmm." Joey kept saying while chewing. "I love these pancakes! They're so yummy! Great job Serenity!" Joey complimented taking another bite. "Yeah Serenity, they're the best pancakes I ever tasted." Tristan said with his mouth full. Serenity sighed of relief and said happily as she took a bite of her pancakes, "Ooh these are delicious. Glad you guys like them."  
  
After eating, the three teens hastily got to the game shop, which was own by their friend's grandfather. They were supposed to meet Yugi, Tea, and Duke at the game shop and then everybody would leave as a group to pick up Hana.  
  
"Hi guys!" Tea greeted Joey, Serenity, and Tristan as they entered the shop. "Yugi is upstairs changing and Mr. Motto is in the back of the shop organizing some new stock that came in this morning."  
  
"Well hello, Serenity. You're looking splendid today but of course you always look beautiful each and everyday and every time I stare into your lovely eyes, you grow even prettier by the second." Duke said holding Serenity's hands gently and staring deeply into her eyes. Serenity quickly pulled away but said nicely, "Oh hi Duke. Um... how are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm doing fine my dear sweet Serenity but the real question is: how are you?" Duke replied grabbing Serenity's hands once again and staring into her eyes. Serenity smiled a fake smile and said, "I'm just fine, Duke. I'm doing great." A huge sweat drop formed on Serenity's face when Duke said, "Great Serenity, I'm glad you're doing fine because if anything horrible happens to you, I'll just die." Luckily, Tristan came to the rescue by telling Duke to look at some duel monster card which made him forgot all about Serenity.  
  
"Hey guys." came a voice behind the counter. Yugi appeared greeted everybody then apologizing. "Sorry I took so long. I would have come here earlier but grandpa needed help organizing." "Well, what are we waiting for? Off we go to pick up Hana. Hahaha!" Joey laughed leading the way out of the shop. As the rest of the teens left the shop, a huge sweat drop formed on their faces.  
  
"Uh guys." Tea said slowly and a bit doubtfully. "How are we supposed to get there? We can't walk there. It's too far away from here." "How are we going to get there?" Joey asked now sounding doubtful. "Well we got here by bus so we should go to the airport by bus too." Serenity suggested.  
  
"Well we better hurry up! The bus is leaving!" The teens saw, in dismay, the bus starting to leave and ran off after it, yelling for it to stop.  
  
~*~ 


	2. At the Airport

Hi everybody!! This is my second chapter of this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~ Chapter 2 ~*  
  
At the Airport  
  
"Man, we practically ran here." a tiresome Joey Wheeler said panting. "Yeah, we only had been on the bus for like a minute." Tristan gasped for air then breathlessly said, "We just wasted money by going on that bus." Tea walked to the tired boys and said with pride, "Well, well, I thought you boys were strong and could handle anything. I made it here and look, I'm not tired." Tea then collapsed and was gasping for air but ended up choking. "Tea, are you alright?!" Yugi exclaimed who was worrying about Tea. He quickly ran to her side and helped her regain her posture. "Thanks Yugi." Tea said now breathing slowly. "Uh, who am I kidding? I'm so worn out but we didn't need that bus ride. Anyway, it smelled in there?" Joey looked at Tea with an expression that was saying "Yeah right." "Really Tea. I could have drop dead before even making it here. That bus was actually a life saver. It saved your life too. You looked like you were going to choke to death."  
  
"We better get going Tristan. Hana's plane probably already arrived." came a voice which belong to Duke. He was walking towards Tristan, holding Serenity's hand. Serenity's face was a bright color red and she too was gasping for air. She then notices her hand being held by Duke and quickly pulled away.  
  
"You're right Duke. C'mon guys." Tristan said feeling excited about seeing his cousin which he favors the most again. All the teens except for one continued walking. "Hey guys! Wait up!" Joey called after his friends but they were already lost in the never-ending growing crowd of different faces.  
  
~*~  
  
Hana stepped off the plane, hesitating. She tightly holds on to her guitar case and rolled her heavy suitcase also trying to have her purse stay still on her shoulder. She was simply lost and her parents were nowhere in sight. Crowds of people filled up the place and she didn't have anywhere to go. Questions about where her parents could be filled up her head.  
  
Hana has been so lost in her head, that she didn't even know that she was mindlessly wandering off in the airport with exactly no destination. She didn't even know that she bumped right into a teenage boy. Whoever she bumped into, she was now shook back into reality.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized and looked up to find a teenage boy, around her age, with blond hair and brown eyes who looked up finally and as soon as he met Hana's eyes said.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey's been running around the airport calling his friends names that he didn't even notice bumping into a young teenage girl around his age with large, glittering violet eyes and short, curly brown hair. "Oh I'm sorry." was the first thing the girl said.  
  
When Joey's eyes met her eyes he couldn't help but say, "You're beautiful." The girl was at first startled but then giggled. "Oh thank you and you're kind of cute." The girl said smiling. Joey blushed at the comment and then stared deeply into the girl's eyes and was smiling warmly.  
  
She couldn't believe that she couldn't feel it before. As she stared deeply into those mesmerizing eyes, she felt a strange connection between this stranger. A strong bond that seem to be unbreakable, but why between this guy she just met.  
  
"Joey Wheeler is the name." Joey said happily offering his hand for a handshake. "My name is." But she was interrupted by a cry of joy. "Hey, Hana!" The girl turns around to find a teenage boy around her age and a couple of other teens, running towards her.  
  
"Tristan!" she yelled throwing herself into the arms of the teenager that called her name. Joey looked around, confused. "Tristan?" He then looked at the girl who was now giggling. "Then you must be." She then laughed and said, offering her hand for a handshake, "Hana. I guess you're Tristan's friend" "Oh yeah, Tristan and I are best buds. Right Tristan?" Joey responded laughing and patting Tristan's back. "Sure Joey. Yeah." Tristan faced Hana and said in confusion, "Where's." but he then was cut off by a scream.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" was the scream and it belongs to Tea who quickly ran next to Joey and with a bam, hit Joey in the head with her purse. "Aah! Why you did that for Tea? You just don't walk up to people and whack them with that big yellow purse of yours!" "Where's my cell phone?!" Tea cried ready to hit Joey again. "What do you mean Tea? Don't you remember when we were kidnapped by Marik's evil henchmen? Those freaks broke your cell phone." "I got a new one and I let you borrow it and you never gave it back!" Tea was ready to hit Joey but he backed away, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ohh, that cell phone. Uh well I um lost it." Tea's face turned completely red with rage. "What did you say Joey Wheeler?! You lost it?! You lost my new cell phone that cost a whole lot more than my other one! Well guess what Joey Wheeler, you're going to pay!" Tea grabbed Joey's shirt collar and she shot daggers of anger at him, ready to beat him down.  
  
Tea wasn't your typical sweetie. She can be a real sweetheart but then can be really angry if you cross something like her and her cell phone. She had to run two courses at her job which was at a fast-food restaurant which she had to lied saying she was eighteen to earn the job. She was saving up money for dance lessons in New York but she then had to run the other course to save up money for her new cell and she now learned it's gone.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." Joey whimpered covering his face with his arms.  
  
Tristan cleared his throat and said, "Guys this is Hana." Hana waved hello, smiling. Tea quickly dropped Joey and said turning from angry to happy, "Oh hey Hana. I'm Tea Gardner, friend of your cousin." The other teens greeted Hana, welcoming her to Domino City. "So Hana, where's Aunt Lily and Uncle Rob?" Tristan asked facing Hana. "To tell you the truth Tristan, I don't know.  
  
"Hi!" came in a voice from nowhere. Then Liliana and Robert Taylor popped out. "Aunt Lily, Uncle Rob!" Tristan exclaimed happily greeting his aunt with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and his uncle with a manly hug and a slap on the back. "Tristan you grew so big. The last time I saw you, you were this high." Hana's mother laughed. "Yup, my boy turned into a man." Robert also laughed. It's been a while since Liliana and Robert seen their nephew.  
  
"Mom, dad. Where were you? Dad, you're going to need help with that entire bundle of luggage." Hana said as she grabbed a suitcase from her father. "Hey, I'll help too." Tristan said as he grabbed another suitcase. Robert laughed and said, "Its okay. Anyway, we have our other stuff on the side and some workers are going to help us move it in the new house. Oh, and here Hana." He handed her a small pet's cage. "You won't mind if Hana stayed at your house, right Tristan?" Liliana asked her nephew. Just until we have everything organized." "She can stay as long as she wants to."  
  
"You're a real sweetie." She then faced her husband and said, "We better get going. Hana give your father your stuff. We will drop it off at Tristan's house." (Hana gave her her stuff except her purse, guitar case, and pet cage.) She then faced the other teens. "Hiya, kids. I'll see you all later. Bye!" Robert and Liliana soon left leaving all the teens by themselves. "Hey, Tristan. Could you please hold my guitar? My arm hurts from rolling that big suitcase of mine." Hana asked Tristan. "Sure." he responded taking her guitar case.  
  
"Meow." Came a noise in such a quiet way. "Is there a cat in here?" Serenity asked looking around. "Mew-mew! You're awake!" Hana yelled delightful. She brought the pet's cage close to her face and a small paw sprinted out of the bar door. "A kitten!" Serenity said happily. "Aah! You brought that stupid cat here?!" Tristan shouted using the guitar as a bat ready to strike the kitten. Hana laughed and through her laughter said, "C'mon Tristan, don't act so dumb. Mew-mew just wants to play." She then put the cage close to Tristan's face and the kitten hissed, sprinting both paws out of the cage looking at Tristan with anger. "Aaahhh! You dumb cat!" he screamed swinging the guitar around.  
  
"Aaww! She wants to be your friend." Hana laughed opening the door to the cage letting a small, white kitten with brown stripes jumped out of the cage chasing Tristan around. All the teens laughed except for Tristan who was running around, yelling at the cat to stop. "Come here Mew-mew." Hana said nice and softly. The kitten quickly obeyed and jumped into its owner's arms.  
  
"Where should we go next?" Yugi asked everybody. "Well I'm hungry." Hana said placing the kitten in its cage. "Let's go to that new pizza shop." Tea suggested. "Yeah!" Joey shouted happily. "I'll beat you there!" Duke challenged a race and whoever loses needs to pay. Everybody ran, laughing sure they were going to win the race.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Anthony's Pizzeria

Hi again!! Before I want to start my fanfic, I just want you to keep in mind, that Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition is the name of this series and Killing for Love is the name of this fanfic. Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana? is the subtitle. Okay, enjoy my fanfic!! ^_^  
  
Shishu: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're reading my fanfics. ^_^  
  
moongoddes713: Thanks for the reviews. Ya girl! Keep on working!! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~ Chapter 3 ~*  
  
Anthony's Pizzeria  
  
"I won!" Hana yelled as she ran up and touched the cold metal bar which was the handle for the glass door of the recently opened pizza shop. Tea soon ran next to her and breathlessly said, "It doesn't matter of the winners. It's who loses that has to pay." She then put her hand just above her eyes to get a better view at the other runners. "Looks like Joey and Tristan are just ahead. Yugi is sure fast. Serenity and Duke are way left behind especially Serenity. I guess she isn't use to running a lot. Her face was red at the airport from all of that running."  
  
"Speaking of Joey." Hana said slowly, feeling like she shouldn't bring this up; well not now anyway. Tea turned to face Hana and looked at her questionably. "We were talking about Joey? What about him?" "Well, tell me a bit about him. I mean he's a real cutie. And I um felt this weird feeling when I stared into his eyes. It's wasn't an uncomfortable feeling though. But it felt like some kind of connection." Hana then let out a sigh and had a faraway look on, and was smiling. Tea could tell that she was now daydreaming.  
  
"Yeah! I made it!" Yugi shouted joyfully, running and stopped by Tea. "Good job Yugi!" Tea shouted giving Yugi a high-five. Finally, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Duke came. It turned out Duke lost at his own challenge. Serenity would have lost but Duke tried to impress her by letting her win. Of course, she wasn't impressed by it. Instead, she was easily impressed by how rapid Tristan could run. Even though, Tristan wasn't meaning to impress her at all.  
  
When they entered the shop, they were surprise at what they saw. It was a huge store with a clean, polished counter at one side of the restaurant and the floor was tiled with a turquoise shade of blue. Round tables were surrounded by four wooden chairs with comfy seats. At the doorway was a small, wind chime decorated with a hand-painted parrot sitting on a perch and long, silver chimes dangle from the wooden ornament which makes a soft dingiling sound when you open the door to the shop. All of the other pizza shops they went to before were old, small and barely clean with candy machines that contain years old of candy that get your quarters stuck.  
  
A tasty, smell of freshly baked pizza quickly reminded Hana of how hungry she was and it made Joey drool. Tristan pushed two tables together and everybody hurryingly sat down. There were no customers except for an elderly couple and a college student reading a novel. "Welcome to my shop. I am Anthony Santos and this is my lovely wife, Angie Santos. I am the son of the manager who owns this shop. We have delicious kind of pizzas and would love to serve you any kind you want", said a tall, mid-twenties man with big, brown eyes and dark brown hair which was in a spikish style. He has a tannish complexion and anybody could tell he is Hispanic. His voice had a Latino beat into it.  
  
His wife was also in her mid-twenties and she was tiny, but in different ways. She was only a few inches smaller than him but she wasn't a dwarf. Tiny as in having small feet and hands. She seem like a fairy from those mystical fairy tales. She walked gracefully to where the teens were sitting and said in a smooth voice, "Is there anything you kids want?"  
  
The teens all looked around each other and shouted their own answer. Yugi wanted plain, Serenity and Tea wanted extra cheesy, Tristan wanted pineapple slices on his, Joey and Duke wanted pepperoni, and Hana wanted sausage. They all looked around each other again and all said together, "Anchovies!"  
  
The young woman laughed and asked were there anything else they would wan. Everybody wanted soda except for Hana who wanted a strawberry shake. "Make those ten boxes of anchovy pizza to stay!" Joey shouted happily, jumping from his seat. "You must love eating." Angie said returning back behind the counter.  
  
"The price is not going to be pretty. Are we all going to pay?" Yugi asked holding his ten dollar bill. "No way. Duke lost the race so he has to pay." Tea reminded everyone as Duke moaned remembering about his attempt to impress Serenity by losing the race.  
  
"So Hana, tell us a bit about yourself." Tea said to Hana hoping she will learn a lot of interesting stuff from her. "Well, I'm really into music. I like singing and dancing but I especially love playing the electric guitar. It's my favorite instrument. I also play the keyboard and drums. I had my own band, but all the members dropped out on me." Hana then sigh but decided to keep on talking.  
  
"They made up lame excuses to drop out. I told them just to tell me the truth but they said they don't want to hurt my feelings. But what hurt my feelings is how they say they are in the worst band ever because I wasn't good enough. They said I was horrible. Now, I don't have a band anymore." Hana paused to get a sip of her strawberry milkshake which just came with the other teens' sodas.  
  
"Now I am looking for a part-time job, maybe at the mall. I'm also looking for a singer, dancer, drummer, and anybody that can play a keyboard. I could do all of that stuff but I really want to play my electric guitar." "Did you say dancing? I love dancing!" Tea exclaimed joyfully jumping from her seat and ran to the old jukebox. She pressed a couple of buttons and then a dance beat came on, echoing in the shop. Tea then closed her eyes and in a flash, she was busting the groove.  
  
Serenity then ran to the jukebox and grabbed the microphone. "I love to sing." she informed Hana. Then her voice boomed into the microphone and what came from the speakers was her voice in a fast motion as she sang beautifully along with the dance song.  
  
"I kind of know how to play the keyboard," Duke said slowly. "Hey, remember I practiced playing the keyboard for three years." Tristan said, grinning. "Wait, are you saying." Hana said excited. "We want to join your band!" They all shouted delightfully. Hana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Thank you, guys!" Hana said with a huge smile and she was truly thankful.  
  
"Here's your pizza!" Angie appeared again with a big stack of pizza. "Enjoy!" Joey opened the first box and took four slices of pizza.  
  
"So what brings you here to Domino City?" Yugi asked who was very interested in what Hana was saying. "Well, my dad works at an office and my mom was a secretary at an elementary school. My dad got the flu but it seems so far more worst than just getting sick. He got back pains, runny noses, sore throats, headaches; all those kind of stuff happened to him, getting him even sicker. So he was out of work for a couple of weeks and when he felt better, he returned to work. They didn't agree to give him his paychecks since he missed so many days of work."  
  
"The school my mom was working at was very cheap. They gave her so little money when she deserved more. So we were all broke at the time. Then my dad's company moved and who knew it will be right here in the U.S., Domino City to be exact, with you guys." She then smiled at her cousin and continued.  
  
"They said 'cause of the great movement, it will advance the company meaning more money. My mom was promoted to be a principal for a high school and she also became a part-time designer. Now I'm on the hunt for a part- time job."  
  
"That's great Hana!" Duke said glad Hana was planning ahead about her job. "It seems like you're really thrilled being here Hana, even though you have to leave your love ones like other relatives, friends, and any boyfriends." Serenity said not knowing she made a huge mistake.  
  
Hana looked down on the floor with a sober expression. "Relatives and friends, yeah. Boyfriends, never. I had a lot of different boyfriends before but none were ever respecting me. I thought my last boyfriend was the perfect man for me but I was wrong. He said I was the number one girl in his life. He told me there were a lot of stars in his night sky but I was the brightest one of them all and when he reached up for me, I brought the sunlight to his world. Who knew there were more bright stars in his night sky that brought him light? He was a player." Hana shifted her feet a bit feeling sad at what happened between her and her ex but she then felt a sudden pang of anger. "But he was a total idiot and I'm glad he's out of my life!" Then the anger Hana hidden inside of her exploded out as she jumped up from her seat and punched her pizza.  
  
"Then he made the biggest mistake in his life because no man on this earth should ever break up with a beautiful and wonderful girl like you Hana. I'm saying this because I'm meaning it. Not only because your beauty and gracefulness but what makes you who you are because at this very moment, as I stare into your eyes, I feel a strong connection which makes me feel that you are special. If I'm right, then I shouldn't have this feeling 'cause I'm not worth it but I'm glad I do anyway." Joey said meaningfully as he stared deeply into Hana's eyes and the connection returned again but stronger.  
  
Tears of gratitude filled her eyes. But there was another reason why she was crying but she didn't know why. "Thank you, Joey. I, too, could feel the connection but besides that, you make me feel so special." She then leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his right cheek. Joey immediately turned red, blushing from the delicate kiss.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between Joey and Hana and the rest of the teens; Hana quickly noticed none of the teens, except Joey, eating pizza. Probably full from eating the first four boxes of pizza, with six more boxes remaining.  
  
Hana wanted to get rid of the uneasy quietness and start some fun so she quickly stood up and said, grinning, "Okay nobody is eating so I challenge one of you guys to an eating contest. There are six boxes left and I will eat three whole boxes and my opponent will eat the other three boxes. Anybody up for the challenge?"  
  
Everyone, except Joey, complained how they were all full. "Bring it on!" Joey responded, sure he was going to win. Hana grinned mischievously and added, "There's more. If I win, you owe me ten bucks, deal." "Deal." In a blink of an eye, the two teens were pigging out, as the rest of the teens watched in awe.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh yeah! I won! You owe me ten bucks, Joey!" Hana exclaimed happily. "Oh man!" Joey groaned. He then whispered to Yugi, "Yo man. You have any cash. I'm broke." "You lost Joey." Yugi laughed, pushing his ten dollar bill deeper in his pocket. "By the end of this week then Joey. I can tell you don't have the money." Hana said, already knowing Joey wasn't going to have the money anyway.  
  
"Hey Hana, I was wondering if you like duel monsters." Yugi asked now turning his attention to Hana. "Of course I do. This is my favorite." Hana then open her purse and searched through her belongings. "Here it is." She handed Yugi a card in mint condition. The name of the monster is Wingweaver who's really powerful with two-thousand seven hundred fifty attack points and two-thousand four-hundred defense points. She is a fairy type monster with seven stars and her description read, 'A six-winged fairy who prays for peace and hope.'  
  
"Here's the check and I need it now. More customers are coming in." Angie said writing down the check. It was true. More and more people walked into the pizzeria. Stubborn children were crying, tired out parents were complaining.  
  
"Hey I have a great idea! I heard there's an abandoned warehouse somewhere in town. Now since you have a new band Hana, we can start practicing there. It will be great! You will have your own performing place. What do you say?" Tea asked excitingly knowing Hana will agree happily. "Awesome! You guys are the best. You already want to be in my band and all of you were there to welcome me here." Hana declared gladly; she just came here today and already these guys were her friends. Probably even friends before they met; from all the great stuff Tristan told her about them.  
  
"Well, let's get going. More people are coming in." Tristan said as he got up and pushed his seat in. "Yeah." Hana said as she, too, got up and pushed in her seat. She soon saw her cousin and all her new friends with a huge smile on, enjoying the time they were spending. Except Serenity, who was frowning and has been quiet ever since the pizza punch.  
  
Tea turned to Hana and said smiling, "I'm glad you're here Hana. You're going to love it here and we are going to have the most banging band there ever was." Hana returned the smile and replied happily, "Thanks to all of you guys here with me, I'm going to have such a great time here. With all of you guys here, who isn't going to have a great time.? and a treasured friendship."  
  
~*~ 


	4. Tears, Scrubs, and a whole lot of Fun

Hi again!! Sorry for keeping you wait. I was working a lot with my fanfic, poems (coming soon), school work, homework, and chores. Before you read the fourth chapter of my fanfic, I want to ask one simple question: DOES ANYBODY KNOWS WHERE THE CHARATHERS IN Yu-Gi-Oh! LIVES???? At first I thought it was Kansas but I guess I was wrong. Then I put Domino City, which I sort of guessed. I don't really think it's somewhere in Japan because in one show, when Ishizu came over to host her Egyptian exhibit, they said welcome to America. 'Till somebody tells me, I'm going to use Domino. Ahem, okay, I hope you enjoy my fanfic!! ^_^  
  
Shishu: Thank you so much for the reviews and reading my fanfic!! So far, you're my number one fan!! ^_^  
  
moongoddes713: Thank you for the reviews!! I can't wait to read your fanfic so I can criticize your horrible work :-p. (Just kidding!!) Instead I'll be your number one fan, (not only because I'm your best friend and future reviewer and you're my best friend and other number one fan), but because I know your fanfic will be great, (with me on your side anyway). Anyway I have a show I mean fanfic to continue. 'Till then peace!! ^_~  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~ Chapter 4 ~*  
  
Tears, Scrubs, and a whole lot Fun  
  
"Whoa! My legs hurt from all of that walking. Now would have been a great time for a bus." Tea said with tired out legs as she continued walking down the sunlit alley of old, abandoned warehouses. Where she was now was a huge area with a whole bunch of warehouses that were left to be claim by anyone. Her and her friends were searching for the biggest warehouse which was in the middle of the area. The wide alley finally led the teens to the warehouse.  
  
Tea quickly grabbed an overturned crate and sat down with a sigh of relief. Hana walked to the big, two entry doors and tried pulling them open but they wouldn't budge. "These doors are locked. Oh, no wonder. They are chain up and locked by a padlock. How are we going to get in?" Hana said, worrying she won't be able to have the warehouse as her practice place. "This is a job for a man." Joey said as he cracked his knuckles and begins pulling the chain really hard.  
  
"Wow. These doors are really locked up. There's no way we could get in there." Joey said easily giving up, on trying to open the doors. "Then this is a job for a woman." Now it was Hana's turn to try again. "He-yaaaaaa!" came out a battle cry from Hana as she kicked the padlock. Nothing happened. "Looks like the power of a woman failed." Joey laughed.  
  
"Oh really, Joey? Maybe you should look again." Hana said as she pointed to the padlock. Joey looked bewilderedly at the lock. Nothing happened. It just stayed still. Then, it shattered into tiny pieces. "Wha?" Now Joey was even more confused. "Looks like the power of a woman, is still stronger than the power of man. Huh, Joey." Hana walked in with her head up in pride. Even though she knew she shouldn't have so much pride in herself.  
  
"Hey Tristan, how is she so good at kicking. She practically kicked the whole building down?" Joey whispered to his best buddy wanting to know the girl's secret. Tristan laughed and replied, walking in the building, "She's just really good at karate. That's all." "It's really dusty in here." Serenity coughed. She kept sneezing and coughing, that Joey got easily worried. "Serenity, you should get out of here. There's a whole lot of dust here." he said as he ran next to Serenity and informed her of how bad the dust can be for her health.  
  
"She's not the only that can be harm from the dust, Joey." Yugi sneezed. "Let's get out of here." Duke said as he and the rest of the teens ran out of the dusty building. "Fresh air." Tea said as she sniffed the clean air, glad she isn't in the building anymore.  
  
Hana sighed and said sadly, "Well I guess we have to practice in one of those puny warehouses. Tristan, who rapidly noticed the sadness in his cousin's voice, said, hoping to raise her spirits up, "Hey Hana, why don't I go pick up the other instruments and we can start practicing right away? I can also bring a couple of buckets and scrubs and we can get this place clean in no time. What do you say?"  
  
Hana's spirits were quickly brought up as she answered, "Thank you so much. I will really appreciate if you do, if it's no problem at all." "No sweat. I will be back in a bit. C'mon Yugi, Duke. You guys are going to help me with the stuff. Joey, you're going to stay here and take care of the girls. Oh, and here Hana." Tristan then handed his cousin a Styrofoam cup and something wrapped in a napkin.  
  
"You didn't finish your milkshake, so I got it in a Styrofoam cup for you to finish up and this is some extra anchovies for that idiotic cat of yours." "Oh thank you Tristan. For the treats, not calling my cat an idiot."  
  
"Well, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Tristan quickly whispered to Joey, "If anything and I mean anything, horrible happens to Hana, I'm going to kill you." "Don't worry Tristan. Don't forget, Serenity is one of the girls I have to take care of and I won't let any harm get to her or your cousin. You know you can trust me. Serenity, Hana, and Tea are safe with me." "Okay." Tristan's voice went back to its regular level as he said, "Better get going. See you all later." "Bye!" all the girls, except for Serenity who was still quiet, called out to the three boys that disappear behind an alley.  
  
Everybody found an overturned crate and sat on it. "Mew-mew, you must be hungry, huh." Hana said as she opened up the small pet's cage. The small kitten slowly came out of its cage and jumped into its owner's lap. The cat purred softly as Hana rubbed its neck. "The cat seems so harmless. Why is Tristan so afraid of a fur ball?" Joey asked Hana, as he watched it played with Hana's charm bracelet.  
  
"Tristan isn't afraid of cats actually. But he defiantly hates Mew- mew. When we were younger and Mew-mew was barely a kitten, Tristan and this little dust bunny were pure enemies. Mew-mew will always rip up Tristan's comic books, scratch him, chew up his toy soldiers; anything that will get Tristan angry. Tristan will step on Mew-mew's tail; a lot of times on purpose, hide her chew toys, spray her with freezing cold water; anything to get this bundle of fur mad. Mew-mew and Tristan grew up to hate each other even more; and I don't even think these two will ever get together."  
  
Hana quickly pulled away her bracelet and said to the kitten, "Stop it Mew-mew. The last time you were playing with my charm bracelet, you almost choked on one the charms." The kitten made a little crying noise, (almost whining), jumping to get the bracelet. Hana opened up the napkin and placed it on the ground. It wasn't at all attracted to the fishes but when Hana hung her bracelet over the treat, the kitten quickly jumped to the treat and lost its interest in the piece of jewelry.  
  
"So Hana, what high school are you attending?" Tea asked as she fixed her shoe buckle. "Um, some school called Domino High." Tea and Joey were overcome by joy and Tea exclaimed happily, "Great Hana. We're all together at school too. Isn't that great?!" Hana nodded, smiling and saw Serenity still in silence.  
  
Hana wanted to cheer her up so she said gladly, "Isn't it great that we are all together at school?" The girl in silence was startled and answered in a small, quiet voice, "I, um, don't-" but she was interrupted by Joey who decided to inform Hana instead.  
  
"Serenity doesn't go to the same school as we do." "Why not? How come you both go to different schools? Is she too smart for Domino high?" Hana was now confused. Why would a brother and a sister go to separate schools?  
  
Serenity looked even more depressed. "Our parents are separated." Serenity said it in such a quiet voice, it was barely a whisper. Hana was in shock. She didn't know before and was sorry she asked.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Serenity. If I knew, I wouldn't have asked. I'm such a big mouth." "I'm the big mouth not you. You were just asking. It's my fault you were so mad at the pizza shop." Now Hana understands. "No Serenity. It wasn't your fault of what happened at the pizzeria. I was angry about my ex-boyfriend. I also got to stare in those wonderful eyes of your brother." Hana turned to Joey and smiled as Joey's face turned red. Serenity giggled seeing her older her older brother blushed.  
  
"So what happened to your par-" but Joey cut her off by shouting out loud, "Hey Tea, I think I hear the ice cream truck. Why don't you buy ice cream for yourself and Serenity?" Tea looked around, confused. "I don't hear the ice cream truck." Joey looked angrily at Tea. "Well, if you wanted to be alone, you could have just said so." Tea shouted back at Joey. "C'mon Serenity, let's get some ice cream and then we can go shoe shopping." The two girls soon disappear into the alleys.  
  
"Why did you did that for?! If you didn't want to talk about how your parents separated, you could have just told me!" Hana scolded Joey. "Serenity gets all teary-eye when we talk about that. I didn't want her to cry. I can't bear seeing her sad, it breaks my heart." Joey answered, silently forgiving her for scolding.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. So what happened?" Hana asked, knowing she should have been much nicer. "When we were kids, our parents never got along. They were always fighting. They both went to the point where they just can't stand living with each other and both went their own ways. I stayed with my dad and my mom bought a new house and of course, took Serenity. Since then, we haven't seen each other 'till now." The story was now heading in another direction.  
  
"Serenity also had bad eyesight. I will bring her to the beach and other places all the time. The last place I brought her to be the beach; before our parents separated anyway. She thought it was the last time she will ever see the sunset and the last time she will ever be with me. I made her a promise that we will go together to the beach again and see the sunset and her eyesight will be back to normal. I kept that promise because at the end of the Battle City tournament finals, I brought her to the beach, we were together, and her eyesight was better than ever. You can ask Yugi about how I earned the money to pay for the operation. He can give you the details. Serenity is staying over at my house for a couple of weeks. She gets her homework assignments sent by e-mail 'cause she has all her notebooks and textbooks. She's a fast learner. But even when we are apart, we will always be together at heart and that's a promise I'll never break." Joey ended his story with a strong voice and determination in his voice.  
  
His story brought determination and strong hope into Hana's life. Hana gently touched Joey's hand. "Huh?" Joey turned to find himself staring at the face of an angel. Hana was smiling and tears slid down her cheek. "Joey, ever since I saw you, ever since I stared into your eyes, I felt a strong connection. When you told me your story, you opened up hope inside of me. Hope to stay strong, hope to turn the tables around when something bad was happening, hope to do anything. You're not like all of the other boys I met before. You're special Joey and I'm glad you are."  
  
The connection returned and it was stronger than ever. A feeling began brewing inside of Hana and Joey and both now understood what the connection was. It was. it was. "Ahem!" The mystical spell was broken and Joey and Hana were "back on planet earth." "We're back." The voice and disturbing cough belonged to Tristan who was holding a bucket full of sponges. Hana gasped when she saw her cousin.  
  
"Oooohhh!!!!! Why did you have to ruin it Tristan?" Tea asked with Serenity behind her giggling. "How long have you been there?" Joey asked the two girls. "We just came back to ask if you wanted any ice cream." "The ice cream truck was there?" It was just a lie to get Serenity busy, that way she doesn't start crying. Looks like there actually was an ice cream truck.  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't you guys say you heard it?" Serenity asked as she looked back at Tea and Joey, confused. "Of course, there was an ice cream, Joey." Tea said rather loudly. "Anyway, we came by to ask if you wanted any ice cream and then we heard you talking to Hana. So we decided to stay quiet and hang around and-" "Eavesdropping! You guys were eavesdropping!" Joey yelled as he stood up and pointed at the two girls. "Yeah, we were." Tea giggled. Serenity burst out laughing and she ran up to her big brother and gave him a hug.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww! You're so sweet. I won't break the promise either." she said sweetly as Joey broke into a smile.  
  
Hana looked up at her cousin and asked nervously, "How long have you been there?" "Long enough to hear the whole story. I had to interrupt your little love connection because you were wasting too much time. We have a lot of work to do. Unless if you two lovebirds will like to be alone for awhile." Tristan answered as Yugi and Duke exploded laughing.  
  
"Love connection? Lovebirds?" Hana asked with more tense in her voice.  
  
Everybody seems to be dying from laughter, except for Joey and Hana whose faces were covered with a scarlet scar. "There was no love connection and we are not lovebirds! We were just talking. Anyway, we have a lot of work to do." Hana tried to yell over the laughter but her voice was drained into the continued laughter.  
  
"Attack Tristan Mew-mew!" she yelled at her sleepy cat. Mew-mew was fully awake and was surprise about its opportunity at attacking Tristan. The kitten immediately obeyed as it hiss fiercely and with one jumped and a wave of a paw, scratched Tristan's face.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Tristan yelled from the stinging pain. "You don't need to tell that moronic cat of yours to attack me to make me stop pestering you!"  
  
Hana got up too swiftly, her crate fell over. "Well you wouldn't shut up!"  
  
The rest of the teens were quiet as a mouse that the only thing you could hear was their breathing. "Stop it guys!" Yugi shouted standing in between the two cousins. To their surprise, the once absurd cousins were now roaring with laughter.  
  
"You should have seen your face when Mew-mew scratched you!" Hana cracked up. "You were so mad it looked like your eyes were going to bulged out of your head!" Tristan laughed. The rest of the teens were baffled.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. You guys aren't arguing. I think." Tea said even more confused. "Okay, guys, we have a lot of work to do." Tristan stopped laughing and said, as he passed out the buckets and sponges. "Here are a couple of hoses. I already set them up. Here are also some masks. We might need them since there's a whole lot of dust in there." The teens busted into the building and in no time at all, they were cleaning up the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whew! I'm tired." Hana said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I think I need a drink." She then took out her strawberry milkshake and began taking long sips.  
  
"Whoa! I think my hands are getting so wrinkly; I'm turning into an old man! Get it! Wrinkly! Old man! Hahahahahaha!" Joey joked laughing so hard his sides were splitting. A huge sweat drop formed on everybody's faces except for Hana who thought the joke was very hysterical.  
  
Her laugh was so loud and wild that it startled Joey.  
  
The pink, milky substance squirted out of Hana's nose and cherry gloss lips.  
  
"Was it that funny?" Joey asked surprise at how this girl can start laughing so hard at a dumb joke.  
  
Hana couldn't control her laughter but manage to give a small nod. Joey started laughing for, he to, thought his own joke was funny. Just then, a mischievous idea popped into Joey's head.  
  
"Hey Hana." he said wearing a mischievous grin. "Huh?" Hana finally controlled her wild laughter and soon as she turn to see what Joey wanted, a spray of icy cold water damped her face and clothing.  
  
Hana started blinking not believing what just happened and let out a cry. "Joey Wheeler! You're going to pay!" She then grabbed the old, weary, rubber green hose and squirted out water at Joey.  
  
"Hey!" The two teens were now spraying each other with water and running around laughing their heads off.  
  
Joey finally kept Hana in a corner. He smiled even more mischievously and he was ready to shoot water at the giggling girl.  
  
There was so much water on the floor that Hana slipped across the floor, escaping Joey. But she ended up falling but tried to hold on to Joey. She grabbed Joey so firmly that he ended up falling too. Hana fell on her back and Joey, using his hands and knees to support himself up, was on top of Hana making his face only a few inches away from hers.  
  
Hana and Joey kept laughing not realizing their position. The other teens, however, were staring at them trying to hold in their laughs. When they both finally realized their embarrassing position, their faces turned into a brick red color. The other teens couldn't help but laugh and point and laugh some more and point oh, did I mention laugh?  
  
Joey quickly got up and regains his posture and offers his hand to help Hana up. As soon as their hands touch, Hana swiftly got up and her and Joey couldn't help but have their faces flush a crimson red.  
  
Hana and Joey took a quick glance at each other and nodded naughtily both understanding their plan. And the plan was- "Aaaahhhh!" the other teens screamed as a blast of below zero degrees water spray them.  
  
"Muuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Hana and Joey laughed evilly, (but of course playfully), as they shoot the icy cold water at their friends. Of course, the plan was to spray water at the rest of the teens.  
  
Everybody laughed and a water blast battle began.  
  
The battle soon became a "spray the one you have a crush on" battle.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but chase Tea around the warehouse and watch her run and squeal delightfully. Tea found a hiding spot and Yugi had no clue where she was. She then popped out from behind the stack of wooden crates and with a shrill of laughter, sprays the dumbfounded Yugi.  
  
Serenity was defenseless against Duke and Tristan who knew exactly where to find her. Serenity ran from Tristan as he tried to corner her but she slipped and fell into the arms of Duke. Tristan, who hated when those things happened between Serenity and Duke, grabbed Duke's arm and directly sprayed Duke in the face.  
  
As for Hana and Joey, they were having the most fun time. Hana kept ducking from the blasts of water heading for her by Joey. She then noticed nobody attempting to chase her and wonder where Joey could be. She then felt muscular arms embraced her from behind. A shrill of giggles escaped her lips for she knew Joey was the one who was hugging her from behind. "Got you now!" Joey said laughing as he took out the hose, ready to spray her. "You won't spray pretty me now would you?" Hana giggled as she looks up at Joey and gave him a wink. Joey blushed seeing how she winked, made her even cuter.  
  
Joey lost his grip on the hose and Hana, seeing how Joey wasn't trying to spray her anymore, fled from Joey and grabbed the hose. Now it was her turn to spray Joey. Joey seize Hana's arm, (of course, not trying to hurt her), and twirled her back in his arms letting Hana loose her tight grip on the hose and letting it fall on the floor. Hana was getting all giggly and bubbly, having such an exciting time with Joey.  
  
All of the teens were so absorbed in their activity that they didn't noticed the twenty-four year old woman with long blond hair and violets eyes standing by the doorway. She was wearing a white corset top, a short purple skirt, long black boots, a sleeveless vest, and long white fingerless gloves. She grew impatient of waiting so she coughed purposely and loudly, hoping to get their attention.  
  
All the teens did hear the cough and was surprise about the person standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mai! Uuuuummmm, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he looked up at the cross-arm woman.  
  
The woman walked to Yugi and said smiling, "A simple hello would have been nice. Are you and your friends rejecting me from your little playtime activity? Well if you want to know why I'm here; I was here because I heard a bunch of laughing and screaming so I went to check out who it was. I know you guys are loud but I didn't know you can be this loud and noisy? I can hear you from across the street."  
  
"Hey Mai! How are you?" Tea asked as she dropped the hose and greeted Mai with a smile.  
  
"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmm. Tired. Couldn't sleep last night. Thank goodness today is Friday. I can finally relax." She found an overturned crate and with a heavy sigh, sat on it. "Anyways, where's Joey?" She scanned the warehouse with her violets eyes and was surprise to see what Joey was doing.  
  
He had a giggling fifteen year old girl in his arms who was trying to squirm out of the tight, yet comfortable embrace. "Let go of me, Joey!" the girl laughed. "I shouldn't let you go before tickling you!" the blond hair boy laughed as he tickled the violet eye girl. "Hahahahaha! Joey!"  
  
Jealousy quickly rose in Mai. "Humph! Well I guess you haven't notice that I am here, Joey Wheeler!" Mai fumed as she got up and begin walking away.  
  
Joey finally noticed the angry woman and speedily released Hana.  
  
"Oh hi Mai. Haven't seen you in awhile?" Joey said trying to act causal and brushes off the little activity he had with his best friend's cousin.  
  
Mai turned around and took a quick glance at Joey and then, with her arms cross, waited for Joey to say something else before she makes up her mind and leave.  
  
Hana soon saw Miss. Valentine and with a pleasing smile and a little wave, greeted Mai. "Oh hello. I'm Hana Taylor, Tristan's cousin and already a good friend of these guys. Glad to meet you, uuuuummmmmmm, Mai must be your name from what I hear these guys call you."  
  
"Humph." Mai fumed whispery and turned her head in the other direction with her nose in the air. "I got to go. I don't want to stay here with a bunch of losers who I thought were my friends. Anyways, I don't want to be anywhere near blond hair monkeys who think of themselves worthy than me. Don't even persuade me to stay." In a fast motion, Mai was making her way out of the warehouse but a little comment made her stop in her tracks.  
  
"C'mon Mai. Stop acting like we are not your friends. We ARE your friends and you know that. Back in "The Battle City Tournament" you thought that we weren't your friends and that's one reason why you ended up in the shadow realm. Now snap out of it and act like a friend to us for once. And don't be all acting all cruel to Hana when she's giving you a chance to be her friend because we all gave you a chance before and you're just blowing it. Now stop running away from us and actually BE a friend." It seems more of a speech Tea will say but this time it was Joey.  
  
***************** Mai's P.O.V**********************  
'Friend. A word I hate. A word I wish actually means something. I'll admit. It's very true what these dweebs say what a friend is. They are my friends. It's true. I got to stop acting like this. Anyways, as a friend I'll stay as to Joey Wheeler. It's the only way I can ever get closer to him. Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmm. if only that twerp named Hana can get out of my way then I'll be one step closer in winning Joey's heart. I'm already starting to dislike her. I know. Maybe if I act like a friend to her and then.ugh, I don't know. All I know is this girl named Hana is just ruining my chance to get to Joey. Well right now I just have to act like a. hhhhmmmmmmm. friend.' **************************************************  
  
"Earth to Mai. you there. You look like you daze out or something." Joey said slowly, waving his hand in front of Mai's face.  
  
Mai shook her head for she was deep into thought. "Of course I'm here Joey. I'm not going anywhere and... You're right Joey. I should be more of a friend. Thanks for the lesson on friendship kiddo."  
  
Mai turned her attention to Yugi and said causally, "So Yugi. What are you doing? This whole place is wet. Is Kaiba paying you money to clean up this place? Well if he is, you're doing me a favor because I was about to go buy this area from him and start my own mini mall. I'm a very posh woman but I'm going low on money ever since I quit that job on the cruises. Working at those stupid casino cruises never really got me anywhere but I'm only rich because I belong to a filthy rich family. Making this place to a mini mall will defiantly get me somewhere."  
  
"What?! You can't turn this place to a mall. Well not this building because Hana is using it for her band practice." Tristan quickly said.  
  
Mai turned and glared at Hana. Luckily for Mai, Hana didn't notice. But it was more than a simple glare. It was full of hatred and outrage. Mai did just more than dislike Hana. She hated her. well what she see of her as now anyways.  
  
'How dare her.! Ugh, no I need this area. I can't let her get her way! Joey's watching me. Better cool down a bit.' Mai thought trying to cool down.  
  
"Uuuuuum. never mind then. I heard Kaiba said he was just going to leave this place deserted. Heehee should have been here sooner." Mai said slowly trying to act cheerful.  
  
"Oh yeah Mai, you asked us what are we doing. Well, we are just cleaning up this place for band practice. Hey Mai, maybe you should join the band, if that's okay with Hana." Yugi said happily.  
  
"Yeah Mai. You can join the band. if you want to." Hana said cheerfully.  
  
'I don't want to be in a band with Hana! I want to be with Joey!' The words almost left her lips but she quickly stopped herself.  
  
"I got to go. I.uuuuuuummmmmmm.. Need to go visit a friend. See you all later." Mai said as she swiftly got up.  
  
"Bye Mai!" everybody chorused joyfully.  
  
"Bye Joey!!" Mai called out cheerfully at Joey with a little wink. She then ran off giggling. When she turned around to see Joey's expression, to her surprise he wasn't blushing like he usually do when she winks at him. Instead, he was talking to Hana, smiling.  
  
'Ugh, that's it! I had enough! This Hana girl just got to go.' Mai stump her way out of the warehouse, angry about this new comer.  
  
~*~ 


	5. A Time to Rock

Hi again!!! Yay, I'm actually on my fifth chapter!! ^_^ Oooh, uuummm.. before anybody reads my fifth chapter, I just one to say that I am NOT such a big fan of Mai Valentine. I mean she's one of my least favorite characters and I don't like it when she and Joey are together. {Dating} Um... What's that noise? *An angry mob coming my way screaming.* Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Please continue reading my fanfic anyway!!!!!!! I know you will Kelly!!!!!! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter of my fanfic!!! Be back later!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!  
  
The writer, Archery-Princess57, will not be back until after Christmas break. As a Christmas gift, she will want more reviews. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh, there she is outside our office. Hello, Ms. Archery!!!! Um, here's her fanfic. *This passage was written by the writer's older sister who helps her with ideas for this fanfic. "Thank you Sis!"  
  
Shishu: Thanks for reading my fanfic and staying a true reviewer to me. You waited patiently and for your patience, time for reading my fanfic, and reviews, I am thankful.  
  
Moongoddes713: Hey girlie!! What's up?! Thank you for reading my fanfic!! ^_^ I LOVE your fanfic!! Keep on working!!! You heard that people?! My best bud is working on a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic so if you want to check it out be free to. She will really appreciate it.  
  
Gei-Gei: Thanks for the review!! ^_^ Sure, when I have time I will check out your fanfic. I'm sure it will be the best.  
  
Izumi-Star: As you can see, I am being chase by an angry mob of Mai's fans because I don't like her and I think she and Joey make a horrible couple. (In my opinion.) I already have my fanfic plan out. Thanks for reading my fanfic, your review, and adding my story on your list.  
  
annav92, puppyangel304, & jou'sgal: Thank you for the reviews and reading my fanfic!!! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own "Take me away". (The song at the bottom). It is by 4 Strings from their hit dance album "Believe" record label Ultra Records.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~ Chapter 5 ~*  
  
A Time to Rock  
  
Hana looked down on the floor and sigh. Joey right away noticed Hana and to reassure her, he smiled and said, "I know Mai seems to be pain. Actually, she is at times but she can also be really cool. Don't worry Hana. Once you guys know each other, you will be best of friends."  
  
Hana managed a smile and said, "Yeah. Anyway we just met now. Like you said, "We will be best of friends.""  
  
"Okay guys. We're done cleaning up this place so now it's time to practice. C'mon guys. Help me with the instruments. I used my dad's car so they are in the trunk. Hana, you and your boyfriend will stay here and move all of these boxes out of the way. Be back in a few." And with that, Tristan and the rest of teens, except for Hana and Joey, left the building in a hurry.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Hana said confusingly, blinking in numerous times and her cheeks were color a light pink.  
  
To change the subject, Joey bends down to pick up a crate. "You seem like you're having a great time here Hana. Your cous, Tea, Yugi, Duke, Serenity, me, and Ma.. Well, ummm. yeah, Mai will become your friend sooner or later."  
  
"So Mai's a good friend huh." Hana said as she too, also picked up a wooden box.  
  
"Yeah, she is but there were a lot of times when she thought of us as enemies than friends. She immediately disliked us when we first met on the ship to "Duelist Kingdom". I went against her in a duel and I creamed her. A friendship slowly developed between us when Yugi won her back her star chips against Panick, she forfeited a match against Tea, and when she gave me her entry card since an idiot named "Bandit" Keith stole mine's. In the "Battle City Tournament", she was in a duel against this ninja guy actor who wanted to marry her. There was a highly chance of her loosing but with her friends by her side, there was no way she could have lost. When we were on the blimp for "The Battle City Tournament Finals", she lost in a duel against this evil creep named Marik and was sent to this weird dimension called "The Shadow Realm" Who was there to help her out? Her friends and we will always be on her side."  
  
Hana was amazed. Guess like a lot of things happened with Miss. Valentine before Hana came. Staking up more boxes, Hana said, wanting to learn more things about Mai, "Is this the first time you saw her after "The Battle City Tournament Finals"?"  
  
Joey stayed quiet for a bit as in thinking before he answered. He finally answered, sounding sure, "Actually. we were dating for awhile. It wasn't something serious though. We were barely a couple."  
  
*********************Hana's P.O.V. ****************************  
'A couple? Mai and Joey was a couple?! What if they get together again? Wait, Joey said barely a couple so there is a less possibility for them to get together again. Wait... Why am I so worried? Joey and I just met now and I'm acting like we're a couple. But he's so hot and his eyes.. His eyes make me go into this love trance..... No!! Quit it Hana!!! You just left a relationship and looks can be deceiving. He can end up being like your other ex-boyfriend. A thief. A stealer of hearts then leaving them broken. But..Joey.... I.....lo- Nooooo!!!! He can end being a player. Just stay as friends or else things get worst and you may not want to enter another relationship. But.... He....can't..... be......' ********************************************************  
  
"Hana... Are you okay? You look depress and rather quiet." Hana's thoughts were interrupted by Joey's comment.  
  
Hana shook her head but said in a low voice, "No..I'm fine."  
  
Joey could tell Hana was lying and he wanted to make her feel better. "Hey, want to hear one of my jokes? There was this old guy and h."  
  
"No it's okay. I'm feeling dizzy, probably from all of the excitement. I'm going outside for some air." Hana left the building before hearing Joey's answer.  
  
Hana let out a sigh and kicked around some pebbles. 'Why do I have this feeling inside of me? Why? I just met Joey now and already I'm in lo- No!!! I got to stop this. He can be like one of those other guys. Only lying just to win my heart and then shatter it to many pieces. But .. Joey .. Joey gives me this wonderful feeling and it has to be lo- Snap out of it!!! I got to stop thinking this but this feels different. It actually feels like... Love...... Ugh! This is too confusing. I just left a relationship and already I'm in love. If all of this heart-breaking stuff happens again then.. Maybe..no!! I can't give up easily and not reenter another relationship. Maybe.. Joey is actually the one for me.. no, no, NO!!... I just met him now. I barely know him. This is so confusing. Why is love the most hard feeling to handle? Why?'  
  
Hana soon realize that her face was wet with tears. She quickly brushed them away. 'Got to stay strong. Can't let this take over me.'  
  
"Hana?" Hana turned around and saw Joey look at her questionably. "Are you sure you're okay? You look a bit tired out."  
  
"It's nothing Joey. I'm feeling fine. Like I said I was just feeling a bit dizzy." Hana said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Joey wasn't fool. "Hana, remember if you need any help, we're all here for you. Don't hold back if you need help." Joey said wanting to make Hana feel better.  
  
"If you can help me then why is lo-?" Hana was interrupted by a joyful greeting.  
  
"We're back!!! Just in time since you two already move all of the crates away." It was Tristan who came back with Duke holding a drum set. Yugi, Serenity, and Tea were holding some of the other instruments.  
  
"Already? I mean great. We can start practicing right away." Hana said as she directed Tristan and Duke on where to put the drum set.  
  
In no time at all, the teens were done setting up the instruments.  
  
"Yippee! Let's start practicing right away!!!!!!" Hana shouted cheerfully.  
  
A sweat drop formed on the other teens' faces for Hana forgot one major thing.  
  
"Uh Hana? What song are we going to perform?" Tea asked as the sweat drop grew bigger.  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten that? Heehee." Hana replied just remembering about the song part.  
  
"You're so forgetful Hana. Just like the time you were borrowing Aunt Lily's silver ring and then you forgot that you left it under the table at that Chinese restaurant. Your mom was mad." Tristan laughed as he remembers the flashback.  
  
"Oh yeah, mom was pretty angry." Hana laughed as she remembers the blunder she has made a couple of years ago.  
  
"Speaking of rings, have any of you guys seen my ring? It has a little ruby shape as a heart. It might have slipped off while we were cleaning up." Téa asked looking in her short's pockets to check if she left it there.  
  
"No, Joey and I should have seen it while we were clearing the way for the instruments." Hana said sure she didn't saw the ring.  
  
Mew-mew crawled slowly behind Hana making a small groaning sound. "Are you alright kitty? You look ill." Serenity said as bend down to rub Mew- mew's belly.  
  
"Mew-mew, did you eat another rock?" Hana asked to her kitten. She then turned to the other teens and said, "Mew-mew only acts like this when she eats something that's not edible."  
  
"Omigosh! You stupid cat! You ate my ring!" Téa yelled as she grabbed a rusty metal rod which was on the ground and was ready to strike the cat.  
  
"Téa! No!" Yugi shouted trying to hold Téa back. "But Yugi that was the ring you gave me the other day!" Téa replied and just saying the words made her even angrier.  
  
"What??!!" Yugi yelled letting go of Téa and he grabbed the rod from her. He swished the rod in the air but he missed the cat by a hair.  
  
The cat dodged the upcoming blows and jumped into the arms of its owner.  
  
"Omigosh! We need to get Mew-mew to the vet right away! She already swallowed half of my charms! The vet said if she starts swallowing more inedible stuff, Mew-mew could die!" Hana shouted hugging the kitten closer to her.  
  
"Nooooo!!! I am not going to the vet for that stupid cat of yours! But even as much as I want to see your cat choke, I can't let it die." Tristan said and he grabbed Mew-mew from Hana and started hugging it even harder.  
  
The kitten tried to escape the strong grasp but Tristan was much too tough for Mew-mew.  
  
Finally, something shiny flew out of the choking kitten's mouth. "My ring!"  
Téa yelled.  
  
She grabbed the shiny object and found numerous bites on it.  
  
"You stupid cat!" Yugi tried to hit the cat again but he almost hit Tristan instead.  
  
"Watch it!" Tristan shouted at Yugi.  
  
Hana lets out a whistle making everybody stop.  
  
"C'mon guys. Let's start practicing already. I think I have some lyrics in my purse." Hana said as she open her purse and went through it.  
  
"Wha..?! I thought I had a couple of print out lyrics in my purse. Oh no, I think I left them in my suitcase!"  
  
Everybody were moaning and groaning. "I guess we can't perform to day huh." Joey said in a low voice.  
  
Hana took a quick glance at Joey then got an idea. "Hey guys! I got an idea. I memorized this song and I have all of the notes."  
  
Hana then dug into her purse and handed everybody sheets of paper filled with notes.  
  
"Hey wait, I can't sing if I don't know the song." Serenity said for of course, if you are a singer of a band, you need to know the song.  
  
"Yeah and how am I supposed to dance? I mean, there are different dance moves to different kind of songs. There has to be some certain kind of dance moves you want me to dance to this song of yours." Téa said. She may be a top dancer but that doesn't help her in this situation.  
  
"Um, well. Téa, you danced great at the pizzeria. This is a dance song so I'm sure you will do great. Ummm.. Hey, why don't all of us change positions once in awhile?" Hana suggested.  
  
"Hey that sounds great. Hana, since you know the song; you can be the lead singer for today. I'll be one of the background singers for now." Serenity said thinking she made the best suggestion.  
  
"Yeah, Hana; you will be a wonderful singer. Of course, since this is a dance song, I'll be just fine then and yeah; we could change positions once in awhile." Téa said with a small smile.  
  
"Really but I'm not such a great singer you know. I always have been the guitar player. I know how to sing but I haven't been practicing lately. I can be really horrible now." Hana said but that didn't stop Serenity and Téa to pull her up to the microphone.  
  
"Nonsense, you will do fine." Téa said as she set up the microphone's volume.  
  
"Yeah, anyway it's just for now." Serenity said as she and Téa went to the back with their microphones.  
  
"Um, okay. Yeah I'll do fantastic." Hana said ready to sing and thankful for the confidence boost by her new two friends.  
  
"Just think of it as a real concert." Tristan said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah Hana, just relax." Yugi said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah let the playing. begin!!" Joey shouted happily.  
  
'Right, mm-hm, yeah, time to rock!' and Hana's thoughts turned into her imagination which very much felt like reality.  
  
***********Hana's imagination***************  
  
The lights shone brightly and brought the whole stage to glow brilliantly. There stood in the spotlight was a fifteen-year old girl with large glittering violet eyes and long brown wavy hair. She was wearing a strapless red dress with black high heels. Around her neck she wore a silver chain necklace with a star shape charm and around her wrist was a silver bracelet with cosmic shape charms. Her eyes had shimmering pink eye shadow and dramatic black eye liner. Her lashes were beautiful and extensive. Her nails were painted a soft pink and were decorated with small rhinestones. Her lips were a color pink which made them glisten. Behind her were her best friends ready to play the night away. Before her sat a high volume crowd whose cheers brought more confidence into the girl in red. The time was right and the young teen suck in her breath and when she let it out, what came out was a song fill with beauty and a mix of a dancing beat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shining light  
  
Another day turns into night  
  
Eternal fire  
  
Waited all my life  
  
Take me away  
  
A million miles away from here  
  
Take me away  
  
Find a place for you and me  
  
You're taking me higher  
  
High as I could be  
  
Take me away  
  
Forever you and me  
  
Take me away  
  
Tears I cried  
  
Kept them all inside  
  
I needed time  
  
To make up my mind  
  
[To make up my mind]  
  
Take me away  
  
A million miles away from here  
  
Take me away  
  
Find a place for you and me  
  
You're taking me higher  
  
High as I could be  
  
Take me away  
  
Forever you and me  
  
Take me away  
  
Tears I cried  
  
Kept them all inside  
  
I needed time  
  
To make up my mind  
  
[To make up my mind]  
  
Take me away  
  
A million miles away from here  
  
Take me away  
  
Find a place for you and me  
  
You're taking me higher  
  
High as I could be  
  
Take me away  
  
Forever you and me  
  
Take me away ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the song ended, the restless crowd cheered even louder and roses with fresh delicate petals flew to the stage making a little flower nest around the rosy cheek singer. Another cheer rose from her best friends and couldn't help but smile and cheer. Everybody in the crowd was applauding, everyone.........except for one person who hid in the shadows watching the performer with deep dark hatred in her eyes. The tired, but joyful performer noticed the missing clap but didn't mind. All of the sudden, the stage got dark for the lights exploded off. Everybody was gone, except for the lonely and frighten singer that stood frozen in the dim spotlight that remain. Just then, the one that didn't bother clapping but stayed and watch with anger appeared in front of the performer. Her eyes turned red and an eerie respond escaped her lips. "You can't have him, you can't! He's in love with me not you so just leave! Leave now or you will pay............ with your life!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mysterious person held up a close fist and when she forced it forward in the air, earthquake waves shook the whole stage and crashed it into a pile of pieces of wood. The singer let out an ear piercing scream which disturbed the unsettle silence of the night. *************************************************  
  
"Alright Hana, you were great!" Yugi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah Hana you were awesome!" Serenity and Téa cheered together.  
  
"Great job Hana!" Duke and Tristan chorused gladly.  
  
Everybody was so engrossed in their happiness, that not even they could hear the scream that came from Hana. Except for the blond hair teen that ran to the fainting performer's side.  
  
"Hana!!!" Joey yelled catching the teen in his arms. Everybody, however, noticed Joey's yell for at that moment their cheering ended.  
  
Tristan was rapidly filled with fear as he ran to his cousin's side.  
  
As for Hana, she was engulfed into the shadows of the dark that fell from her heavy eyelids.  
  
***********************************  
The singer was kneeling on the ground weeping while cuts and bruises brought even more pain. Around her, the once pretty and delicate roses now had black petals and the vines grew with large sharp thorns as they crawled around the unfortunate girl and pierce deeply and painfully into her skin. She was lost. Just......lost. All of her friends were gone, she was nowhere precisely in the dark, and the only feeling that stayed inside of her was fear. Fear of never going home, fear of never seeing her loved ones again, fear of forever being lost in the shadows of the dark. The only light she had left was the dimming spotlight. She then heard voices. The voices were soft and friendly and lit a candle of hope into the entertainer. The dim spotlight grew brighter and brighter and the hopeful singer saw familiar faces......... ******************************************  
  
"Should we call the ambulance?"  
  
"No, Joey. Nobody has a phone, and you lost my cell phone."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you had your cell phone or not Téa. The hospital is miles away from here."  
  
"I don't care if it is miles away or if anybody doesn't have a phone! My cousin is blacked out and she needs help right away!"  
  
"She told me she was dizzy when we were clearing the way for the instruments. Do you think I killed her with the water?"  
  
"You're such an idiot Joey! Of course, you didn't kill her!"  
  
"Big brother, don't think of horrible thoughts like that. We need to look on the bright side and help her out."  
  
"Yeah Serenity is right Joey. Who knows it; might be true."  
  
"Shut up Duke. I'm going to carry her to my dad's car."  
  
"Hhhhhhmmmmmm, wha?" the young violet girl slowly opened her eyes and the heavy dark curtain finally set off her eyes.  
  
"Hana! Are you alright?" Joey asked Hana who was still cradle in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to take you home Hana. You're probably tired from all of that singing." Said Hana's cousin as he helped her from his best friend's arms.  
  
"No, no I'm fine." But that comment didn't fool Tristan especially when Hana tripped and fell into his arms.  
  
"Okay, okay. I guess I should go home now. I am feeling dizzy." Hana gave up on persuading Tristan to leave her there but she was feeling tired.  
  
"Hey Hana, what made you scream? You were doing just fine until the end of the song. What happened?" Joey asked Hana not really sure she was just dizzy.  
  
"I was on a stage and I was doing all great until the lights burned off and only the spotlight was on and this person came and started saying something and then the whole stage crashed and.. And" Hana's forehead was covered in sweat as she remembered the strange disturbance that crept in her head. It was strange for the tragedy she did not imagine but it slammed into her head which gave her a painful headache. It felt very much real to her.  
  
"Whoa Hana you're hallucinating. You really need to go home." Tristan then turned his attention to the other teens.  
  
"You guys need a ride home."  
  
"No it's okay. Just take Hana home. We'll take the bus." Yugi said as he waved the two cousins good-bye.  
  
As Tristan and Hana walked down the alley, Hana felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
She quickly turned around but saw no one. She shook her head and tried to ignore the feeling.  
  
Little did she know that there was an enraged person watching the young fifteen year old girl with envy and hatred?  
  
'You will pay with your life you will! That's a promise I will keep for once you're gone, he's mine!'  
  
~*~ Okay people, what you think of the fifth chapter. Good huh. Heehee. Sshhhhh!!! I'm hiding from the mob so shhhhhhh!!!!! Lol. Anyways, the next chapter will come out next year. Here's a little poem. It's about Hana's imagination tragedy. I hope you like it!!^_^  
  
*~Finding Light~*  
  
Falling from a sudden tragedy, I sit down and cry It was once bright now there is nothing in sight My only company is the haunting shadows prowling around There is no sound except for my stuffed up sobs aloud I'm simply lost for there is only dark And it is slowly but painfully taking over my heart And I ask myself "Is this the end?" For what's gone are my friends I then hear voices and I am now full of hope and am now ease As a speck of light forms and you lovingly look down on me As I take your hand I finally know it's true My guidance to light is you.. 


	6. Asking for Advice

Hi again!!!!! Happy New Year's!!!!!!!! Do do do do do do do dooooooooooo!!!!!! *blowing party whistles* 2004 is here people and I have made a New Year's resolution. To loose weight!!!!!! Hahahahhahahha!!!! No really! I'm not like 200 pounds or any of that nonsense but my thighs are huge!!!!!! ^_^; Anyways, enough about me. I hope all of you fellow people had a wonderful Christmas and make this year for you guys to be full of joy!!!!! Before, you read my fanfic, I would like for you all to keep this in mind. Okay, I did say Mai is my least favorite character and she is but she's my least favorite meaning she is one of my favorite characters. I don't hate the girl!!! There really aren't any characters I hate in Yu-Gi- Oh! Okay, Maximillion Pegasus is another story and I do have to admit I like Duke a bit. Besides that, Mai can be a great gal she just sometimes gets on my nerves and I just don't like it when she's with Joey. That's all! Anyway it's my opinion and I deeply respect anybody's opinion about her. Okay, I'm going to stop now because I'm just going blah blah blah. I hope you like the sixth chapter of this fanfic. Hi Kelly!!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ How are you?! I like your fanfic blah blah blah blah blah blah.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -_-; Talk to you later Kel, I think my readers fell asleep.  
  
Shishu: Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! You hate me now! Wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Lol. It wouldn't really matter if you sent me a flame or not because it's just your opinion of my story. Anyways, I got a fire extinguisher so any flames anybody sends me gets spray away. *Pulls the little ring* Muahhahahahahhahahahahhah!!!!!!! *Nothing happens* Hello? Evil laughter?! *Crickets chirping* Um, okay a whole bunch of fog stuff is suppose to spray out of this thing but anyways you get the point. That's new. I never read a fanfic when the writer makes Mai such idiotic. I always read a fanfic when everybody makes Téa stupid and all of this junk. Usually, what I see so far, some people make Mai the nice and popular girl that later on falls in love with Joey. Anyway, enough said. Glad you're still reading my fanfic. Oh, and yes, be VERY afraid of what the title is supposed to mean because, let's just say Mai is desperate. Muhahahahhahahahahhaha!!!! *Pulls the ring again* Stupid fire extinguisher.. Um, hey thanks for the review!! ^_^;  
  
Moongoddes713: Hi Kelly!!! I can't wait till the third chapter comes out of your fanfic. Li is evil EVIL!!!!!!!! Um, anyway, thanks for the review and for reading my fanfic!!!!  
  
For all my other reviewers: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and the reviews!!!!  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~Chapter 6 ~*  
  
Asking for Advice  
  
Hana slowly dragged herself into the quiet house and sigh tiredly as she threw herself on the couch. "I'm so tired Tristan. I wanna go asleep."  
  
"Sure you do cous, especially since you fainted. Anyway, what happened? You were doing all great until the song ended. Good thing Joey was there. You could have gotten hurt if he didn't catch you in time." Tristan said as he set his keys down on the table and sat next to Hana.  
  
"Joey...." Hana mumbled glad he was there to catch her. She shook her head and said, feeling the fear brew inside her again, "Well, I was imagining myself on the stage singing and when I was done, everybody was all cheering but then this person came and the whole stage shook and... Oh Tristan it felt so real!"  
  
Hana placed her head on her cousin's shoulder. "Tristan.... I just came now and already these weird things are happening. Why can't things be normal? Why can't I be normal? Back in Tokyo, my best friends all left me, I had such a moronic boyfriend, and there never even seem to be a band. Now I'm here in Domino and I can't even imagine anything unless I want to be in danger. Now I'm in love! Ugh! I just want to be normal! Why is life so hard?!"  
  
Tristan smirked and was about to say, "Who are you in love with Hana because I didn't notice you already have a love interest except the blond hair guy you like playing around with." But instead, in seeing Hana was just tired and wanted to rest a bit, he said in a soft voice, "It's been a long day Hana. Go upstairs and take a shower. Your aunt and uncle are away on a business trip and won't come back until a few weeks later. Make yourself at home because we have this place for an llllloooooooooonnnnggggg time."  
  
"Okay." Hana let out a long yawn. "Sure. First a long hot shower then a trip to dream world."  
  
~*~  
  
'Yeah; all I needed was a nice steaming bath. Something to get my mind off of things.' Hana was wrapped in her warm, fluffy, white towel which she unpacked previously. Tristan was in his room reading a bunch of old comic books with his radio playing loud pounding music.  
  
Hana stepped to the cabinet's mirror but she couldn't see her reflection for the mirror was fog up. Back in her hometown, Hana will always draw little pictures onto a fog up mirror.  
  
This time, she did.  
  
With one of her fingers, she drew smoothly onto the glass.  
  
When she step back to view her art, she was surprise at what she drew. It was a big heart and in the middle read "Joey + Hana". She quickly rubbed it away and let out a sigh.  
  
'Why am I acting like this? Why? Okay, I know there's this connection between Joey and I but I don't want to fall in love now. I need time. I just broke up with my ex and already I'm in love. But Joey Wheeler can end being a player just like my other boyfriends. But there's something about him that makes me feels so safe and that all of the evil in this world will be gone. Ugh! This is too confusing! I just want to rest.'  
  
Hana step out of the bathroom and left into the guestroom which she will now be using as her room.  
  
She swiftly changed into a long tee-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts.  
  
A sweat drop formed when she saw how many quilts were on her bed. It was the middle of spring and she didn't need so many blankets.  
  
She let out a yawn and tucked herself into bed. The problem was she couldn't fall asleep. She was extremely tired but yawns after yawns, and still she couldn't get some shut-eye. Not even her stuff, blue penguin, which she named Jeremy, could comfort her to sleep. A bunch of questions kept popping into her head and all asked about Joey. She couldn't take it any longer.  
  
She tiptoed out of bed, with Jeremy tucked under her arm, and, with a little slight opening the door, walked across the hall to her cousin's room.  
  
She knocked lightly onto the bedroom's door and opened the door just a bit to poke her head in. "Tristan?"  
  
"Mm-hm, come in." Tristan said without lifting his eyes from the automobile magazine he was reading.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Hana asked as she sat next to her cousin on his bed.  
  
"Ask away." Tristan said more into the magazine than what his cousin got to say.  
  
"It's about love." Hana said as she fixed the ribbon that was tied around her stuff penguin's neck. 'Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I can't fall asleep because I'm just excited.'  
  
Tristan finally looked up at Hana with a 'Yeah right. Seriously' expression.  
  
"I'm the last person on this earth you should ask about love." Tristan said because he thinks its dumb talking about such a strong feeling that makes you act all wimpy. But it was true; Tristan should be the last person on your list to talk about love.  
  
"C'mon Tristan, I know you have a crush on some girl. Spit it out. Who is-?"  
  
Hana's voice was interrupted by a telephone ring. Tristan placed a finger to his lips signaling Hana to be quiet. "Hello?" Tristan asked into the phone. A voice spoke from the other line into Tristan's ear and Hana was about to leave but Tristan signal her to stay.  
  
"Oh hey Joey. Wass up?" Just knowing Joey was on the other line made Hana blush.  
  
"Yeah I know about the spring dance next week." (A silence formed as Tristan listens to Joey's respond.)  
  
"Um, I'm going to ask um,-"  
  
"Yeah smart guy it's Serenity." (When Hana heard Serenity's name, she knew she was Tristan's little crush.)  
  
"So who are you going to ask to the dance? I heard Yugi and Téa were going with each other to the dance."  
  
"Hmm, I don't know Joe; I don't think she would want to go with you to the dance. She said she's tired and she's having problems with "love". I think she's already in love with a penguin named Jerry." As he said this, he smirked to Hana, who was hugging tightly her stuff animal and mouthing the words, "His name is Jeremy you dimwit." Then it hit Hana. They were talking about her. "What?! Its okay, I can go out with him to the dance. Really Tristan I'm fine." Hana said rapidly but Tristan just grins and said into the phone, "Sorry man glad you understand though. I'll tell her you said hi and that you were nice enough to ask. Okay, b-"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Hana dove to get the phone but Tristan tried to keep it away from her. Hana finally grabbed the phone from her cousin and luckily, Joey was still on the line after he heard the scream.  
  
"Joey I will LOVE to go to the dance with you." (A silence settled as Joey was filled with joy to hear she was available and decided to go with him.)  
  
"Okay, great. At our school, next Wednesday?" (More silence.)  
  
"'Kay, pick me up at six. Bye sweetie!"  
  
Hana hung up the phone and let out a dreamy sigh. As for Tristan, he was laughing his head off.  
  
"What you laughing at, dork?!"  
  
But Tristan wouldn't stop laughing. He finally managed to say, "Great, now you have a date to the dance."  
  
Hana glanced to the phone then to her cousin, then to the phone again and her cheeks turned hot as the tint of pink got redder. "Wha?! I just asked Joey Wheeler to the spring dance?! NO, that wasn't supposed to happen! I'm suppose to think this stuff over not continue it! Ugh!" Hana buried her face into the stuff penguin's soft fur.  
  
Tristan couldn't stop cracking up. He thought it was very amusing to see his cousin like this.  
  
"Thanks for the help Tris." Hana said sadly as she walked off the bed and was about to make her way out of the bedroom but she was stopped by Tristan's comment.  
  
"Give it a break Hana. Just be glad you at least have somebody to go with to the dance. Anyways, I'll be glad to listen to any mushy love stuff you need to talk about. Anything to get that frown off of my baby cousin's face."  
  
The last statement naturally touched Hana's heart for she right away knew he meant it.  
  
"Thanks Tristan." She smiled and sat next to her cousin who was all ears.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Um...well, I-I think I'm in love. I know I shouldn't be. Well not now anyway! Not right after I left a relationship!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...you're in love with Joey. I think we all knew that from the way you acted all giggly around him."  
  
"Tristan this is for real. It's just... too confusing......."  
  
"What's so confusing about falling in love I mean c'mon Hana I have a crush on Serenity and you make such a big deal liking Joey."  
  
Hana was about to laugh and joke around how Tristan has a crush on Serenity but acts like he has no love interest but that would probably make her cousin send her out of the room.  
  
Instead she said, "It's just that......." Hana sigh and said in a low voice, "I had tons of boyfriends before Tristan but none of them ever had respect for me and my last one turned out to be a player. But when I stare into Joey's eyes......... I feel.........love. No but it's actually love I could just feel it no mistake about it. But........... I can end up being wrong and things could go completely messed up and then I won't want to be in love again! Love was probably not meant to be with me! I'm meant to roam on this earth not ever feeling the wonderful feeling of being love by my companion in life! I-I......." Hana felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hana are you okay?!" Tristan was surely worried about his cousin.  
  
"Oh Tristan!" Hana's face was burning as hot tears slide down her cheek. She threw herself to her cousin and endlessly sobs into his chest.  
  
Tristan let out a sigh as he passed his hand through his crying cousin's hair. He then pulled her back and said in a strong voice, "Hana you got to stop crying and be strong. You're letting all of this stuff get to you. Yes, love is a strong feeling but it is with you Hana and you know that. So stop acting like this is the end of the world and act strong 'cause you're just letting this take over you!"  
  
Hana just stared into her cousin's eyes and couldn't really believe that Tristan was yelling at her. "Oh thank you Tristan! Thank you!" Hana shouted happily as she embraces Tristan in a tight hug.  
  
"You're squeezing me a bit too hard cous!" Tristan yelled but he broke into a smile. "Anything to make you feel better kiddo. Now go to bed squirt or you will have raccoon eyes."  
  
"Mm-hm. Good night Tristan and thanks for all of your help!" Hana smiled and hopped her way out of the bedroom.  
  
"Hahahhahaha!! It was so funny when you called Joey "sweetie"."  
  
"Huh? Oh that........ GOOD NIGHT!" Hana sang the last part highly trying to ignore her cousin.  
  
As the soon as the door closed, Tristan let out a sigh and said to himself, as he rested his back against a pillow, "Got to be strong Hana. Got to be strong."  
  
~*~  
  
The moonlight's sparkling silver rays softly touched the young sleepy girl's face as she lightly floated to the clouds of dream world...............  
  
**************Hana's Dream****************************  
  
"Where am I? On top of a building? The night sky looks so beautiful decorated with so many stars. The wind is kind of cold. Huh? What's that noise? Wha?! It's you again! You....................you were the one that made the stage collapse! Who are you?!"  
  
"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmm, you............................ you have to get away from him he's mine!"  
  
"Who are you talking about?!"  
  
"He's mine! He's mine! He's MINE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Ugh...........................' "Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm........................."  
  
"Hana.....................are you alright? Don't worry you're safe with me."  
  
"Wha?!........................................." *****************************************************  
  
"Huh?!" 'That dream felt so real. That woman.....was the same one that made the stage crash in my imagination. Who know who she is I mean I couldn't see her because it was too dark. But............ the one that save me looked so familiar. Could the one that save me from the hard coming blow be......?'  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I know it seems kind of short but oh well. It's something. What you think of Hana's dream? Have any clue on who the woman might be or the one that saved her? Oops never mind said too much. Just keep reading and you will find out soon. What you think of the poem in my last chapter? Good huh. Well next chapter coming soon!!! Till then peace. ^_^ 


	7. A Sudden Accident

Hi!!!!!!!! Yay, I'm already on the seventh chapter of this fanfic!!! Yaaaaaaayyyy!!!!! ^_^ But I'm still not done. Lol. Oh well at least I'm going really far with this fanfic. Midterms are up which stinks. Gosh I hate midterms. I bet you do too. My teachers actually expect us to take all of those textbooks in our backpacks. One time my friend fell down the stairs from all of those books. (It wasn't funny.) Anyways, you guys do want me to continue my fanfic, right? I have a lot of work on my back. Schoolwork, homework, thousands of notebooks with story and poems ideas, chores, etc. Okay enough talking and more writing, (for me), and reading, (for you). You may find this chapter interesting....  
  
Shishu: Okay, yeah it is pretty obvious who the guy and girl were in Hana's dream but its fun keeping people guessing. You're just scared about the title. Oh but you should wait until the next couple of chapters. Then you will be terrified. Muahahhahahahhahahha!!!!!!!!!! Um, glad you liked the last chapter. Ehe. ^_^;  
  
Kelly A.K.A. Moongoddes713: Bwah! No offense Kel but enough with what mistakes I made! Okay, I know you're trying to help me but unluckily, it doesn't help me at all. No really. It doesn't improve my writing. But I'm glad you're just caring for my work. (Aaaawwww! So sweet!) Thanks for the review and for reading my fanfic. Hey I know what your idea is! It's about (Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!) What?! I didn't say anything bad! Is there a machine that blocks out an idea another writer is working on from other writers? Hmmmmmmmm. Um anyways, thanks!! ^_~*  
  
DayDreamerz: Be patient please. In my last chapter I did state that I was posting the last chapter next year. Now it's the New Year and I did post it. Thanks for the review.  
  
Seto's girl-942: Yes, I'm updating. I'm so glad my fanfic is one of your favorites!!!! ^_^  
  
QuEeN-AmAzOn: Yeah, you love my fanfic!!!! Lol. Yeah it is sort of funny.  
  
To all of my reviewers: Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and for the reviews!!!! You guys make me so happy!!!!!^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~Chapter 7~*  
  
A Sudden Accident  
  
"Hhhhhhhhmmm." Hana's eyes slowly open as the sun's rays greeted her with warmth and upcoming joy. She stood up in bed and let out a yawn. The sun's greeting was clearly unnoticeable to the young violet-eyed for remainders of the dream stayed settled in her tired mind.  
  
'What was that dream suppose to mean?' Hana yawned again and rubbed her eyes. 'Oh never mind. It's a new day, new start.' Another yawn popped out of her chap lips and she lay back in bed. 'Too early, I'll wake up later.'  
  
But Hana felt very uncomfortable for something hard was right under her back. She quickly stood up again and pulled out the item from behind her. "Okay Jeremy, I'll get out of bed then." The item turned out to be her stuffed penguin which just stared up at her with its glass eyes.  
  
She sighs, dropping the stuff toy, and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Meow." A soft little purr greeted Hana as she stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning Mew-mew!" Hana said gladly as she bent down to scratch her little kitten's neck.  
  
The cat purred then leaps to a dust ball that happen to be rolling by.  
  
Hana giggled then open the door to the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
The young damp teen stepped out of the shower and put on her white fluffy bathrobe which neatly had her name sewed on the pocket in small pink letters.  
  
She opened the small window of the bathroom and breathed in the fresh crisp air. "Hmm. The breeze is nice and cool, the air is scented of fresh violets, and the sun is so bright! Yeah this spring day is going to be the best!" Hana was sure this day was going to be a great one.  
  
"Hana.....................are you alright? Don't worry you're safe with me."  
  
"Huh?!" Hana quickly turned around but there was nobody there.  
  
'That voice........ it was from my dream. It sounded so familiar.'  
  
Hana shook her head and walked into her guest/bedroom. She rapidly changed into a pair of kakis Capri, a lace blouse, and tan lace-up sandals. She blow-dried her hair straightly shoulder-length with bangs and clipped it with a brown shade colored, butterfly shaped barrette.  
  
She ran downstairs to make herself a scramble egg bacon sandwich.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hmm. This day is going to be great 'cause now I'm taking control!' Hana was planning to make this day better than yesterday after her "imagine incident".  
  
'Only if I can control that connection between Joey Wheeler and I. Every time I stare into his eyes this love connection returns.' Hana sighed dreamily but shook her head. 'No! I got to take over this love thing. Like Tristan said I got to be strong and don't let this thing take over me. Speaking, (or most likely thinking), of Tristan, where is he? Is he still sleeping?'  
  
"Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!" a scream from upstairs which belonged to the deep in thought's cousin startled Hana. She gasped and rapidly ran up the stairs worrying about Tristan.  
  
She opened Tristan's bedroom's door and was surprise at the scene that display before her.  
  
Tristan was strangling a choking Mew-mew and scraps of magazines were scatter on the ground.  
  
"Tristan!" Hana yelled as she grabbed her kitten from her angry cousin. "What are you doing to Mew-mew?!"  
  
"That damn cat of yours ripped up all of my magazines! My comics and car catalogs are ruined!"  
  
"I don't care Tristan! Don't ever do that to Mew-mew again! You could have killed her!" Hana then sigh with her heart going back to its normal beat. "Gosh Tristan you scared me. I thought you were hurt."  
  
"Whatever Hana just tell that cat of yours to leave me alone or else it will be dead. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Hana sighed again and looked down at her scared kitten. "C'mon Mew-mew, bet you're hungry."  
  
She walked down the stairs with mew-mew cradled in her arms. 'Tristan is such an idiot to be hurting an innocent animal like Mew-mew.'  
  
"You............................ you have to get away from him he's mine!"  
  
Hana gasped and, in an instant, dropped Mew-mew.  
  
The kitten shrieked as it tried to use its claws to hold on to the stairs' railings.  
  
"Mew-mew!" Hana caught Mew-mew just in time.  
  
The cat hissed and escaped its owner's embrace. It looked up at Hana angrily and, with its head in the air, left to the kitchen.  
  
Hana sighed now having doubts about controlling today for her.  
  
'This spring day is going to be the best? Yeah right.'  
  
~*~  
  
The young teen lightly snoozed on the couch, going into a deep nap after reading a romance/action novel. Just as a dream was developing in her sleepy mind, one telephone ring made her jumped.  
  
Hana stretched and let out a little yawn before reaching over to pick up the old telephone, which was shaped as an apple. *************Hana's and Téa's phone conversation******************  
  
Hana: "Hello, this is the Taylor residence."  
  
Téa: "Hey Hana. It's me, Téa.  
  
Hana: "Oh hey Téa! What's up?"  
  
Téa: "Nothing much. How are you feeling? What happened yesterday must have really shaken you up."  
  
Hana: "Yeah I'm fine just a bit exhausted from what happened yesterday."  
  
Téa: "Gosh I'm bored stiff. There's nothing to do here at the game shop but watch Joey and Duke argue all day about the dueling game."  
  
************ (Joey and Duke {in the background}) *************  
  
Joey: "Yay I won the game Duke. You owe me ten bucks."  
  
Duke: "No way Wheeler, you cheated."  
  
Joey: "C'mon man I need the money to pay back Hana."  
  
Duke: "You still haven't paid her back?! Man, you're a loser no wonder you can't admit defeat."  
  
Joey: "What's that hotshot?! I'll show you who will be in defeat."  
  
Yugi: "Guys stop it."  
  
Joey and Duke: "Shut up Yugi!" ***************************************************** Hana: "You're not the only one, girl. It's been so quiet in here. My aunt and uncle aren't here since they're away on some business trip and won't be back until a couple of weeks."  
  
Téa: "Hey, let's go to the arcade. I'll ask the other guys if they wanna come. (Turns around to face the two bickering teenage boys. {Téa: "You guys want to come to the arcade with Hana and me?" Joey: "No way! Not until Duke pays me." Duke: "I don't need to pay you anything Joey! You cheated!" Yugi: "I better stay here to watch over these two guys. They might start getting physical and grandpa will have a fit if anything is broken. Sorry Téa." Téa: "How about you Serenity? Serenity?!" Serenity: "Zzzzzzzzzz. What? What? Oh yeah I would like to go to the arcade. It's better than doing nothing."} Turns back to the phone.) "Well, the guys are so pigheaded and said they would want to stay at the game shop so it's just us; you, Serenity, Tristan, and me."  
  
Hana: "At the arcade? K, I'll go wake up Tristan. Just wait a sec."  
  
Téa: "K." ******************************************************  
  
Hana laid the receiver onto the couch and made her way upstairs not wanting to make the sapphire eye wait any longer.  
  
She slowly opened the door and saw her cousin sleeping on his bed snoring with the T.V. left on, presenting a baseball game.  
  
"Hello....? Tristan..... Wake up Tristan!" Hana yelled.  
  
Tristan just turned over and continued sleeping.  
  
'Oh forget it!' Hana turned to leave the room and heard soft purring from her room. She knew right away that Mew-mew was having her usual afternoon catnap.  
  
Hana ran down the stairs and picked up the receiver.  
  
******************************************************* Hana: "Back. Tristan is sleeping and not even an earthquake could wake him up."  
  
Téa: "Oh well, I guess it's only us girls. Meet me at the front of the arcade."  
  
Hana: "K, see you in awhile." ***********************************************************  
  
Hana replaced the receiver back and grabbed her jean jacket and purse.  
  
She was about to open the front door but soon remembered the disturbing loud snoring from upstairs. She knew if she left without telling Tristan, she would get in major trouble and Tristan will probably have a heart attack for how overprotected he is with Hana. So, Hana decided to leave a note. She grabbed a napkin and quickly scribbled:  
  
Hi Tristan!! Went to the arcade with the rest of the girls. Be back later!!!! ^_~ -Hana  
  
She left it on the kitchen table then left to the arcade.  
  
~*~  
  
The violet eyed girl kept on running so swiftly that she tripped right into the arms of a young brown eyed boy.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." But when Hana looked up, she was surprised at what she saw.  
  
It turned out to be no other than Joey Wheeler.  
  
As soon as their eyes met, more than just a love connection began.  
  
***********Hana's P.O.V. *********************** 'Joey...... I look up to find Joey and when my glittering eyes met his brown ones, I couldn't help but blush. But it was more than just a color shade across my face. My heart was racing, my legs were melting, my lips were quivering. All I can do is get lost in his mesmerizing eyes. I can feel both of our hearts pumping at an incredible speed. I can tell he felt the same. I couldn't help myself but close my eyes, take a deep breath and..' *************************************************  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" Hana screamed as she escaped the embrace.  
  
A dumbfounded Joey looked down at her.  
  
"Hana are you okay?!" Joey yelled looking worried.  
  
Hana then realized that she just bumped right into him and got this weird feeling while Joey did nothing but catch her and apologize for bumping right into her. Joey was just confused while Hana was the only one that felt this. Just her imagination playing tricks on her.  
  
"Hana.. what's a matter? I catch you and you start screaming." Joey said slowly looking down a frightened teen.  
  
"I-I got to go." With that, Hana continued running, not looking back, leaving a bewildered teen.  
  
'Am I going nuts?! Only I felt that, Joey didn't. Oh gosh. This love thing is taking over me.' Hana was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed bumping right into a blond haired woman.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the woman yelled at the violet eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hana said getting tired of bumping right into people.  
  
"Oh it's you Hana." The woman said plainly for she turned out to be Miss. Valentine.  
  
"Mai! Oh sorry for bumping into you I mean I bumped right into Joey before then I got this weird feeling and.." Hana was shaking as sweat rolled down her forehead.  
  
"With Joey! I mean you said you were feeling weird?" Mai was angry Joey and Hana met again but she tried to cool down.  
  
"Yeah I had been having love issues. I-I.. I got to go." Hana was about to leave but somebody pulled her arm.  
  
"But wait Hana. You said love issues. Well I can help you with that." Mai said who the one that pulled Hana's arm was.  
  
"It's okay; really I mean I already talked to Tristan about it." Hana had no plans to stay there with Mai.  
  
"Nonsense, guys give the worst advice about a strong feeling like love. Besides, I bet he hasn't told you the secret about Joey."  
  
"The secret about Joey?" Hana looked up at Mai confusingly but had much interest in what Mai has to say.  
  
"Oh of course, I know because Joey and I was a very tight couple. I'll tell it to you over a cup of coffee." Mai grabbed the young teen's arm and began dragging her. Hana very much was interested so she let herself be dragged. As for Mai, she had a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm. I wonder where Hana is. She said she will meet us here but it's past four." The young brunette said to her best friend, as she glanced at her digital watch.  
  
"She will probably be here soon Téa. Well I hope; the arcade closes soon because they need to get most of the games fixed. Electrical problems." Serenity replied to the sapphire eyed.  
"Yeah let's wait a few more minutes then."  
  
~*~  
  
The young teen and the woman entered the small coffee shop which smelled of coffees of every assortment.  
  
The blond haired woman led the violet eyed to a small table with only two chairs.  
  
As Hana sat down, she wondered what "Joey's Secret" was.  
  
Mai flipped her long, blond hair and winked at a college guy who was drinking his cappuccino.  
  
"So what is this secret of Joey's you speak of Mai?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well...." Mai sat down as the glint in her eyes became more mischievous.  
  
"Joey and I was a very close couple practically married already for all I know. I loved him and he loved me. As we grew closer, I knew everything about him and trust me honey, not everything about wonder boy is as great as it seems."  
  
"Any drinks sweeties," said a woman in her early sixties with short, gray hair and icy blue eyes. She was a bit smaller than the two girls sitting at the table but even how tiny she is, she was an elderly with a heart of gold.  
  
Hana decided to answer since Mai just rolled her eyes showing no respect for the elder woman. Anyways, Hana does want to meet more people in this city of Domino and the waitress seemed like a good start.  
  
"A coffee for me and Miss. Valentine would want..."  
  
"Just water, coffee and all of the other junk they sell here ruins my teeth." Mai answered who was defiantly the kind of woman that mostly cares about outer beauty.  
  
"Now Mai, won't you want a cappuccino. What happened to your usual order of coffee and salty crackers? I never see you around here anymore," The elder woman said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatever Molly, just give me some water and coffee for the girl. You're getting very annoying and I'm getting impatient." Mai said rather rudely, rolling her violets.  
  
"No respect," the elder mumbled under her breath. She then turned to Hana and smiled greatly. "Now I haven't seen you around here. You're new?"  
  
Hana nodded and returned the smile. "I'm Hana Taylor. I moved here from Tokyo. Nice to meet you Miss.."  
  
"Molly Jennings but you can just call me Molly. Don't need to be older than I am already."  
  
"You have any other drinks than coffee Molly. Any malt drinks?"  
  
"Of course, we sell milkshakes if you want any."  
  
"Chocolate malt will be more like it."  
  
"Sure thing sweetie," the elderly then sigh sadly.  
  
"What's a matter Mol?" the violet eyed asked right away noticing the grief in Molly's voice.  
  
"I'm going to miss this little coffee shop. I'm retiring soon but I'll be moving back to Canada to live with my daughter." She then smiled, and patted Hana's head. "Glad such a sweetheart like you is here to comfort me on my last days of work. You kind of remind me of my daughter with your big, glittering eyes full of joy and kind smile."  
  
Hana smiled back glad she can comfort Molly. "Glad I'm here too."  
  
"Could you guys like hurry up?! You two are just wasting valuable time that doesn't need to be wasted like this." Mai snapped angrily getting even more impatient by the second.  
  
"Time? Oh no, I'm suppose to meet Téa and Serenity at the front of the arcade." Hana said quickly as she got up but Mai jagged her to sit back down.  
  
"I still haven't talk to you Hana. The friendship preacher and crybaby can wait." Mai said not wanting Hana to leave until she hears about "Joey's Secret".  
  
"I better get to those drinks. Be back in a jiffy." The elderly turned and disappeared behind the counter.  
  
"Anyways, what I was saying before I was interrupted by that old crow is that there is only one word that describes the deceiving Joseph Wheeler."  
  
"Oh and what word is that Mai?" Hana became less interested in the subject and became more anxious to leave to meet her friends.  
  
"Player."  
  
Hana's heart almost stops pumping. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. So, maybe it was true. Joey was maybe another player lurching girls to him just to break their hearts.  
  
"A-a player?!" Hana said the word slowly and in disgust.  
  
Mai grinned wickedly to herself but remained looking sad to Hana.  
  
Molly returned with the drinks and seeing a silence had uneasily settled between Mai and Hana, left without a sound.  
  
Hana breathe slowly and asked, with her heart pumping very unhurriedly, "Was that the reason you guys broke up?"  
  
Mai was outraged. She stood too swiftly that the table got knocked over, leaving a mess of water and chocolate malt on the tile floor. "WE DIDN'T BREAK UP TAYLOR AND IF YOU THINK HE'S ALL YOUR'S THEN THINK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her scream brought the whole coffee shop to be quiet with everybody staring. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!!!" She turned and left the shop leaving an embarrassed and angry Hana.  
  
Hana slowly stood up and uneasily walked to Molly who was staring from behind the counter. She opened her purse and pulled out a couple of dollars. She looked down at the floor embarrassed and pushed the money to Molly.  
  
"H-here's the money for both drinks. Sorry for what happened. I'll really stay to clean up the mess but I'm supposed to meet a couple of my friends at the arcade and I'm kind of late. I'm sor-"  
  
She was interrupted by a pat on her head from the elder. She smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry about the mess honey. Just go run along and have fun with your friends."  
  
Hana looked up surprised Molly forgave her.  
  
The violet eyed smiled greatly to the blue eyed. "You're the best Mol."  
  
Hana turned and ran out of the shop leaving confused customers.  
  
Molly turned to the customers and said in a stern tone, "Okay, people this is a coffee shop not a library so get back to your businesses."  
  
~*~  
  
"Téa, we should really call Hana. The arcade is close and it's already pass five." The young teen said feeling worried about Tristan's cousin.  
  
"Yeah we should but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Your stupid brother lost my cell, remember?" Téa said feeling even more angry that Joey lost her cell phone.  
  
"Oh yeah and I just remembered that even if any of us had a phone, none of us has her cell number and now we don't have a phone making Tristan's number useless."  
  
"Yeah, let's head back to the game shop and call Tristan. Man, he's probably worried."  
  
Serenity then gasped. "Téa what if Hana got kidnapped! She's probably injured or...." Serenity couldn't continue.  
  
"Serenity! Hana's not dead! Or I hope she isn't. C'mon we have to go back to the game shop."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The two teenage girls ran to the game shop as gray clouds formed in the darkening sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Hana kept on running at a top pace as rain poured down.  
  
'Just my luck.'  
  
The raindrops came down harshly, blinding the young teen.  
  
'Ugh now I can't see. Great.' The young teen cursed loudly as it got colder and freezing winds were slapping her.  
  
Lightning streak into the black sky and thunder pondered into Hana's ears.  
  
Hana groaned and blindly tried to cross the street. Thunder blasted even louder in her ears and she was deaf from the upcoming car coming her way. The car, however, gotten strangely faster, feet away from the young violet eyed.  
  
The car came crashing right into Hana. The girl flipped and collided into the windshield falling unconscious.  
  
The driver didn't pay no mind and continued driving in the darken night.  
  
~*~  
'Geez, I wonder what was wrong with Hana? Oh well, she must be going crazy from what happened yesterday. Well, better head back to the game shop.'  
  
The blond hair teen jumped into puddles on the sidewalk till a large unmovable heap on the street caught his eye. He soon noticed it was a person lying unconscious as he moved closer.  
  
His eyes widen when he saw that the knocked out girl was no other than Hana Taylor.  
  
"Hana!" he screamed as he slipped his one arm under her legs and the other under her arms. Her head rested on his chest and Joey ran across the street.  
  
In a flash, Joey ran to the game shop where he knew it would much more comforting to the teenage girl that was slowly slipping into a coma.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wondered where the girls are." Yugi asked Duke. "It's starting to rain and it isn't friendly either."  
  
Duke shrugged then remembered Serenity left too. "I should go look for them. I don't want Tristan to have Serenity."  
  
Yugi sweat drop then remembered that Téa was with Serenity. 'I hope Téa is okay too.'  
  
'Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure Téa is alright.' Yami, who was resting in his soul room, said to Yugi.  
  
'I hope so.'  
  
Yami sighed then returned to his soul room. As soon as he left, the front door flew open.  
  
Two wet and tired teenage girls walked in as a freezing wind entered the room.  
  
"Téa!" Yugi yelled happily glad that she finally came.  
  
"Serenity!" Duke ran up to Serenity and hugged her from behind. "I'm glad you're here my dear sweet Serenity. Now together we could be happy and merry."  
  
"Oh get away from me Duke." Serenity coughed pushing Duke away from her.  
  
Yugi looked around confused. "Where are Hana and Tristan?"  
  
"Hana never came and Tristan wasn't going to come." Téa replied as she closed the door.  
  
"Hey, where's Joey?" Serenity asked seeing Joey was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He went out for a walk. He said he was coming back soon." Yugi answered his best bud's younger sister.  
  
"Geez, it's really getting harsh out there. I better call Tristan. Maybe Hana went back home." Téa picked up the phone and was about to punch in Tristan's house number but stopped when the door was forced opened.  
  
In came a tired and soak to the skin blond, cradling an unconscious brown haired in his arms.  
  
When the sapphire eyed saw the scene and quickly realized it was Joey carrying Hana who was now in coma, dropped the phone and fear filled her widened eyes as she stared at Joey speechless and open-jawed.  
  
Téa finally sputtered out, "What happened Joey?!"  
  
"No time to explain guys. Let's take Hana upstairs." this was all Joey said as he carried Hana up the stairs.  
  
He slowly and carefully placed the violet eyed on the worn out couch. Grandpa Motto, who was just sitting down watching a football game asked the blond, "What happened to the poor girl Joey?"  
  
Joey sat down on the floor next to Hana and sighed, "I found her blackout on the street, gramps. She must have gotten hit by a car."  
  
Joey then sprang up with his fist curled. "Whoever hit Hana is so stupid! How can't they feel that they just ran over a girl?! When I find out who did this to her, I'm going to beat their ass!"  
  
"Joey calm down! It isn't their fault if they couldn't see her in the rain!" Téa shouted angrily at Joey mad he wasn't thinking but just blaming the driver. She was followed by the rest of the worried teens.  
  
"Yeah but they can't feel they just ran into a human being! Then I guessed it isn't their fault either and it's just the rain!"  
  
"Stop it guys! Arguing doesn't help us!" Serenity scolded the two fighting teens.  
  
"Humph. Anyways, I'll go call Tristan he must be worried sick." With that, Téa turned and left to make her phone call.  
  
~*~  
  
The brown haired teenage boy continued on sleeping peacefully. He turned over in his bed and mumbled happily, "Oh yes Serenity! I WILL marry you!" He was obviously dreaming about him and Serenity.  
  
He turned over again, this time too far, and rolled off the bed with a loud thud.  
  
"Oohhhh, man. Why do I have to wake up when I was having such a great dream?" He got up and looked around feeling the uneasiness in the silence.  
  
"Hana! Oh Hana! Where are you?!" Tristan decided to scan around the house for his cousin.  
  
He walked into the kitchen which was the last room he looked in and just as panic rose into him, found the napkin with Hana's note.  
  
He crunched the napkin into a ball and threw it into the trash. He yelled, in rage, "How can she leave when there's a storm out?!" A thunder boom and the telephone ringed. Tristan picked it up on the first ring.  
  
************Tristan's and Téa's phone conversation**************  
  
Tristan: "Hana?!"  
  
Téa: "Tristan?! Oh glad you're awake! Look Tristan, an accident just happened."  
  
Tristan: "Wha?! Téa?! What kind of accident?! Where's Hana?!"  
  
Téa: "Tristan, Hana..." (A silence formed for Téa couldn't bear to tell him the news.)  
  
Tristan: "What happened to Hana, Téa?!" (Tristan was getting very impatient.)  
  
Téa: "She's... She's gotten hit by a car Tristan."  
  
Tristan: "What?! Stop lying Téa! This isn't a joke! Where is Hana?!!!"  
  
Téa: "You think this is a prank?! I'm telling the truth Tristan! Hana got hit by a car! Don't worry though; she's here at the game shop still unconscious."  
  
Tristan: "What???!!!!!!! Why isn't she at the hospital???!!!"  
  
Téa: "Calm down Tristan! Just come over here right away!"  
  
Tristan: "Oh I will and when I come over there; I'm going to kill you for not even being there for her! What kind of friend are you for not even seeing an upcoming car coming your way??!!! Weren't you and Serenity with her??!!!"  
  
Téa: "But Tristan, Hana nev-"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Tristan hanged up enraged of the news and just talking and not doing anything. He picked up Mew-mew, who just down from her nap, and ran out to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
The young sapphire eyed sigh as she sat down next to Yugi. "He hanged up. Poor guy is worried."  
  
"I know you're worried too, Téa. Don't worry cause you're not the only one. Look at Joey." Yugi soothed placing his hand on her shoulder. Téa managed a weak smile then glance over to Joey.  
  
He was sitting right next to Hana holding her hands looking at the poor girl with a sober expression.  
  
'Why does this have to happen to her? Why? Why now when she's just getting use to Domino? Why? Hana..' Joey gave a little squeeze to her hand and to his surprise she returned the squeeze. A candle of hope lighted inside of him for he knew Hana was listening to every word in his mind.  
  
Just then, the door flew opened and a worried brown haired ran next to his cousin. Joey quickly released Hana's hands and let Tristan to have his own time with Hana.  
  
Tristan embraced his cousin as rage and panic took over him. Tears were in his eyes for anybody will cry when their loved one was just hit by a car.  
  
Serenity placed her hand on Tristan's shoulder and said, also with tears in her eyes, "Tristan, she wasn't with us. If she was, we would have all been there for her and we still are. Téa and I will never let harm get to each other and I'm sure she will do the same."  
  
Tristan turned and hugged Serenity, for both were filled with fear.  
  
"Okay everybody, clear the way. No wonder she can't wake up cause you're not giving her air." The teens turned and moved over to find Grandpa Motto wearing white rubber gloves and dressed as a doctor.  
  
"Grandpa, you're going to aid Hana?" Yugi asked confused.  
  
"Of course I am my grandson. You want to bring her to a useless hospital while you have me?"  
  
Grandpa then checked Hana's temperature and noticed several cuts.  
  
"Is she going to be okay Mr. Motto?" Serenity asked as she watched grandpa get up and take his gloves off.  
  
"She's going to be just fine Serenity. She's just running on a high fever and there are bruises here and there." Grandpa Motto then turned to the other teens. "You kids better head home. It's getting late and the storm is getting worse."  
  
"No way and leave her?" Joey said not wanting to leave Hana left behind.  
  
"Nu-uh." Serenity simply said, in the arms of Tristan.  
  
"If you think I'm leaving my cousin behind, then you're wrong." Tristan said who of course wasn't going to leave his cousin's side.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Duke said.  
  
"I'm staying right here." Téa said.  
  
"I'm not leaving my friend's side. Besides grandpa, you can't kick me out of my own house." Yugi said.  
  
"You kids are the best. I'm glad Hana has friends like you guys." Grandpa then turned and said, "I'll call your parents to tell them you're coming home late?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she got an idea. "Hey, why don't we have a sleepover?"  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea. It could be a party." Téa answered happily.  
  
"But wait.." Nobody would let grandpa speak.  
  
They were already getting pillows and blankets ready. Grandpa just couldn't have six teens partying all night long with one teen knocked out. That would be a disaster.  
  
*******Grandpa Motto's imagination ********************  
  
"Omigosh, Téa look at this guy in this magazine! He's so hot!" Serenity giggled pointing to a tall, dark, and very good-looking guy sitting on the hot summer beach.  
  
"Oooohhhhh, he's so dreamy!" Téa replied walking over to Serenity with a glass of soda.  
  
"I won the duel Tristan so pay up." Joey growled at his best friend.  
  
"Make me." Was all the angry Tristan said.  
  
"You wanna fight big guy!" Joey jumped Tristan as they began punching and kicking each other.  
  
"Well hello Serenity. Glad I'm going to spend the night with you." Duke then pulled the teen closer forcing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!!!! Get away from me you ass!!!!!!" Serenity screamed slapping Duke's face.  
  
"C'mon Yugi. Let's have our own private time." Téa said in a seductive tone.  
  
"Umm, maybe just a kiss on the cheek?" Yugi said slowly.  
  
"Yugi..." Téa said grinning pulling Yugi.  
  
"Give me the money stupid!" Joey yelled at Tristan.  
  
"Yeah right like I'll give you the money!" Tristan shouted punching Joey in the stomach.  
  
Grandpa gasped when he saw Hana was lifeless.  
  
"Oh my god!!!"  
  
************************************  
  
It turned out Grandpa's yell was real for the teens looked up at him confusingly.  
  
"What's a matter grandpa? It's okay to let them sleepover right?" Yugi asked his grandpa, bewilder.  
  
"Oh of course, it's all right Yugi." Grandpa said simply. "Now I'm going to bed. Wake me up if Hana wakes up. Don't want to hear a sound from you kids. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa Motto!!!!!!!" the teens chorused happily.  
  
Grandpa sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Noisy kids." He left into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
As for the teens, they didn't plan to have a wild party. They decided to have a nice quiet one, with checking up on Hana and having little snacks while telling stories. Everybody was actually enjoying it, even Tristan who wasn't in much rage anymore. But Joey kept watch on Hana practically every five minutes for he never wanted to leave her side.  
  
Serenity walked to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down on him with a sweet smile. "Don't worry Joey. I'm sure Hana will do just fine. Look at Tristan. He practically had a heart attack for all I know and he's trying to cool down cause he knows his baby cousin will do just fine. We are all trying to have some fun but at heart we are all worried about her. So c'mon Joey, have a drink and have some fun but that doesn't mean you have forgotten about Hana."  
  
Silence came from the blond and his younger sister let out a sigh and walked back to Tristan's side.  
  
"Poor guy," Téa whispered to Serenity drinking her orange soda. "He never wants to leave her side. He cares for Hana so much."  
  
"Ya, he has a huge crush on her," Serenity winked at Téa as the sapphire eyed giggle.  
  
"Oooooooo, really? He told you?"  
  
"Oh please Téa. He doesn't need to tell you for you to figure out. But I did make him tell me something."  
  
"Oh true. He and Hana were having a blast yesterday. Oh hey, what did he tell you?"  
  
"Well........." Serenity laid back and closed her eyes, remembering the conversation she had with her older brother last night.  
  
*********Serenity's and Joey's conversation (last night) *******************  
  
Serenity stretched and let out a little yawn. "I'm so tired Joey. We had so much fun today. Tristan's cousin, Hana, is the best and I can't wait till our next band practice. That was strange what happened today. One minute Hana is singing, the next she's fainted. Probably just tired from all of the excitement." Serenity then yawned again and flopped onto the bed.  
  
As for her brother, he was deep in thought as in thinking. He finally looked up and said in a quiet tone, "I'm really worried about Hana. I hope she's okay; maybe I should call her."  
  
A small smirk formed on Serenity's lips. "Oooooooo, is Joey Wheeler in love?"  
  
Joey then glared at his sister but her face expression didn't change. Joey then sighs and was about to leave but Serenity's comment made him stop.  
  
"Oh c'mon Joey; fine I'll be nice. What do you think of the new girl?" Serenity asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's a great gal actually. I'm going to ask her to the spring dance."  
  
"Yaaaaaaay!!!!! My brother actually has a girlfriend!!!!!" Serenity exclaimed joyfully jumping behind Joey and hugging his neck.  
  
"Get off me!!!! You're choking me!!!" Joey shoved his younger sister onto the side. "Serenity; Hana and I just met. She's not my girlfriend but she's just going to be my partner for the dance."  
  
"Girlfriend." Serenity corrected, giggling.  
  
Joey turned to his sister and cocked his right eyebrow. "Anyway, if she was my girlfriend, she's isn't my first. You do remember Mai was also my girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Yeah right, barely. The number of dates you guys had was zero. The time you guys went to the movies doesn't count cause you guys did nothing. All you did was watching the movie and that's it. You guys didn't even talk; and it was a horror movie. I expected Mai to jump on you when the monster in the movie popped out of nowhere and started screaming and eating people. But you were the one that screamed and still Mai didn't talk to you. You guys didn't talk at all. Not even in the car. So you guys were never a couple and probably never will be since you have Hana now." Serenity said quickly sitting up and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, wait.." Joey then stopped and was once again, thinking. He finally turned to his sister and yelled, "How did you knew all of that happened?!"  
  
"Oh, ehe." Serenity sweat dropped and rubbed her head. "Well I was just watching you guys."  
  
"What?! You were spying weren't you?!!!!!!!"  
  
"I said I was just watching. It isn't my fault if I happened to be watching the same movie as you guys at the same time."  
  
"Anyway, how did you got out of the house? Weren't you grounded for eating all of the chocolate syrup right out of the bottle and making a mess?"  
  
"No Joey that was you and when dad figured out you sneaked out of the house, you were grounded for three weeks plus the other three weeks."  
  
"Then how do you know about the quietness in the car?"  
  
"Easy. I threw myself in the back of the car and I even sneaked into the theaters."  
  
"You wha??!!!"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the only one involved!! Téa was there too!!!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey wait, I was never included there!!! I never even knew Joey and Mai were on a date!!!!!!!" Téa yelled confusingly at Serenity.  
  
"Hey I couldn't take all the blame!" Serenity let out a fake laugh while Téa sweat dropped.  
  
Téa sighed and lay back down and briskly said, "Whatever, Serenity. What else happened?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Serenity!!!" Joey yelled angrily.  
  
"Well I had to do something. I was so bored at home."  
  
"Whatever Serenity, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Joey?" Serenity said in a sweet tone to her brother.  
  
"What is it sis?"  
  
"You do have a crush on Hana? Don't you? You seemed so much happier with her than with Mai." Serenity's voice was still honey-covered but she was serious, (and curious).  
  
Joey sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Yeah, I guess I do. She's really pretty with those large, glittering violet eyes of hers and her soft, brown hair.." Joey then was dazed thinking about the new comer's inner and outer beauty.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!!!!!! Then my brother does have a girlfriend!!!!" Serenity jumped once again and hugged her brother's neck from behind.  
  
"Serenity!!!! Get off me!!!!!"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Yup, so as you can see, Joey has feelings for this girl," Serenity yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Téa pulled out her pillow and with a yawn, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Everybody was sound asleep except for the blond haired, who continued holding Hana's cold hands and watching her with care.  
  
~*~  
  
Hehehe, nice chapter huh. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon. Watch close for my sister's fanfic, (she's using my pen name) called, Who do I really love?, (a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic). Also, watch out for my other fanfic coming soon called One Truth, Many Lies, (a Cardcaptors fanfic.) Till then peace!! ^_^ 


	8. Trying to Relax

Hey again!!! It's me Archery!!! Whoa I'm really going far with this fanfic. Eight chapter and more to come! C'mon people cheer with me!!! *Crickets chirping* C'mon I know you have more energy than that!! Cheer with me!!!! *Crickets chirping even louder* Not even a whoo- hoo?  
  
Booooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Archery: -_- "I will like you to meet Noriko or just Nori. My stupid, evil, idiotic...."  
  
Noriko: "And cute!!!"  
  
Archery: -_-"Yami."  
  
Noriko: "Yes I'm evil!!! Muhahahahhahahahahhaha!!! That was me booing!!! That's right! Nothing you can do about!!! C'mon people cheer for me."  
  
*Crickets chirping*  
  
Noriko: "Man Archery. You have such a quiet crowd."  
  
Archery: "You're scaring them with your ugliness."  
  
Noriko: "HEY!!!!!!"  
  
Archery: "Oh shut up Nori. You can do me a favor and do the disclaimer for me."  
  
Noriko: ".................."  
  
Archery: "Why aren't you saying anything?"  
  
Noriko: "Cause it will be fun seeing you being in to trouble because you didn't say the disclaimer."  
  
Archery: "Oh leave me alone Nori." *Throws a piece of tape on Noriko's mouth*  
  
Noriko: *Mumbling curses*  
  
Sorry for having you guys having to read all of that (I understand if you skipped all of mine's and my yami's blabbering). (Noriko: *Mumbling angrier*) Gomen gomen!!! Anyways you guys don't think I'm going to leave without responding to your reviews now do you? Well here they are!!!!! ^_^  
  
Shishu: Yeah the seventh chapter did cause you to go through all of those feelings. Poor Joey. Poor Hana. Poor me!!! What Grandpa imagined was funny. My favorite part was when Serenity called Duke an ass. Yeah the story is getting really easy to predict but fear the title. No fear the upcoming chapters. No fear me!!!! Muhahahhahahahahahhahahaha!!!! Ehe. ^_^;; Thank you very much for reviewing!!!!!  
  
Izumi Star: Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww!!!!!!! Joey very much enjoys your comfort. Don't worry. Hana will get better soon. But things get even worse along the way......... Thanks for putting my stories on your favorite stories list!!!!!!!! You made me so happy!!!!!!!^^  
  
Kelly A.K.A. Moongoddes713: Yeah you finally reviewed!!!! That's sort of fast for a slowpoke like you. (J/K) Yeah I will update soon. You should call your story Silent Screams of Love. Hehhheeee. Don't worry. I'll update soon.  
  
Seto's girl-942: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!!!!!!!! You love my story!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!! ^^  
  
DayDreamerz: It's okay!!! Omigosh!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry if I made you felt bad for just being too overly excited. It's okay! No really it was nothing I just wanted to state what I said before. Gomen gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I probably made you bored with all of my yammering. Sorry!!!!! ^^;;;  
  
To all of my fellow reviewers: Thank you very much!!!!!!!! You make me sooooooo happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
*~ Chapter 8 ~*  
  
Trying to Relax  
  
"Hhhhhhhhm. What? Where am I?" The young violet eyed opened her eyes and right away couldn't recognize her surroundings. She then saw other teens snoozing on the floor and one blond one resting his head on the hand rest. She smiled but quickly turned around when somebody called her.  
  
"Ah. You're finally awake." Hana found herself staring into the eyes of a short elderly man.  
  
"Um, where am I? Who are you?" The old guy seemed nice enough to Hana so she just returned the friendless.  
  
"Sorry for startling you. I'm Solomon Motto, Yugi's grandfather. You must be Hana Taylor, Tristan's cousin. You're at my game shop."  
  
"Oh hi, what happened? The last thing I remember was I was walking in the rain and then I ended up in here."  
  
"Hana, you're awake!"  
  
Hana turned and in a flash was in the arms of the blond haired teen. She was a bit startled but returned the hug and was glad Joey cared so much for her.  
  
"Yeah Joey, I'm glad I'm awake too."  
  
"I was so worried about you, Hana. What happened?"  
  
Joey released Hana and let her to explain but both were interrupted by a joyous cry.  
  
"HANA! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!!!!!!" It turned out to be Tristan who had swooped Hana right off the couch and gave her a huge bear hug.  
  
"Tristan you're hurting me!!!!"  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you're okay Hana!!!"  
  
"Mmme toooooo!!!"  
  
"What?! I can't hear you!"  
  
"I suid meeeeeeeeeeeee toooooooo!!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Tristan finally released his cousin who didn't realized he was choking her. "So what happened?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
But she stopped when a brunette, chestnut, and a multi-color haired teens came rushing in asking her questions.  
  
"Téa, Serenity, Yugi, I'm doing fine."  
  
"So what happened, Hana?" Yugi asked as he and the rest of the guys sat Indian style on the floor watching the violet eyed with much interest.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
But she was once again interrupted by the knocking on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Téa exclaimed getting up and running to the door. She opened the door and was surprise to see a white haired teen standing before her.  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard the news."  
  
"You heard about Tristan's cousin getting hit by a car?"  
  
"Um, no. I heard about Grandpa Motto going ballistic because he needed more help setting up some new games display and I volunteered to help. But as long as I'm here, tell me about Tristan's cousin getting hit by a car."  
  
"Well Joey found her unconscious on the street and he brought her over here. Come on inside. She was about to explain."  
  
"Oh my. Alright then." Téa led Bakura to the room as the other teens greeted him.  
  
"Okay so what happened?" Bakura asked as he sat with the rest of the teens.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Oh wait. You're Tristan's cousin? I didn't even know Tristan had a cousin. I'm Ryou Bakura, friend of Tristan's."  
  
"Oh hey Bakura. I'm Hana Taylor, Tristan's cous."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well what happened was-"  
  
"Breakfast!" Grandpa came into the room as a tasty smell flew from the kitchen.  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
Hana was the last to go to the kitchen for she was tired of being interrupted. The kitchen smelled of French toast and orange juice.  
  
"Mmmm. Looks good, gramps." Joey said as he stuffed the whole toast in his mouth. Then, bright as a blueberry, his face turned into a bluish- purplish color.  
  
"Joey, are you all right?!" Téa asked the blond haired as worry fill her up.  
  
"Joey!" Hana quickly got up and slapped the brown eyed boy's back sending a piece of French toast to fly out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow Hana, I don't know what hurt more. The pain I got from choking or the pain I got from you whacking my back."  
  
"You should be thankful. You almost died from how much you were choking."  
  
"Okay, okay, thank you Hana."  
  
Hana grinned. "You're welcome."  
  
"Man, Joey you need to more careful. Don't be stuffing your face like that." Téa said sounding very much like Mrs. Wheeler.  
  
"You sound like my mom, Téa."  
  
"Shut up, Joey. At least I have a brain and know how to think before stuffing myself and choking."  
  
"........."  
  
"Humph; thought so."  
  
"Anyways, Téa I wasn't just choking because of eating it whole but because of the awful taste. It tasted like trash from a stunk up dumpster."  
  
"You haven't tasted the orange juice yet. It tastes like contaminated water." Duke said as he walked up to the sink and drained the juice away.  
  
"Excuse me! That's the thank you I get for making you breakfast?!" Grandpa yelled which made the teens jumped.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to tell them that grandpa is a horrible cook," Yugi whispered but everybody heard. Everybody heard which defiantly includes grandpa. The elder's violet eyes were bulging out of his head.  
  
The teens were scared and they mentally noted not to ever cross an old guy and his cooking because what was happening now, serious consequences were following up.  
  
Bakura finally stood up which made everybody stared at him. Ryou was just one of those guys that hate breaking the rules. Now everybody was depending on him. Depending on him to make up a great excuse to calm down the elderly; depending on him to rescue them from their own problems; depending on him to be the peacemaker. The elder wasn't even his grandfather. One thing they didn't understand was that he was just as frightened about Grandpa Motto just as everybody else was.  
  
Bakura sighed because the only heroic thing he could do was tell the truth. "Well I'm tired of all of you staring at me so all I can say is this. The only reason I came here was because I had to give grandpa cooking lessons." Everybody just stare, and stare, and stare some more.  
  
Finally Hana piped up and broke the silence. "Oh well. May you please give me cooking lessons?"  
  
Now everybody was staring at her. Just staring and- "Okay people! If you didn't just realize, Mr. Motto left the room about a couple of minutes ago so you can stop being all scared. And what's wrong in asking Ryou to teach me a couple of cooking lessons?"  
  
Joey burst out laughing. "Wow the little gal is all tough!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to offend you guys or anything but you guys just kept staring," the violet eyed scoffed.  
  
This made Joey exploded even more with laughter. "Hey wait! You don't know how to cook? Aren't girls supposed to know how to cook?"  
  
"Not all girls know how to cook Wheeler." Then the violet eyed burst laughing and she and Joey were now laughing stuff at each other.  
  
"Wow, I'll never understand love between a girlfriend and a boyfriend." Duke said in awe watching the brown and the blond die of laughter. "But then I will soon understand once you and I join together my dear sweet Serenity." Duke said smoothly linking his arms with the chestnut haired.  
  
"Give the girl some space," Tristan angrily said pulling the raven haired away from the chestnut.  
  
"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Hana and Joey both blushed at the comment.  
  
"Okay I will teach you how to cook. I'll teach all of you guys."  
  
"Okay!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
The teens were all dressed up in aprons and each was holding a plastic bowl. Bakura grabbed a bag of flour and plopped some into his bowl and passed it around, his "students" doing the same.  
  
"Hey wait, what are we making?" Hana asked the brown eyed as she dropped the flour bag onto the table.  
  
"Chocolate cake, I guess since you guys are a bunch of pigs, I decided to make this first lesson on making some dessert."  
  
"Wait, you're saying that there's a lesson everyday?" Téa asked her sapphire eyes churning to Bakura's soft brown ones.  
  
The white haired teen shrugged not knowing whether or not if there are future lessons.  
  
"You should Bakura. That way I can have cake everyday!" Joey happily commented thinking of all of the chewy, delicious, luscious deserts he will be stuffing his face with.  
  
"Hhhhmmm. Okay we will have classes everyday after school at four here at Mr. Motto's kitchen. Five dollars per classes but you can pay for the whole month which will be about thirty dollars or so. I will provide the necessary utensils needed but you also have to pay for those too unless you have your own. Ingredients are free though. Okay now you have to-"  
  
"Bakura!!!" The teens' yelled mouths open wide.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked bewilderedly.  
  
"You don't need to charge us for anything. We're your friends. We're supposed to have this stuff for free." Téa said with her arms crossed.  
  
Bakura stopped stirring and gave the sapphire eyed a look with both of his eyebrows raised. "You want to learn how to cook, don't you? Well just follow my rules and-"  
  
Hana gasped and pointed to Bakura's chest. A shining golden light was glowing around Bakura's neck.  
  
"Your millennium ring, Bakura." Yugi said as Bakura slipped the ring off his neck. He then shrugged and shoved it into the nearest drawer.  
  
"What was that?!" Hana was the only one in the room that was clueless about the Millenniums items and their mystical powers.  
  
'Maybe I should explain this to her, Yugi.' The ancient pharaoh telepathically said to Yugi.  
  
'Yeah, maybe she will understand it more if you tell her, Yami.'  
  
Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began glowing and in a flash, in Yugi's place was taken by Yami Yugi.  
  
Hana watched her violets wide as ever. "W-what just h-happened?" she finally stammered. "Where's Yugi? Who are you? You look just like Yugi just taller and hotter."  
  
"Hey, Yami is-" Téa stopped in mid sentence. She can feel the pharaoh's violet eyes following her. Téa turned away, blushing. "Um, never mind."  
  
"So what happened?!" Hana looked terrified for it must be sort of freaky seeing one of your best friends change before you.  
  
"I'm Yami Yugi. Yami is what I prefer. I'm a five-thousand year old pharaoh locked up in the chambers of my puzzle. There are seven Millennium items and each has its own kind of dangerous power. I, or you can say Yugi, owns the Millennium puzzle which contains my spirit. Bakura owns the Millennium ring which holds the evil spirit known as Yami Bakura. He wants all of the ancient items. There's so much more to be discovering about these mystical objects ....... And my ancient past."  
  
"Whoa........ That's so cool............... hey wait, yami means dark or evil or whatever but doesn't that mean you're evil Yami?"  
  
"I'm more, as you can see, of Yugi's dark twin but I'm of a person of good doing while most others are of evil doings."  
  
"Ooooohhhhhhh....... I see..... So what happened to you? You're like thousands of years old and you look great except for that hairstyle. What's with the multi colors? But it doesn't matter cause I sort of like it. Oh well, you still look hot."  
  
Yami sweat dropped and cleared his voice. "Now I have told you everything but now you need to tell me, I mean us something."  
  
Hana started blinking several times not knowing what the pharaoh wanted. "Um, okay."  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
Hana sighed and plopped onto a chair. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table, thinking and finally said, "It's a long story but if I must....."  
  
The other teens sat down ready to hang onto to every word.  
  
Hana closed her eyes and began slowly. "Well I was just heading to the arcade to meet Téa and Serenity but I, um bumped into Joey."  
  
Joey nodded in agreement as the violet eyed continued. "Then I bumped into um, Mai. She wanted to talk to me about Jo-" She then stopped just in time realizing what she could have just say. 'I can't tell them what I was really talking to Mai about. What will they think? What will Joey think?'  
  
"About Jo-jo the elephant. There's a carnival coming by and um, Jo-jo is going to be the star. Yeah, anyways..."  
  
Serenity and Téa exchanged confused looks. They knew something Hana said wasn't true. Just a lie covering up the real truth. They seemed to be the only one that noticed because even as the guys were listening closely to what Hana was saying, they really just wanted to know how she got hit.  
  
"We talked and um," Hana decided to skip the part about Miss. Valentine's tantrum. "I decided to leave already and it started raining. I was trying to cross the street and I couldn't see and um, I got hit. Anyways, who saved me? Did a neighbor or somebody called?"  
  
"You should thank Joey, Hana. He was the one that saved you." Yugi said who turned back to his regular state with Yami in his soul room listening to every word.  
  
"Really?" Hana's eyes met Joey's and she gave a small cute smile which made Joey blushed. "Thanks Joey. Ever since I came here, you..." She glanced around smiling to everybody. "And everybody else has been here to support me. Thanks guys."  
  
Joyful comments flew into the air for everybody was strongly agreeing.  
  
"Here, everybody put there hands together." Téa said as she dug into her purse and finally pulled out a black marker. She put on her hands in and with the other, took the marker to draw a picture onto her and her best friends' hands.  
  
"A happy face!" Serenity said happily when Téa was done with her picture.  
  
"Wow, this again." Joey said as he pulled his hand away and examines the portion of the picture.  
  
"The last time we did this it was only Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and I. Now Duke, Serenity, Bakura, and our new member, you, Hana, are now part of our friendship ring."  
  
"Okay, aren't you going to say you're speech, Téa?" Joey asked staring Téa straight in the eye.  
  
"Aren't you guys tired of my speeches?"  
  
"No, we enjoy you're speeches, Téa." Yugi said with a warm smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Oh you guys are so sweet. Okay." Téa and the rest of the guys once again put their hands together and Téa, with a serious expression, said, "This symbol represents our strong friendship and how we will be with each other no matter what. These markings may slowly wash away but nothing will ever destroy the strong bond between us. As best friends we started and as best friends we will stay!"  
  
"Yeah!!!!"  
  
"Well better get going with our lesson." Bakura got up and tossed everyone a couple of eggs.  
  
Hana got up and cracked two eggs into her mixture. Joey passed by and she flashed him a smile. The blond returned the smile and made his way to his mixing bowl.  
  
'Joey.....my hero.'  
  
~*~  
  
"The cakes are done!!!" the young white haired yelled happily opening the oven. A sweet aroma filled the room which made Joey drool.  
  
Bakura pulled out eight cooling chocolate cakes from the hot oven and placed them onto the table.  
  
"Bon appetite!" Bakura said cheerfully as the teens grabbed a fork and was about to pig out.  
  
"This is going to taste delicious!!!" Tristan dropped his fork and was about to use bare hands to eat his pastry until a white flash sprinted to his cake.  
  
"You dumb ass cat!!!!!!!" Tristan shouted as rage boiled up inside of him.  
  
A small white kitten with brown stripes dug her face into the mushy treat. What made Tristan angry wasn't the fact that there was a cat on his desert but the ugly fact that the cat was Mew-mew.  
  
"Tristan no!!!" Hana screamed but it was useless. From the looks on Tristan's and the kitten's face, this was the sign of war.  
  
Tristan yelled and dodged onto the table after the cat but she sprinted out of the way, just in time.  
  
The table flipped and crashed onto the floor letting the cakes fly in the air. "No, the deserts!!!!" Bakura shouted but the cakes had its mind of its own. He, luckily, was able to catch his cake. The rest, however, landed directly on Joey's face!  
  
Hana couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the blond haired smothered in chocolate frosting was pretty humorous.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" Joey fused and seized Bakura's pastry and threw it in the air, straight to Hana's face.  
  
"You're going to pay Joey Wheeler!" The violet eyed then grabbed a dozen of eggs and tossed each one of them at the full-of-laughter blond.  
  
Chocolate pieces dripped out of his mouth as the Joey jumped onto the flipped table and shouted, "Food fight!!!"  
  
"Oh zip it Wheeler!" The violet eyed grabbed a handful of cherries and threw it into the air. They all flew directly into the blonde's mouth.  
  
He spit the berries out of his mouth and grinned. "Are you battling the king of food fights to a challenge?"  
  
Hana grinned widely and stared at the strawberries she was bouncing in the palm of her hand. "Yes hotshot. In case you haven't notice, I was the queen of food fights since kindergarten and now I am in high school. Meaning, I'm the best and will be even greater. You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Well bring it on woman!"  
  
The blond jumped off the table and dumped a bowl of flour onto Hana.  
  
The sapphire eyed watched the activity and laughed. She laughed so hard she didn't even notice the wind of egg yolk flying her way. But it did take her by surprise as yolk spread into her sapphires.  
  
"Who did that?!!" Téa yelled which brought nearby snickers from the corner. She turned and saw Yugi explode with laughter.  
  
"Yugi!!!" She sprinted to the multi-colored haired and threw a sack of sugar over his head.  
  
"Hey cherry bunny!" Duke rolled onto the ground and grabbed somebody's leg which he thought belong to Serenity. But he was wrong.  
  
"What are you doing Duke???!!!!" It turned out to be Tristan and he was in a bad mood. He was still after the cat and here comes Duke pulling him to the ground.  
  
"Hahhahhahahah!" Duke turned and egg splattered on his forehead. Serenity was the one that threw the egg and her sides were splitting from all of the laughter.  
  
"Catch me if you can wonder boy!!!" Hana yelled joyfully running away from the flying blueberries.  
  
"You will lose!!!" Joey jumped in front of the violet eyed holding a bowl full of flour mixed with berries, egg yolk, and chocolate frosting. "I made my special mix which will demolish you! Hhahahahhaha!!!!!!"  
  
She looked around giggling and grabbed a large tube of chocolate frosting. "You will fail to the signs of chocolate boy! Muahahhahahahhaha!!!!!!!!" She squeezed the tube and watched the sweet frosting mix in the air.  
  
"Do I smell cake?"  
  
"Grandpa no!" But it was too late. Chocolate smeared all over his face. Grandpa's face turned red. "That's it!!!!"  
  
He then seized the water hose from the sink and sprayed burning water onto the teens.  
  
All the teens froze. Joey was on top of Hana, Serenity was choking Duke with her foot murmuring "Die you freaking idiot!" under her breath, Tristan was strangling Mew-mew, and Téa was about to throw a bag of flour on top of Yugi.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The teens screamed from the burning pain and ran out of the room quicker than a wink.  
  
"Man that burned!" Tristan complained rubbing his backside.  
  
Bakura took a quick glance at his watch and finally looked up. "I got to go guys. I have to help my dad pack up for his next trip to Egypt. See you all later."  
  
"Why don't all the guys go with you Bakura? I know there is a lot of equipment he has to carry," Yugi suggested.  
  
"Sure, the more help the merrier."  
  
"We'll see you later. Serenity, Hana, and I will be cleaning the kitchen," Téa said and with a small wave, the boys left.  
  
The three teenage girls went into the kitchen and didn't know how much of mess they made.  
  
"Wow. Did we do this much of a mess?" Serenity said, amazed, scanning the room with her brown eyes.  
  
"Yep well now we have to clean it up. Unless if we want to see grandpa getting mad again." Hana laughed as she grabbed the plastic bucket and filled it up with cool water.  
  
"Oh the picture is fading away," Serenity said sadly studying the half washed picture of the happy face that Téa drew earlier.  
  
"Yeah but remember what Téa said. 'These markings may slowly wash away but nothing will ever destroy the strong bond between us.' That was a very nice speech you made Téa. You should be a spokeswoman." Hana said with a smile.  
  
Téa laughed and nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the compliment Hana. But I will rather be a dancer. There was actually a time when I was seven and performed in the circus for juniors."  
  
Serenity then stopped scrubbing the table and looked up at the ceiling thinking. She then looked at Hana and with confusion in her voice asked, "You said there was a circus coming? I don't remember hearing about that."  
  
"Well I, um ok I lied about that," Hana's voice was low but the two other girls heard her clearly.  
  
"Yeah Hana. Why did you lie, anyways? What were you and Mai really talking about?" Téa asked with her hands on her hips. She and Serenity watched the silent violet eyed waiting for a reply.  
  
Hana sighed and turned over an overturned chair and tried to feel comfortable in the seat. She sighed again and looked up at the two impatient teens. "Ok Joey."  
  
Serenity began blinking several times and confusion came over her. "Joey? What about my brother?"  
  
"Mai and I were talking about...Joey."  
  
"Why Joey?" Téa asked.  
  
"She told me that he was a player. And the stupid thing was that I believed her." The violet eyed looked down now feeling really dumb that she actually listened to Mai.  
  
"She told you what?! How can that dumb blond say my older brother is a player?! A player! A player!" Serenity surely was angry that somebody called her brother a player especially somebody who was barely on a date with him.  
  
"Mai is a liar Hana. Joey would never do something terrible like being a player. Why would she tell you something like that?" Téa asked shocked of the reason Mai would call Joey a player.  
  
"She said that they used to go out with each other and that they practically got married and all this other junk."  
  
"Oh please! Joey and Mai were NEVER a couple! Gosh they never even went out! Mai is lying, Hana. She's just jealous because Joey finally found a girl he actually likes." Serenity rolled her eyes as Téa laughed.  
  
"Joey has a crush on me?" Hana blush knowing sudden news like this. She knew there was a love connection and that she may have a crush on him but she didn't know Joey would like her or not.  
  
"Of course, he does Hana." Téa smiled brightly glad that Hana was a bit happy now after talking about her actual talk with Mai.  
  
"He does? How do you know all this stuff Serenity?" Hana looked up at Serenity who giggled and replied with a wink, "Of course since I'm his sister, let's just say I know how to open Joey up."  
  
"Well he did ask me to the dance. I also heard Tristan planning to ask you Serenity."  
  
Serenity stopped in mid-laughter and blinked furiously. "Really?"  
  
The sapphire and violet eyed exploded laughing.  
  
"Hey Grandpa Motto doesn't know we're cleaning the kitchen right?" Téa asked grinning with a bright brilliant idea twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and? What are you thinking Téa?" Serenity asked watching the sapphire eyed laughed, clapping her eyes.  
  
"Perfect! C'mon guys! We are going to the mall!!"  
  
"But we have to clean up Téa." Hana said confused about Téa's idea.  
  
"Like I said, grandpa doesn't know we're cleaning the kitchen so we can go the mall to buy our dresses for the spring dance! The boys can clean up this mess. We are going shopping girls!"  
  
"All right! Let's go shopping!" Hana said happily jumping from her seat.  
  
The three girls ran down the steps and Hana quickly scribbled onto a piece of paper:  
  
Out with the girls! Be back soon!! ^^  
-Hana  
  
She left the note on the counter and just as she was going to leave, the door flew opened and in came in the guys.  
  
"Hey girls. What's the hurry?" Tristan asked watching the three girls stop to a halt.  
  
Serenity smiled sweetly and walked over to Tristan. "We were going to go out to look for you guys. We were worried sick about you guys. I thought you could have been hurt." She then made a sniffling sound as in crying and threw herself into Tristan's arms. "Tristan I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Tristan smiled back and hugged Serenity tightly. "It's okay Serenity. I'm here now." He then released her and the chestnut haired smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you Tristan."  
  
"It was nothing Serenity for uh whatever I did."  
  
She then laughed and pulled out a key ring full of keys. "No really Tristan. Thank you."  
  
Tristan was bewildered but then realized she had his car keys. "My car keys!"  
  
Serenity and the other teenage girls ran out the door and jumped into the car. The chestnut haired winked and blew a kiss to Tristan.  
  
He swiftly ran out just to see the three girls in the car driving away. "Bye Tristan! See you later!!" Hana called to her angry cousin.  
  
"Your cousin left a note, Tristan." Duke said as handed the enraged teen the note.  
  
Tristan scanned through it with his brown eyes and became even angrier as he crumbled up the note and threw it at Duke. "How can she leave?! She can get hurt again!"  
  
"Well let's go after them," Joey said as the other teens nodded in agreement and was about to make their way out of the game shop until-  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
The boys turned to see Grandpa Motto with clear anger in his plum- like eyes.  
  
The multicolored haired teen stepped up and clears his throat. "We're going to look for Hana and the girls. They just left and Tristan's afraid his cousin could get hurt."  
  
"And you're going to leave with that mess in the kitchen?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nope, start working."  
  
The boys groaned and followed Grandpa Motto upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Almost there girls," Téa said speeding to the large outlet mall. The sapphire eyed was the driver as her passengers were the violet and brown eyed who were enjoying the cool spring season at the back of the car.  
  
The violet eyed closed her eyes and tilted her face to the bright sun. Cool breezes blew through her soft brown hair and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
The chestnut haired turned to the brown haired and stated questionably to her best friend, "Are you enjoying your time here at Domino?"  
  
The violet eyes opened and turned to face the chestnut. "Oh yeah. This is the best. I can't wait for the spring dance."  
  
"Yup, especially now that we all have dates."  
  
Téa stayed quiet for a bit before replying, "Well I guess you guys have dates. I don't have one yet."  
  
The two girls at the back grinned and chorused teasingly together, "Yami!"  
  
Téa blushed at this comment but made a lousy defense by saying, "Yami? Yami is not my date."  
  
"Nope, he is your date, Téa," Serenity teased which made Téa even flustered even more.  
  
"Yeah Téa. You did say he was your um, what were you gonna say earlier today?" Hana asked the sapphire eyed.  
  
"It's just that......how about Yugi?" Téa's eyes darken and she kept them low with her hands barely on the steering wheel.  
  
"Road!!!!!!" Hana and Serenity screamed holding on to each other as a gas truck headed their way.  
  
"Huh?" Téa snapped back to reality and attempted to make a turn. She turned too sharply which caused to speed off the road and headed straight to a small park.  
  
"Stop!!! Stop!!!" Serenity and Hana both yelled watching the car head to straight to an apple tree.  
  
"I'm trying!!! I'm trying!!!" Téa's foot kept stumping on the pedal to make the car stop but the car just moved even faster.  
  
"I'm going to die without telling the ones I love how I truly love them," Hana whimpered her heart ready to pound out of her chest.  
  
"I'm going to die without telling Joey how much of a great brother he was," Serenity managed to say through her fogged up throat.  
  
"I'm just going to die!" Téa screamed and before she knew it, the car crashed right into the tree.  
  
"Am I dead?" the violet eyed asked interrupting the silence.  
  
The chestnut haired looked up and cried cheerfully, "We're alive!!!!"  
  
"Any of you guys hurt?" Téa asked as she and the other girls climbed out of the badly damaged vehicle.  
  
"No we're fine," Serenity said but Hana's eyes were filled with worried.  
  
"Tristan's gonna kill me!!!!"  
  
"But I was the driver!" Téa's heart beat even faster for the fact she almost died and that Tristan was probably going kill her instead of his cousin.  
  
"He's going to kill all of us for even leaving the game shop!" Serenity said seeing how much damage they had caused. The front window was shattered and the doors were scrunched up. Steam arose from the motor and all four wheels were flat.  
  
Hana pulled out her cell phone and dialed a bunch of numbers. "I'm calling in a tow truck. We could try to repair the damage without my cousin knowing.  
  
"You should also call the funeral home. There's going to be three funerals tonight after Tristan kills us."  
  
~*~  
  
"We can finally leave now."  
  
The sapphire and brown eyed looked up to see the young violet eyed teen heading their way. "The mechanic said that the insurance will cover up the price."  
  
"Great, now we just have to think up an excuse for Tristan why his car is missing," Téa said still looking on the worse side of the horrifying event.  
  
Serenity let out a sigh of relief and turned to lead the girls out of the car repair shop. "Yeah we could finally leave this place. I almost gagged for I can't stand the smell of gasoline."  
  
"The weird thing is the reason you couldn't stop, Téa is because somebody cut the brakes," Hana said and shuddered at the thought that somebody wanted her to get injured or even far worse....wanted her to die.  
  
"Whoa, weird things are happening," Serenity said and grief filled her up. "We could have died but a miracle has happened and um we're alive and not even a bruise is on us."  
  
Téa then jumped in front of the two girls and pasted on a smile. "Come on guys. Cheer up. We are alive so we could still go to the mall. We could just flag ourselves a taxi."  
  
Hana pasted on a smile and silently agreed. "Yeah. Let's go then."  
  
As soon as the girls stepped outside, a taxi was right there dropping off an elderly. The teens ran to the taxi and in no time at all, they were at the mall.  
  
"So this is the large outlet mall." Hana and her best friends walked into the mall and the violet eyed was fascinated. Stores were everywhere and so were food stands. Lights brought the place to glow.  
  
"C'mon. I know a great store where they sell dresses." Téa led the girls to an escalator which brought them right upstairs. They walked into a large store with gigantic glass doors.  
  
As soon as the entered inside, Serenity squealed and ran to a rack full of dresses. "So many choices! What to pick?!"  
  
The girls threw dresses at each other and in a flash each teen had an armload of dresses.  
  
All three went to a separate dressing room trying on various clothing.  
  
They all stepped out dressed up and was surprise to see an eighteen year old employee waiting for them outside of the fitting rooms.  
  
"Welcome to Princess; The store where you come in as an ordinary girl and come out feeling as a princess. I'm Kari Anna. You can just call me Aria. I saw you three girls holding all of these dresses and thought that maybe you needed help in choosing." Kari Anna shook each of the girls' hands. She had curly hair slightly dyed an aquamarine blue but it was mostly dyed a grass green. Large hoops earrings hung from her ears and a large amount of golden bangles loosely hung on her wrist. She was wearing black jeans and a midnight colored tank top which read "Lovely Chick" in huge, pink glittering letters.  
  
"Hey Aria. Yeah I think we might need help in choosing. There are too many choices to pick from." Serenity said pleasantly glad somebody is offering her and her friends some help. Each girl introduced themselves and went back into their own dressing rooms.  
  
The first to come out was Serenity dressed in a black really, really low-cut dress and six inch high sandals.  
  
"What ya think? Don't I look wonderful in this cute dress?!" the chestnut exclaimed showing off her clothing.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOO!!! You're not going out in that dress! Are you joking?! You're underage missy." Aria quickly disproved that Serenity went out wearing that.  
  
"Oh come on. It's not for me, it's for Tristan!" Serenity said cheerfully twirling around but Aria didn't care who it was for. Not even she will wear a dress like that.  
  
"Go back in!" Aria ordered to Serenity as the chestnut groaned and went back to her dressing room.  
  
Next Hana stepped out wearing a huge, puffy, orange dress. "Whoa I feel so....big in this."  
  
"Nope, you look like a pumpkin in that," Aria shook her head and escorted Hana back into the room.  
  
"I feel so hot in this!" Téa complained as wobbled out of her dressing room dressed in a huge, white ballroom dress with thousand of diamonds hanging everywhere.  
  
Aria shook her head signaling Téa to go back to the changing room. She sighed and murmured under her breath, "I don't even know why we sell half these dresses."  
  
All three girls stepped out wearing the same type of clothing but in a different style. Serenity wore a pink and white skirt that went passed her knees to her ankles with a matching blouse, Hana wore a lilac and white mini skirt with a matching tank top, and Téa wore a sky blue and white patterned dress.  
  
"No, no you guys look like checkerboards besides you each want to wear your own unique style not look like identical twins."  
  
"Yeah anyways, how am I supposed to impress Tristan wearing this?" Serenity complained as the other three girls sweat dropped.  
  
Aria sighed and disappeared behind a racket full of various dresses and came back with an armload of clothing. She threw them at the girls and the three teens did another round of changing.  
  
More clothing flew over the dressing rooms' doors and there were many "arguments" especially when Serenity keeps coming out wearing inappropriate wardrobes, some that even went a bit too far and Tristan might not like.  
  
Aria waited patiently for the girls, sitting on a stool. She glanced at her watch and the three dressing room doors soon flew open. She lifted her gaze up and clapped her hands joyfully. "Perfect! You girls look marvelous! You girls look like princesses!"  
  
The three teens twirled around in the large glass mirror and all cheered. Each looked beautiful and spectacular in their dresses.  
  
"When Tristan sees me in this, he's going to die and be so happy that he picked a perfect date like me!!!" Serenity marveled, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"But you need more than a dress to make him flip. Now you girls need to accessorize!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
After numerous modeling and opinions, the girls finally found everything they needed. Their shopping bags were filled with dresses and shoes and accessories and so much stuff the girls can't carry.  
  
"I wish the guys were here. That way they can hold our bags." Serenity complained as she and the girls left the shop with their bags.  
  
"Yeah but that all of that shopping was worth it," Hana pointed out to the chestnut haired.  
  
A rumbling noise formed from the sapphire's stomach signaling that it she was very hungry.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Téa exclaimed as her two friends laughed.  
  
"I'm craving for some hamburgers," Hana said as her stomach also rumbled. "Mmm or maybe some cheesy burgers with crispy bacon and the patty is juicy and-" She was then dazed out and started drooling for the thought of such a great beef patty.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "You're just like my brother Hana. Just thinking about food. No wonder you guys make a perfect couple. So airhead but your head is all full with things to eat."  
  
The violet's world was interrupted by the comment. "Serenity; Joey and I are not a couple."  
  
The chestnut smiled mischievously and replied, simply, "Then I'll make you two into a couple."  
  
Hana gave Serenity a puzzled look not understanding what the chestnut meant. "What do you mean you will turn us into a couple?"  
  
But Serenity ignored the brown hair's confusion and ran off laughing to the food court.  
  
"Hey Serenity! Come back here! You still haven't answered my question!! Serenity!!"  
  
After a quick bite of cheeseburgers and chili fries, the girls waited outside on a bench waiting for a taxi.  
  
Téa yawned and stretched out her arms. "Man the taxi is awfully late. I called them about half an hour ago and they still haven't arrived."  
  
"Yeah watch Joey start calling me. He doesn't even know my cell phone number!" Serenity laughed as she removed the scunci off her wrist and used it to tie her hair in a ponytail. "It may be spring but it's hot like if it's the summer. Right Hana? Hana?"  
  
But the young teen was off in her little world. She was staring up at the twinkling stars winking down at her. 'I can't wait for the dance. Joey and I will be dancing gracefully into the moonlight.' Her eyes sparkled as the stars above her.  
  
"Well she's in her own world," Téa sighed watching Hana dazed out.  
  
A black shadow quickly passed behind the violet eyed.  
  
"Huh?" Hana snapped back to reality and her two friends noticed the sudden scare.  
  
"What's a matter Hana?" Serenity asked the violet eyed who was now staring up at the sky with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just getting a bit chilly. Let's call in another taxi."  
  
"Yeah. Serenity can I borrow your cell phone again?" Téa asked as the chestnut nodded and handed the sapphire eyed her flip-flop.  
  
Téa dialed a bunch of numbers and waited for an answer.  
  
After ten minutes of arguing on the phone, Téa hung up and threw the cell in the air in anger.  
  
"Hey my cell!" Serenity shouted catching her phone in time.  
  
"So what happened?" Hana asked confused about the conversation that seemed like it was never going to end.  
  
"They said we canceled! We didn't cancel! If we did, we wouldn't be here waiting!"  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Serenity asked placing her cell phone back in her purse.  
  
"Need a ride? I'm on a break so I can give a free ride home."  
  
The girls turned to see a green haired in front of them.  
  
"Aria! Great timing!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder where the girls are," Joey wondered out loud as the other boys jumped up and cheered for their favorite baseball team just hit a homerun.  
  
"Oh yeah, poor Serenity can be out there all hurt," Duke replied.  
  
"We better call them! Hana can be hurt again!" Joey exclaimed and as soon as he was going to pick up the phone, it ringed.  
  
************ Joey's and Serenity's phone conversation *********************  
  
Joey: "Hello?"  
  
Serenity: "Hey Joey. It's me!"  
  
Joey: "Serenity? Where are you?"  
  
Serenity: "Over at your house."  
  
Joey: "Where are the other girls?"  
  
Serenity: "What? I can't hear you. My battery is running low."  
  
Joey: "I said where the other girls are."  
  
Serenity: "Joey I can't h-"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~*~  
  
"I lost the connection. The battery is out," Serenity sighed stuffing her phone back in her purse.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Aria!!!" Hana called out to the blue-green haired eighteen-year-old.  
  
"No problem, bye!!!" With that, the store employee left around the corner.  
  
"K, well here's my house okay Joey's actually. My dad should still be at work and won't be back until morning." Serenity said as she opened the door to the house.  
  
The girls' decided to have a sleepover at Joey's house since Serenity is also staying over there for awhile and it could keep them away from telling Tristan about the car.  
  
Luckily, they also brought new pajamas and other type of sleepwear at the mall.  
  
"You guys want me to order anything to eat? I'm sure there's probably nothing left in the refrigerator. Joey beat all of us to it."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going home now. I'm tired and I wanna check up on Serenity," Joey commented getting up from the couch.  
  
"Yeah I think we better get going. See you later Yugi," Tristan said as he and the other boys waved the multi-colored good-bye.  
  
The boys soon left going their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
A long yawned popped out of the chestnut's mouth but she managed to stuff in a cheesy pepperoni pizza in her mouth.  
  
"This sleepover was a great idea, Serenity. But I don't have my uniform with me for school tomorrow." Téa reminded the chestnut as she nodded with cheese and sauce dripping down her chin.  
  
"Omigosh! I forgot about school tomorrow! What am I going to do?! I don't have my school uniform!" Hana exclaimed almost dropping her can of Mr. Teddy's cream soda.  
  
Serenity let out a little burp and smiled stupidly. "Relaxed, Hana. I'll call Tristan to go pick up your uniform and Téa's parents are probably home so they will hand them to him."  
  
"Oh okay," Hana relaxed and propped onto the floor blanket with quilts.  
  
"I get the last pizza slice!!!!!!!!" Téa cried dodging to the large pizza box.  
  
"Hey, no way!!! I should get it! It was my money!!!" Serenity shouted grabbing Téa's ankle making her trip.  
  
"Hahhahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!! The fastest girl always wins the race!!!!!!" Hana laughed but fell back onto the floor.  
  
"No so fast Hana!!!" Serenity and Téa yelled holding her down.  
  
But Hana's hand accidentally slammed the pizza slice causing it to fly in the air and stick right unto the ceiling.  
  
"There goes the pizza," Hana mumbled.  
  
"Hey look what I brought at the mall!!!!!!" Serenity squealed holding up a large metal makeup kit filled with different makeup from lipstick to mascara and eye shadow to nail polish.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so tired. I want to go asleep. Not before dinner. I wonder if Serenity made anything to eat. I hope she made her special crispy jalapeño taco. Man those taste good!" Joey mumbled to himself walking up to the doorstep of his house.  
  
He began whistling out of tune and wobbled up the creaky stairs. Squeals and giggling came from his sister's room and curiosity filled him up.  
  
He stepped slowly just taking a little peek and scream at the scene that displayed before him.  
  
Three people were sitting on the floor each of their faces smothered in a green substance.  
  
"Who are you people?! What did you do to my sister?! Wait......I knew it! You guys are aliens!!! Please don't take my sister's brain!!!"  
  
One of the people grabbed a towel she had on her lap and wiped her face revealing her identity.  
  
"Relax Joey. It's just me, Hana. The other two is Téa and your little sister," the violet eyed laughed as her other friends wiped off their face mask.  
  
"Hmmmm," Joey kept saying observing Hana's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
The blond moved back and grinned. "Just making sure you really are Hana. I mean with your ugliness you can't really tell the difference if you have a mask or not."  
  
Hana gasped her mouth agape. "Excuse me! Oh you better take that back Wheeler!"  
  
Joey moved closer and stuck his tongue out. "Make me."  
  
"Oh I will make you!" Hana headed for Joey at turbo speed but she ended up flipping over the bed of quilts.  
  
"Hahhahahahhahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!! You're so dumb Hana!" But he shut up when the violet eyed softly tackled him to the ground.  
  
"That will teach you not to mess with women, Wheeler," Hana scoffed, her nose in the air but Joey pulled her onto the ground and into his arms.  
  
"Bring it on woman!"  
  
Soon both teens were rolling on the floor kicking each other and yelling comments like, "Stupid!" and "Wait on till I kill you!"  
  
"Guys....." Serenity murmured a huge sweat drop dripping on her head while Téa burst laughing.  
  
Soon the door exploded open and in charged in a tall, bulk man.  
  
"What's all this noise?!" His voice made the whole room shake and his eyes shifted to the ground where the teens were fighting. His eyes grew large as Joey and Hana noticed him there and finally stood up.  
  
"Um hi dad. This is Hana Taylor, Tristan's cousin and um Joey was showing her how to protect yourself from a bully." Serenity finally spoke with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh it better be. I thought it was something else," he mumbled before leaving.  
  
"Whoa. Okay.....I'm going to use the bathroom to refresh myself." Hana sighed leaving the room but Joey went after her.  
  
"Hey!! I need to go to the bathroom. It is my house!!!" The blond yelled but Hana ignored him and kept walking.  
  
"I don't care Joey. I just wanna take a breather."  
  
"But it's my house!!"  
  
"Not if I beat you there Wheeler!!" and with that Hana ran giggling.  
  
"But it's my house!!!" Joey whined following the violet eyed.  
  
As the arguing voices continued along the halls, Téa sighed and commented, "Both are great best friends yet will continue arguing."  
  
"Yup but that gives them more of a reason to be together." Serenity replied grinning as a huge sweat drop formed on Téa's face.  
  
A car horn blared causing the two girls two jump. "Omigosh, what was that?!" Téa shouted shaking following Serenity down stairs.  
  
The chestnut opened the front door surprised to see a brown haired teen step out of a taxi.  
  
"Tristan!" Serenity called out to the teen as he walked up the front steps.  
  
"Oh hey Serenity. Hey Téa. Where's-" But he immediately stopped when a scream erupted the house.  
  
"Hana!!!!!!!" Tristan swiftly ran to the steps to just to find his cousin running the stairs and tripping right into his arms.  
  
"Omigosh!!! Hana are you all right?!!" Tristan yelled shaking, tightly grasping his cousin in a tight embrace.  
  
"Hhahahhhaaa!!!!!!!" Hana giggled as she escaped the grasp.  
  
The blond teen ran down the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend's eyes full of anger.  
  
"Uh hey Tristan, buddy. Um how are?" Joey said nervously.  
  
"I'm fine Joey," Tristan snapped. He finally cooled down and turned to his cousin. "We're going home Hana. You have school tomorrow. Where's the car?"  
  
"Um funny you ask," Hana tried to laugh as sweat rolled down her head. 'What am I going to do????? Tristan will kill me if he figures out the car is messed up. I'm doom!!!!!'  
  
"Got to go!!!!" Serenity nervously shouted and she tried to leave the room but Téa pulled her back.  
  
"Tristan something terrible happened to the car," Hana said in a low voice but she was interrupted by the sapphire eyed.  
  
"Yeah Tristan. When we came back from the mall, we saw a car back up too far and crash right into your car. So now it's in the mechanics. But don't worry, it's barely anything." Téa said without a hint of shamefulness. She was actually proud she made up such a great excuse and she was glad to stand up or at least defend her friend.  
  
Hana was speechless. Téa defended her from trouble. 'Téa defended me. She made up an excuse to not get me or her or Serenity into trouble. I do have a "backbone" but I was stuck here. So the saying is true. New girl, new home, new friends, but same warmness. As best friends we started and as best friends we will stay! Thanks Téa.'  
  
But all of the sweet friendship warmness drained away as Tristan's eyes began bulging with rage.  
  
"WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Relax Tristan. It isn't as we crashed the car I mean like we will never crash the car. Ehe." Serenity laughed as her the other two girls sweat dropped. 'Man I blew it this time.'  
  
"OH YOU HAVE BETTER NOT CRASHED THAT CAR!!!!!!! OR I WILL....I WILL....."  
  
Serenity ran up to Tristan and before ANYBODY knew it, she lightly kissed Tristan on the lips.  
  
"Or you will what?" Serenity asked in a seductive tone, looking up at Tristan with attractive eyes.  
  
"Or I..... I......" But before Tristan could say anything else, Serenity pulled the brown haired teen close to her and pressed her lips harder on his lips.  
  
The chestnut and brown haired was in a tight lip lock and ended up flipping over a couch.  
  
But that didn't stop them. They continued rolling onto the hard wooden floor smooching not even bothering to move away from each other to give each other air.  
  
"Okay...Tristan enough with the making out. You're practically choking the girl," Hana mumbled swiftly but Tristan continued on with his little make out session. Soon a huge fur ball flew out of Tristan's pocket. "Mew-mew!!!" Hana cried running to her kitten.  
  
As for Joey, his blood was boiling up. "Get off of my sister you big buffoon!!!!" the blond yelled trying to pull Tristan away from Serenity.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!!!! The flower pot!!!!!!!!!!" Téa screeched running to catch a hand painted flower vase that the two kissing teens knocked over.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL OF THAT NOISE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud roar made the house erupt which made Joey, Hana, and Téa jump.  
  
Amazingly, Serenity and Tristan just bumped into a wall but continued on smooching.  
  
The tall man stormed into the room and his eyes widened seeing what his daughter was doing. "SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This made the chestnut throw the teen off her and quickly get up. "Run Tristan!!!!!!! Run!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tristan, Hana, and Téa ran out of the house screaming and the dad tried to chase them but luckily, Joey shut the front door. But before the blond closed the door, he twirled Hana into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
The violet eyed giggled but Tristan quickly jagged his cousin away.  
  
After running for their dear lives away from Mr. Wheeler, the two cousins finally made it home. Téa recently waved bye a couple of minutes ago and walked home.  
  
"Whoa Tristan. You were having such fun with Hana that you practically GOT US KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!" Hana yelled with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I couldn't resist." He then glanced at his cousin and quickly added, "But that is something you shouldn't do. You, Hana, should not be making out with a guy. You should remain-"  
  
"Oh shut up," Hana giggled smacking her cousin with her purse.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" Tristan whined rubbing his head.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed. We have school tomorrow." Hana replied with a yawn. "'Nite."  
  
"G'nite cous." Tristan called after his cousin that went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
After a long and steamy shower, the young violet eyed collapsed to her bed, her mind wavering into sleep. But something made Hana sit up in her bed.  
  
She silently walked to the desk and pulled out her dairy. It was a birthday present from her great grandma before she died back in Japan. The cover of the small journal was patterned with blue flowers and butterflies and Japanese symbols were written all over. Instead of writing dear diary like she used to before, she decided to write dear Setsuna after her dead great grandmother.  
  
Hana unclip the golden key necklace from her neck and popped the diary open.  
  
She smoothed a new clean page and plopped back unto her bed. Taking the metal pen with her name engraved into it, (a gift from Tristan), she began writing her amazing adventure the weekend packed in for her.  
  
Dear Setsuna,  
  
Well I'm here at Domino city!!!! ^^ Right now I'm sitting at the guestroom at Tristan's house while my parents set up our house. Guess what? I had the best time here!!!!!! I have such amazing friends. I'm going to write stuff I know so far about them even though they're my new best friends and I'll always remember them no matter what.  
  
Well there's Yugi Motto. He's such a sweet kid. I love his hair! It's all spiked up and it's dyed different colors. Omigosh!!! I'm so stupid!!!!! I just met a celebrity!! How could I not notice I met The King of Games?!!!! Wow!!! Maybe I should ask for his autograph.......  
  
Then there's Yami Yugi. He's so hot!!!!!!! ^^;; He's a five thousand year old pharaoh locked away in this pyramid shape object. What was it called? Um....I got it!!! The Millennium Puzzle!!!!!! I think Téa has a crush on him. Well of course she has a crush on him from all of the weird ways she's been acting. Are you wondering who Téa is? Well....  
  
Téa Gardner is the one that keeps us all together. She drew a happy face symbol on my hand and on my other best friends' hand. She's so cool!!! She made such a nice speech when she was drawing the friendship seal. It was so sweet!!! I thought I was going to cry. Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Um.... ^_^;;; Anyways, she should be a spokeswoman. But she would rather stick to dancing. She did so well at out band practice. But she isn't the only sweet girl I met.......  
  
Serenity Wheeler is the sweet teen that loves to make out with my cousin. (No really!! She and Tristan were like all over the floor when I was over at her house!) She must be head over heels for my cousin 'cause when we were at the mall buying dresses for a school Spring Dance, she kept coming out in these really, really, REALLY short and low dresses. Kari Anna or just Aria, the employee that helped us, was like "Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!! A girl younger than me is not going to wear those dresses. They're even something I won't even wear!!" or she something similar to that. Lolz. I think Serenity and Tristan don't make a bad couple at all. Besides, Tristan was always bugging me on the phone that he found the perfect girl for himself. Anyways, let's move on to the dice-shape- earring-wearing DUKE!!!!!  
  
Lolz. Duke, Duke, Duke. That's such a funny name I mean who will name their kid Duke? I wonder if he's a duke. Lolz. Anyways, he's a really nice guy that practically throws himself on top of Serenity. Tristan gets all grumpy around Duke. Oh well. That's a bad brand of eyeliner he wears I mean look at it! It's all dripping. Omigosh!! Duke wears makeup!!! O.O Lolz. Don't worry!!! The guy is actually really nice and I think he's glad I'm looking for a job. Well I wonder if being in a band counts as a job. We can become so famous and be in all these tours and concerts!! That will be cool if we have somebody baking cookies during breaks. Oooooo!! I know who to ask! Ryou Bakura!!!  
  
Ever saw a white haired guy that looks so cute!!! Well then there's Ryou Bakura!!! He's such a great cook and has such a nice British accent. Cheerio!! Hehehhee!! Thanks to him, I know how to cook now!!! He was also teaching the other guys how to cook. He was also teaching Grandpa Motto how to cook. Grandpa Motto is.......  
  
Grandpa, Grandpa Motto, Gramps, Mr. Motto; in the end he's always just the sweet little old man known as Yugi's grandpa!!!!!!!! (And the owner of a game shop.) He owns a game shop and is so kind-hearted. He sorts of remind me of great grampy...........  
  
Then there is Mai Valentine. She's ummmmmmm......... Let's see. Ummmmmmmm....... To tell you the truth, I don't know much about her. I met her at this huge warehouse I'm going to be using for my band practice. She's um really nice? I don't know! She blabber all these things about Joey Wheeler (which I will talk about in a bit). She said he was her boyfriend and they began dating and he was a player and all these other things. I actually thought it was true (I'm so gullible). If we become friends, okay. If not, then I don't care. Anyways, I didn't did anything wrong. Or did I...........  
  
Then there's the wonderful, hot, sweet, hilarious and everything else that makes him who he is- Joey Wheeler!!!! He is the best! I mean there is like no word in the dictionary that can describe him!!! I first met him in the airport. We bumped into each other and we were both lost but we found each other. As soon as he saw me, he called me beautiful!!! ï_ïï Whoa! I have to cool down. I mean we just met and already I'm head-over- heels. I have to worry about more important things like um...... the accidents that have been happening............  
  
Omigosh! There's been so much happening! Like um I got hit by a car! I actually got hit by a car!!! That's so freaky!! I mean I could have died! And Téa, Serenity, and I got into a car crash!!! Oh gosh I could have died! And the really freaky thing is the brakes were cut. That means somebody wanted me to get hurt or even worse....... I'm so scared. It's like if I can't even live here without something weird happening. And the other night I had such a weird dream and when I was singing the other day, my imagination was filled with pleasant thoughts until I felt like somebody was hacking into my head. Yeah hacking! It felt like if they just appeared unnoticeably and crashed me. I was all screaming and I fainted but Joey was there to catch me. And he was the one that found me hurt on the street after I got hit. Thank goodness I have such a good friend like him. All of my new best friends are awesome. I guess that it is going to be safe here. As long as we are all together, nothing will ever overcome us!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"YOU FREAKING ASS CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hana looked up and groaned. 'There goes Tristan again chasing Mew-mew.' But she couldn't help but smile. Nothing has changed but there's a whole lot to be aware of but she and her best friends will be ready.  
  
*******************************************************  
Well, as you can see, a lot has happened. Well I better go. I start a Domino High tomorrow and I must get my beauty sleep. ^^; Well I better go before Tristan kills Mew-mew. Thank you Great Grandma Setsuna. Your spirit has always been there for me and whether I am writing in my diary or when I'm just doing whatever I'm doing. Thank you.  
  
Your great granddaughter,  
  
Hana Taylorïï ï ï ï ï ï   
  
Hana shut her diary and smiled. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembers her great grandma and how she was always there for her and still is.  
  
A tremendous crash made Hana's thoughts to be disturbed and she let out another sigh.  
  
'Well better stop Tristan.'  
  
She slowly walked to the door but stopped when she heard a whispery voice said these words, "You are very welcome my sweet child."  
  
Hana turned and looked down at her diary that stayed plotted on her bed. "Love you grandma."  
  
She then crept out of the room and slowly shut the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh yeah! I rock!!!!!! Hhehehhe! ^^;; What do think? It was good right. Oh yeah it was good. Lolz. I'll leave that up to you. Before I go, I wanna named some things out that my yami will ask me about.  
  
Noriko: "What's up with Kari Anna (Aria)? Why is she making Serenity change her dresses?"  
  
Archery: "Well honestly. Will you wear short little dresses like that?"  
  
Noriko: "I will!!!!" ^_^  
  
Archery: -_- "Next question."  
  
Noriko: "What's with Serenity I mean I'm supposed to be making out with Tristan and rolling on the floor like crazy?"  
  
Archery: "Nori...." -_-;;  
  
Noriko: "No really!"  
  
Archery: "Serenity isn't just the sweet "Big brother" whining type of girl in my story. (Okay, she is a bit. But so what?) She and Tristan is already a couple in my story but they still have to work out some things. For example, Duke. He's always in the way. I mean Serenity doesn't like him so he should leave her alone."  
  
Noriko: "You still haven't answer why I'm the not one rolling on the floor making out with Tristan."  
  
Archery: "Noriko!" -_-;;;;;;  
  
Noriko: "Okay okay. Don't need to explode now. Hana's great grandma?"  
  
Archery: "Yeah, she gave Hana the diary and her spirit is still with Hana."  
  
Noriko: "Okay and one more question. What is Setsuna's (Hana's great grandma) secret?"  
  
Archery: "Huh?"  
  
Noriko: "I mean Hana's great grandma gave Hana her diary for her birthday. She lived long enough to see Hana as a teen. So what's her secret?"  
  
Archery: "That's a stupid question, Nori."  
  
Noriko: "Not as stupid as you."  
  
Archery: "NORIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Noriko: "Uh oh...."  
  
Archery: *Positions bow and arrows to attack Noriko*  
  
Noriko: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" *Runs away*  
  
Archery: *Smirks* "That always get her....."  
  
Anyways I hope I named all of the stuff I need to name out that way you don't get confused about anything. If you have anymore questions, ask away! ^_^ Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well got to go! Remember to "R E V I E W that's what is so good for you!!!!!!!" Hehhehhehhee. Till then peace!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	9. Welcome to Domino High, Miss Taylor! and...

Hey guys!!! It's Archery!!! Your lovely writer that happens to be the princess of bows and arrows. Anyways, I happened to be the writer of this fic. Lolz. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You may find it very interesting. If you read the last chapter (Chapter 8 Trying to Relax) you may probably get a clue on who blue waters is. But if you're tired of my blabbering and don't feel like guessing, be my guest and go on reading this chapter.  
  
Noriko: "I know who blue waters is! I know who blue waters is! Blue waters is-"  
  
Archery: Covers yami's mouth  
  
Archery: "On with da fic!!!!!"  
  
Shishu (who didn't exactly review on the site but sort of reviewed by telling me): Glad you like my fic so far! I also agree the way I changed Serenity. She's not really the "big brother" whining type of girl but she's more um let me see hipper? Well I'm glad you like the way I changed Serenity!!  
  
Seto's girl-942: Wow you're just being nice! - I'm so glad you love, love, LOVE my story!! Thank you thank you!!!   
  
DayDreamerz: Lolz. Making grandpa not knowing how to cook is funny! And he tired to make orange juice!  
  
Kelly A.K.A Moongoddes713: Well you FINALLY read the eighth chapter and reviewed. I'm like 'Did Kelly forget about me updating?' It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you did forget. I mean you forget about everything. I have another idea for a fanfic! (Yes, yes. Me and my ideas.) Well I'll tell you later.  
  
To all of my wonderful reviewers: Thank you for reading and reviewing! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be this far with my story now!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
I never thought I need this but:  
  
Warning: This chapter includes bloody murder. You have been warned.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition  
#1 Who will Joey pick? Mai or Hana?  
  
Chapter 9   
  
"Welcome to Domino High, Miss. Taylor!!" and FAREWELL TO THE BLUE WATERS  
  
At a gas station somewhere around 11:00 P.M.   
  
A car pulled up at a Stop 'n' Fill in a hurry. The driver was in a hurry for there were still more hours in the night shift at the store. Seeing no one was around to fill up the gas tank, the driver stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the gas pumps.  
  
Shivers of coldness made the driver shudder and get impatient of how slow it was to fill up the car. The night was pitching black and the sky was moonless with no sight of any stars.  
  
Shivering again, the driver glanced at the old ticking clock which was part of the Stop 'n' Fill sign. 'Does it take this long to fill the car up?' A sudden movement made the driver freeze. "Who is there?" the driver called out.  
  
Another movement. "Who is there?!"  
  
There was no answer but this got the driver furious. "I'm not playing games!! Who ever is there better step out right now!!!"  
  
Suddenly, arms grabbed the driver from behind and slam her to the automobile. The grabber tightly seized the driver's arms again but more painfully.  
  
"Tell me where she lives!"  
  
"Who are you talking about?!"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about!!!!"  
  
"No I don't! Leave me alone!"  
  
The grabber twisted the driver's arms even harsher making the driver winced in pain.  
  
"Tell me!!!!!"  
  
Trying to keep the tears in, the driver choked out, "Please leave me alone! I don't know who you are talking about!!!"  
  
"TELL ME NOW!!!!"  
  
"But I told you already! I don't know-" The shadowy intruder pulled out something shiny and silver which made the driver gasped. "Please no......."  
  
"Do I really need to use this on you? Just tell me now and I will release you."  
  
"But I don't-"  
  
"Don't make me force you! Do you really want me to hurt you?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I tried to be nice but you only returned angriness. How sad. How mean. And you know what happens to mean people." The intruder smirked. "They get punish."  
  
"Please no...."  
  
With a single slash of the silver object, a blood curling scream left the driver's lips and mixed into the frighten air. It was then quiet. The kind of quietness which makes your skin freeze with death spiders crawling on to you.  
  
"That's what you get. You should have just told me. You get what you deserve."  
  
The door of the mini market of the gasoline shop flew open and out came a short elderly man with a couple of white whiskers holding firmly to a flashlight. "Hey who is there?!"  
  
But the intruder slip away just as quietly it first appeared.  
  
The old man shinned the light onto the parked automobile and gasped seeing the bloody body sprawled onto the ground.  
  
  
  
A shadowy night.........  
  
A gasoline aroma.....  
  
An impatient driver.....  
  
A dangerous intruder.....  
  
A silver blade......  
  
An ear-piercing scream....  
  
Then.......it's just quiet......  
  
Very quiet.......  
  
Deadly quiet....  
  
Death's silence..........  
  
"Hhhhhhhhhhmmmmm, you............................ you have to get away from him he's mine!"  
  
"Please leave me alone! I don't know who you are talking about!!!"  
  
"He's mine! He's mine! He's MINE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hana.....................are you alright? Don't worry you're safe with me."  
  
"You can't have him, you can't! He's in love with me not you so just leave! Leave now or you will pay............ with your life!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who are you talking about?!"  
  
'You will pay with your life you will! That's a promise I will keep for once you're gone, he's mine!'  
  
  
  
"Noooo!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hana wake up!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?!" The violet eyed teen woke up with a startled.  
  
The young teen plopped up on bed and looked over to find her brown haired cousin watching her. His hair was in a mess and he was still wearing his old white t-shirt with a pair of blue striped boxers.  
  
"Hana are you okay? I went to wake you up before you die in your sleep. You kept saying all stuff and you kept flipping over. The next thing I need to find is you dead on the floor," the violet eye's cousin muttered.  
  
"Oh sorry Tristan. It's just........" Hana trailed off staring straight ahead past Tristan remembering those voices.  
  
"Hana? Hana are you okay?" Tristan asked again, softly shaking his cousin.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry it's just that I heard....voices."  
  
"Voices?" Tristan sat next to his cousin raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. I heard my voice and other voices which sounded so.................familiar."  
  
"Whoa okay. Well you better get well before school."  
  
"School? Tristan what time is it?!" Hana shouted panicky throwing off the quilts and blankets.  
  
Her cousin let out a long yawn and stretched out his arms. Scratching his back he gruffly answered, "Five 'o clock."  
  
"What?! Omigosh I'm going to be late!" Hana rushed out of bed knocking over her cousin.  
  
"What?! Hana we still have about three hours of sleep before school starts!" Tristan called out to his cousin but she was already in the bathroom.  
  
After a very long steamy shower, Hana changed into her pink and blue uniform and curled up her hair. The reason she wanted to get ready so early cause she wanted to be fully ready with herself groomed nicely and her supplies packed ready in her new book bag.  
  
Slowly tiptoeing down the stairs, she could hear her cousin back to sleep snoring loudly.  
  
For breakfast she had two blueberry muffins with a tall glass of milk.  
  
As she munched away on her muffins, the small, plastic, gray radio was turned on a news station reporting away a bunch of news.  
  
One particular report, however, perked up Hana's ears.  
  
"Today, a body was discovered at a local Stop 'n' Fill gas station near a filling up vehicle in Domino City. The shopkeeper of the mini market found the body at his station at around eleven yesterday night after he heard the painful screams of a woman. The dead female still isn't identified and news will be told as soon as we can identify this person and find out who the killer is. And in New York-"  
  
'Here at Domino? Wow things here at Domino City are getting even stranger....'  
  
She walked to the couch after her meal and pulled out her favorite novel and her small rectangular reading glasses to have the time pass by.  
  
Her alarm clock, which was set to seven thirty, began beeping loudly and she knew it was time to go. The beeping stopped almost immediately and Hana's heart froze for about a second as she wondered who or what may have pressed the button to shut off the alarm. Footsteps patted down the stairs and holding her breath in, Hana turned to find her cousin dressed in his school uniform.  
  
She sighed of relief but it was uneven as Tristan ran to her and exclaimed, "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Omigosh Tristan what is it??!!!!!" Hana shouted her heart skipping more than two beats.  
  
"You are not going out like that!" Her cousin then grabbed a heavy, furry winter coat off the coat rack and tried to force it on Hana.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?! I'm just wearing my school uniform."  
  
"No you're not missy. You call wearing a skirt that barely goes pass your thighs your school uniform!!!!!!! You are not leaving the house without wearing this coat. Got it?!"  
  
The brown haired rolled her violets as she threw the coat on the wooden floor. "Tristan my skirt is just fine. And it DOES go pass my thighs. You think I'm going to go out as a-"  
  
"Okay okay maybe I am just exaggerating Hana but the problem is guys are going to ask you out and then you go out on all these dates and then you go too far cause one day you're reported missing because one of the guys took advantage of you then there's going to be this whole funeral and then I'm going to have to make a speech and then I get all teary eye and you know how I don't like to cry and then people are going to ask me questions and then call me the worse cousin ever then I'm going to earn a bad reputation then-"  
  
"Okay Tristan I get the point. But honestly cous the uniform is just fine." And Hana was right when she said that. Her skirt wasn't too short and yet it wasn't too long. Besides, she looked just fine in it. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes glimmer with eye shadow, her lips were smeared over with her Strawberry lip gloss, her hair went up to her waist and was curled with a matching blue velvet bow, and a crystal brooch was clipped right into the middle of the bow on her uniform.  
  
"Okay well we better get going then." With that, Tristan and his cousin left to the car.  
  
On the car ride there, Hana went over what she will say to the class when she introduces herself. 'Hi? No, um hello? No um hey guys what's up? Oh, man what am I going to say?'  
  
Tristan noticed his cousin shifting uncomfortably in her seat and he let out a sigh. "Relax Hana. You're going to do just fine. There is nothing to be nervous about. We will all be there and you know that."  
  
I know I know but-" She turned her violets to the door window. "But I'm new here. Things in school could be-"  
  
"Chill Hana. Things in school are going to be fine."  
  
Hana turned to her cousin and smiled but she till felt unsure.  
  
The violet eyed closed her eyes and dozed off into sleep.  
  
Before she knew it, the car halted to a stop and Hana trudged forward to the dashboard but thankfully, she had her seatbelt on.  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing?!" Hana exclaimed hugging her book bag tighter.  
  
Tristan turned the key and said, "We're here."  
  
"Oh." She slowly stepped out of the car to find people in crowds.  
  
She heard girls whispering, boys laughing, and "Hey Hana!"  
  
She spun around and waved back to her sapphire eyed friend.  
  
"Hey Téa! What's up?"  
  
The sapphire eyed began coughing from all of the running she did. Hana's smiled slowly faded. 'Okay I know she must be tired from all of that running but it wasn't that far away. She didn't even have to run to get here. But she must be just tired out. Or is she? With all of that huffing and puffing I doubt it.'  
  
Téa finally looked up and smiled. "Hey Hana. What you think of the school so far?"  
  
Hana put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "I think its awful Téa. I hate it. This is one of the worse schools I ever went to."  
  
Téa laughed but she started coughing again.  
  
"Téa are you okay?! We should get you inside. You need water now," Hana said worryingly but her sapphire eyed friend shook her head.  
  
"No no, it's nothing. Really," Téa continued and finally straightened up. "So you want to get in now?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't need water?" Hana asked eyeing her best friend but Téa dragged her away. "C'mon Hana. Time for school!"  
  
Before Hana knew it, she was in the school. Right now. In the building. "Whoa...." Hana said her eyes widened as she stared down at the long hallway.  
  
"I know right. The school is pretty big. Well got to go to class." Téa mumbled and turned around to smile brightly at Hana.  
  
"But Téa! I don't know where to go!" Hana whined but Téa shook her head.  
  
"The office is right over there," Téa pointed out pointing at a room not so far away from them. "You just go in there, introduce yourself to the secretary and she will give everything else you need. Before you know it, you will be a social butterfly through out the school. Okay? I will see you later." The sapphire eyed waved good-bye to her best friend and skipped along the hallway.  
  
"Okay okay. Let's see. The office is right over there. Well here I go." The violet eyed slowly dragged herself to the office to see a plump woman with dirty blond haired typing away on a typewriter.  
  
A big pink bubble gum popped out of the woman's mouth before she murmured, "The principal will be waiting for you in the office Miss. Taylor." She must have been used to this or she was really good with this because she didn't even look up to know it was Hana.  
  
"Okay thanks," Hana replied and she walked off into the other room.  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
The office was sort of tiny for a principal and it scented of different kinds of chocolate. The curtains were drawn open leading in rays of the golden sun. Before Hana was a large wooden desk and an old weary leather chair.  
  
'I wonder where the pr-' But Hana's thoughts were interrupted by a cherry, "Hello!!!!!!"  
  
The violet eyed turned to find a tall woman with short blond haired that draped down to her shoulders and small gray eyes. She was around the age of forty but she looked too old for her age with a couple of gray hairs and a ton of wrinkles.  
  
"Hello, you must be Hana Taylor. Am I correct?" the woman said with a high squeaky voice roughly shaking the new student's hand.  
  
"Uhuh. I mean, yes. I'm Hana Taylor. You must be um well oh I forgot I know I have it in my mind but I keep forgetting. Um...." 'Oh gosh I feel so stupid. I can't believe I forgot her name. Oh man. I'm doomed!!!'  
  
But the woman didn't notice the nervousness that ran down through Hana. She let out a hearty laugh and shook her head. "I don't bite! It's the first day of your new school so it's okay for you to feel nervous. Here are all of your schedules and papers you will need. Well you better go before the bell rings."  
  
"But-" Then Hana all of sudden felt determined. "I mean yes. Well I better go now. Thank you very much miss. Bye!"  
  
The violet eyed turned and stumped right out of the office. 'Now where to go?'  
  
"Excuse me miss? Are you lost?"  
  
Hana turned to find a very tall man wearing thick black glasses. He was wearing a black coat which went down to his feet and he almost looked like a detective in movies; in disguise and full of lies to get the truth out of you.  
  
The violet eyed hesitated. She had a feeling maybe she shouldn't trust him, especially by the way he dress. After all, he could be some kind of sniper sneaking into schools trying to rape young teenage girls.  
  
"Well um......"  
  
"You look lost. Hey wait...." He then stepped closer to Hana and closely observed her.  
  
Hana felt really uncomfortable and staggered back a couple of steps.  
  
He then stepped back and grinned. "Well I know you! You must be Hana Taylor!!"  
  
Those simple words made Hana's eyes widened with fear. 'Omigosh! This guy is some sort of freaking stalker!'  
  
"Well, are you ready?" The man eyed Hana as he put his hand in his pocket ready to pull out something.  
  
The violet eyed managed to choke out, "R-ready for what?"  
  
"Ready, for this..........."  
  
------------  
  
"And I use the combine powers of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl and together it will be enough to destroy your Panther Warrior!!! Now my all powerful magicians! Attack with Double Dark Magic Attack!!!"  
  
"Awwwwwwwww man!!!!! That's the fifth time you beat me today, Yug!! And I really thought I would beat you today! How I'm ever going to give Hana the money now if you never loose a game and give me the money!!!!"  
  
The young multi-color hair laughed. "Even how hard you try Joey, you will probably never beat me in a Duel Monsters game. All I got to say is-"  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. Believe in the heart of the cards," the blond haired sighed shuffling his deck.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Young Yugi Motto and his best friend, Joey Wheeler, was sitting at their desks, playing their usual game of Duel Monsters. And of course, Yugi was winning as always.  
  
"Hey guys!!"  
  
The boys turned to find their friend, Téa, walking into the homeroom and as usual, flashing her pearly whites.  
  
"Hey Téa. How are you?" Yugi asked quickly standing up to let Téa sit down even though she refused.  
  
"Wassup T?" The blond haired said slumping down in his seat.  
  
"Hey guess I ran into today," Téa replied and her eyes sparkle as in holding a secret.  
  
Yugi immediately noticed the glint in the sapphires and displayed a confused look on. "Is it somebody we know?"  
  
Her head full of brown hair shook as she nodded, giggling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I give up," Joey complained not even trying to guess up the answer. "Who is it? The janitor?"  
  
Téa rolled her eyes, ignoring Joey's complaining.  
  
"No stupid it isn't the janitor. It's someone you will be glad to see Joey. Actually, it's somebody you like." Just saying this made the sapphire eyed laugh.  
  
"I like Mrs. Dawson," Joey said now but his interest in knowing who Téa was speaking about faded away.  
  
"Joey! It isn't the janitor!" Téa yelled at Joey's stupidity.  
  
"Then who is it Téa?" Yugi asked and his warm voice made Téa calm down.  
  
The sparkles returned in the sapphires as she cleared her throat and said, "Well its no other than-"  
  
As soon as she was going to reply her answer, the sensei rushed in rather strangely and in his hands was a notepad.  
  
Instead of returning to their seats as the class usually did, the groups stared up at their teacher waiting for his explanation for being such in a hurry when there were still a few more minutes before classes start.  
  
"Well um...."  
  
The class waited quietly awaiting their teacher's answer.  
  
---------------  
  
'Omigosh! The man is going to pull out a knife! And he's going to rape me!' Hana gasped. 'He could be the one that killed the girl at the gas station! I better get out of here! Now!' Hana tried her best to move her legs but she was frozen. Glue to the ground to prevent her from escaping; from escaping the grasp of evil that is.  
  
The man's hand was slowly pulling out of his coat pocket and he was definitely holding on to something.  
  
'No, no!! I got to get out of here now! It's just fear that's holding me down and I can't let it keep me here!'  
  
The item he pulled out was-  
  
But the violet eyed didn't want to see what he was about to pull out. Instead, she spun around and her legs were moving faster and faster and she had no clue where she was going. But she didn't care where she went. As long she was away from the man, she was safe. Right?  
  
"Hey wait! Hana wait!" The man called out but there was no way Miss. Taylor was going to turn back now.  
  
Unfortunately for Hana, the man gained up on her and the last attempt Hana had in mind to escape was rush into a classroom. He can't murder her in front of a class. Or will he?  
  
But plans changed and instead of running into a local homeroom, she swerved to the side making the man run into the homeroom.  
  
The chattering stopped as soon as the sensei entered and each waited for him to answer.  
  
"Well um-" He cleared his voice and used his normal, stern voice. "Okay class back to your desks."  
  
In a blink of an eye the groups separated back to regular rows. "Before classes start, I want to give all of you a surprise."  
  
Joey waved his arm high up in the air. "No homework for the rest of the year and free cupcakes?"  
  
"No Joseph and I am sure that will never happen. Actually, it's somebody new."  
  
The blond haired raised his hand again.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Yes Joseph?"  
  
"Is it a new custodian?"  
  
"Joey!" Téa yelled rather loudly signaling Joey for the third time it was not a new janitor.  
  
"No Joseph. It is not a new custodian," the sensei sighed shaking is head. "Actually it's-"  
  
"A new lunch lady that can actually cook?" Joey went on again.  
  
"Uh no. It's-"  
  
"A new principal that makes up great rules?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"A secretary that doesn't chew gum everyday like a horse?"  
  
"No Joseph. – "  
  
"A new homeroom teacher that doesn't keep his students guessing?"  
  
"That's enough Joseph!"  
  
Joey slumped back in his seat and turned his attention back to his cards. "Then I don't really care who it is."  
  
"Well let me tell you then." The teacher grinned and slightly turned toward the doorway. "I would like to introduce-"  
  
-----------------  
  
'Am I safe? Can I leave now? Where could I go? Man I should have asked the secretary for directions. Well I'm safe as long as that weird guy doesn't get close to me again. Geez I wonder what is he doing.' Hana peeked into the classroom and saw the man talking to the class. He was then facing her direction. Hana turned and pressed her back against the wall. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
"I would like to introduce our new transfer student all the way from Tokyo, Japan- Hana Taylor!"  
  
'What?! Oh gosh how could I have been so stupid?! He's my homeroom teacher! Ugh, I'm such an idiot. And he probably just wanted to welcome me here to Domino High School. Oh I feel so terrible. Making him run like that. I probably made him worry. Well....' The violet eyed peered in the incredibly quiet classroom. 'Here I go.'  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hana walked right into the classroom.  
  
---------------  
  
"I would like to introduce to our new transfer student all the way from Tokyo, Japan- Hana Taylor!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey quickly looked up and saw a young teenage girl wearing the same pink and blue uniform all the other girls were wearing, with curly brown hair, in front of the classroom bowing to the class. Her name was written in chalk on the blackboard in both English and in Japanese symbols.  
  
"Hana....."  
  
The new student straightened up and gazed around the classroom. The whole class was whispering and even some boys were whistling. Téa, Duke, and Yugi called out to her, waving and her cousin gave her a thumbs up. The first person that caught her violets was Joey Wheeler. As soon as their eyes met, both blush furiously.  
  
"She just moved in last Friday and is Tristan's cousin." The sensei faced Hana and grinned goofily. "Welcome to Domino High, Miss. Taylor!"  
  
"Oh thank you. Sorry for what happened it's just-" But the homeroom teacher cut off Hana's words.  
  
He shook his head and handed her a notepad. "I shouldn't have been chasing you like that. Sorry but I just wanted to give you the easy steps on how to fit in here just fine."  
  
"Oh." Hana took the notebook and sweat dropped seeing what was written on the booklet. In huge neatly cursive letters it read "Be you!!!!"  
  
"Oh thank you. I think I will do just fine." Hana managed a small smile signaling the teacher she was doing okay.  
  
"Good! Okay well take your seat next to Joseph Wheeler. Joseph, raise your hand that way-"  
  
But the violet eyed was already taking her seat. "Thanks teach but I already know who Joey is."  
  
When she took her seat, Hana smiled brightly to Joey and whispered, "Miss me?"  
  
The blond haired shook his head. In a jokingly tone he said, "Nah."  
  
"Eh yeah right!"  
  
"No really. I even forgot about you," Joey continued on with his joke.  
  
"C'mon. Don't tell me you forgot my pretty face," Hana said with a wink.  
  
"What pretty face?"  
  
"Bwah! Like you're any better you ugly buffoon!"  
  
"A buffoon looks better than you."  
  
Seeing the two teens already knew each other, the boys who first whistled gave up their chances to ever get with Hana and they assumed Hana and Joey may be a couple already.  
  
"As usual, classes begin after announcements," the teacher reminded the class.  
  
The intercom soon boomed with the daily news from the cherry principal.  
  
After announcements, the class quickly split up and left their separate ways.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hana greeted her friends embracing each one of them in a hug.  
  
When Joey hugged her, he embraced her tightly and swung her high up in the air.  
  
Hana giggled at how muscular Joey was and when he put her down, she danced around him and planted his cheek a small kiss. Wheeler blushed lightly and began chasing after Hana.  
  
As the two teens played their little game, Téa noticed a sheet of paper had fallen out of Hana's folder. It was her schedule and Téa knew they had to hurry up or they will be late for their first class.  
  
"I can't wait to show you around the school Hana! What will our first class be? The cafeteria?" Joey asked twirling Hana around.  
  
"How about Hana and I start with Spanish?" Téa suggested still studying Hana's schedule.  
  
"Huh? But won't you miss your first class Téa," Tristan stated confusedly.  
  
"Nope, we both have Spanish first period. Actually, we can all show Hana around today. All of us share some certain class with her." Téa paused as the bell rang. "Oh no! C'mon Hana we're going to be late. Bye guys. See you later." With that, Téa grabbed Hana's hand and dragged her down to the Spanish room.  
  
"We're sorry Miss. Santiago for being late!!" Téa burst out as she dashed into the classroom.  
  
"Si, Señorita Gardner pero gracias a dios llego ante que la clase comenzaran. Ahora por favor tome su asiento," said a young woman.  
  
The woman had long, red flowing hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. She had warm honey color eyes that were small and always seemed to be filled with sadness. She was very tall that she towered over all the students in the class. She was wearing a long skirt and a brown turtleneck.  
  
"Sorry but um I was sort of... busy," Téa replied but her Spanish teacher shook her head.  
  
"No excusa Señorita Gardner. Usted debe de hablar en español cuando usted esta en mi salón de clase. Usted conseguirá grado más alto," Miss. Santiago continued, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Téa blinked numerously. "Huh?"  
  
The Spanish teacher sighed and decided to speak in her American tongue. "Never mind Miss. Gardner. Just take your seat."  
  
Téa quickly hobbled to her seat leaving poor Hana alone in front of the classroom.  
  
"Uh hi. I mean hola," Hana said nervously giving a small wave to the Hispanic teacher.  
  
She tilted her head and realized she never had seen Hana before so she must be new. "You're new?"  
  
The violet eyed nodded. "Si, yo soy nueva," Hana tried her best Spanish hoping the teacher understood.  
  
"Que es tu nombre?" Miss. Santiago asked trying to see if Hana knew her Spanish.  
  
"Me llamo Hana Taylor."  
  
"Cuanto anos tenes?"  
  
"Yo tengo quince anos."  
  
"Como estas?"  
  
"Muy buen señora."  
  
"Aye si muy buen.Vaya a sentarse con Señorita Gardner."  
  
"K." Hana made her way to the back of the classroom and sat next to Téa.  
  
"Okay clase-" Miss. Santiago began her teaching as the students scribbled down her every word.  
  
"I didn't know you could speak Spanish Hana," Téa whispered.  
  
Hana shook her head. "I know just a bit. I'm really rough on it though. I actually had a Hispanic friend back in Tokyo."  
  
Téa raised her eyebrows. "Had?"  
  
The violet eyes wandered down to the blank notebook page she hasn't started writing on yet. "Yeah but an accident happened and-"  
  
Téa placed her hand on Hana's arm. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay."  
  
"K."  
  
The two girls continued on scribbling down notes.  
  
Soon the bell rang and it was time to move on to the next class.  
  
"Now I got to go to biology. I'll see you later. Bye," and with that, Téa left around the corner.  
  
"K, well I guess next I have to go to-" Hana began but was interrupted by, "Art."  
  
Hana turned to find no other Duke Devlin walking her way.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh well I have art now. How about you Taylor?" Duke asked as he stopped by Hana.  
  
"Well um..." Hana took a glance at her schedule and sighed. She looked up at her friend and smiled. "My next class is Art, Duke."  
  
"Then let's go," Duke led Hana down the hallway and into a classroom.  
  
"Wow. This classroom is ," Hana stated in awe.  
  
Colorful paper rings hung everywhere and the walls were splattered with paint. It smelled of crayons and markers and very strong paint.  
  
"Ya ya it's colorful. Well to you anyways," Duke commented and this made Hana look up at him confusingly.  
  
"Then what does this classroom seem to you, Duke?"  
  
"Dull," he simply answered taking a seat.  
  
"Dull? Duke, are you color blind?! Look around us. There's color everywhere. So how can you find this so dull?" Hana continued and in reply Duke snorted and replied, "'Cause she isn't here."  
  
Hana paused and titled her head a bit. "Who isn't here?"  
  
"Serenity! Serenity isn't here! If she isn't here, then my world is dull! She's my sunshine! My sunshine!" Duke called out to the ceiling and his calls were so high, everyone in the room stopped their business and stared. Some girls even giggled while some boys snickered. "Why?! Why?! Do you have to go to a different school don't you see this is killing me inside!! Why my love?! Baby girl, why you playing with me like this?! Why baby girl why???????!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Awwwwwww Duke!! You know we all love you!!!! You don't need Serenity to be your sunshine! With me around, your world will never be dull!" Hana exclaimed soothingly.  
  
Everybody returned to their gossip and Duke softened a bit. "Really Hana?"  
  
Hana's expression turned dark as she snatched Duke by the ear. "You wanna be quiet, idiot! I'm new at this school and you want to humiliate me in front of everybody!"  
  
"Gomen Hana! Sorry!" Duke yelled as pain shot up in his red ear.  
  
"Okay now isn't that better," Hana responded with a smile, releasing her friend's ear.  
  
"Damn girl you don't have to hurt me!" Duke complained rubbing his ear.  
  
"Relax Duke. I was just playing. I mean it didn't hurt at all. Right?"  
  
Duke continued on whimpering while he slowly massaged his ear  
  
"You better shut up you idiot or I'll kill you!!!" Hana's expression returned with a hard cold stare and she tightened her hands around Duke's neck and began choking him.  
  
"MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duke tried to choke out.  
  
Hana's grasp finally released and she let out a laugh. "Aw c'mon Duke. I was PLAYING. Don't take it all serious." Even though it seemed much like reality, Hana wasn't really choking Duke. It was more of a playful thing. But Duke was on the edge to pull his raven hair out since he thinks Hana is so clueless on how much he's obsessed with Serenity.  
  
"My poor ear! You're a killer, Hana!"  
  
Hana rolled her eyes but stopped when a plump teacher walked in.  
  
"Well hello my little children!" the arts and crafts teacher greeted her students.  
  
The fat woman had very dark brown hair, which almost looks like black, and it hung down to her ears. She had gray orbs as eyes and her mouth was thin and was colored a bright red as a cherry. Her ears were decorated with small metal rings painted a fainted pink and her large white t-shirt had "Art is a BEAUTIFUL thing!" in bold letters.  
  
"Is she the Art teacher?" Hana asked studying the cheery woman wobble to her desk.  
  
"The one and only Ms. Herman," Duke whispered back. "She's the Queen of Color. We think she's a bit obsessed with too many colors."  
  
Hana nodded. "I can see that."  
  
"Yeah but she's a really good Arts and Crafts teacher. Just last week, we learned how to make sculptors of somebody we deeply admired. Can you guess who I picked to make a sculptor of?"  
  
Hana rolled her violets. "Geez Duke I don't know. The school principal?"  
  
Duke's expression hardened. "No Hana. Don't you know who I made a sculptor of?"  
  
"No Duke I don't," Hana continued on in her sarcastic tone even though she knew it was no other than-  
  
"Serenity!!!!"  
  
Exactly.  
  
"So what else can you tell me about Miss. Colorful," Hana decided to change the subject since Duke was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Well like I said before, she's really good in Arts and Crafts. Today we're going to learn how to do-"  
  
"Tea sets!!!" Miss. Herman shouted joyfully, clapping her hands.  
  
"How did I know?" Duke said in a sarcastic tone as he took his regular seat and since nobody sat next to Duke, Hana took the spot.  
  
"C'mon class. It's time to make our wonderful tea sets!"  
  
Her eyes gazed around the classroom and smiled at the groups of girls who were shrieking happily. One girl, however, was chattering along with her dice-shaped-earring-wearing friend. The teacher's eyes squinted as she tried to see if she could recognize the female student. The orbs of gray widened and the teacher gasped. "Delancy.........."  
  
"Looks like you're not really ex-" But Hana was interrupted by a blissfully call.  
  
"Delancy! Oh Delancy!!!"  
  
"Huh?! Aah!" Before she even knew it, Hana was wrapped in the stubby arms of the art teacher.  
  
"Delancy!!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were stopping by?!"  
  
Hana began coughing and her face turned red. The teacher was suffocating her with her blubbering arms!  
  
"Look, you got the wrong....." Hana's face turned redder but she managed to finish the sentence. "Girl......."  
  
"What do you mean?" The now confused woman released the choking girl who was now being comfort by Duke.  
  
"You got the wrong girl." Hana restated again. "Ah!"  
  
Chubby fingers tightened onto her cheeks and it was no other than the art teacher who was now closely observing her.  
  
"You just dyed your hair and put on violet contacts and lost some weight and-"  
  
"Whoa!" Hana pushed away from the teacher. "Look I'm new here. My name is Hana Taylor. This is my first day at Domino High."  
  
"Oh...sorry...I thought you were my niece, Delancy." The Art teacher frowned then cleared her throat. "Okay let's go back to work."  
  
After minutes of molding, baking, and painting clay, the teens were done with their tea sets.  
  
"Just leave them here to dry and........."  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!" The bell rang and the students quickly scampered out of the classroom.  
  
"Remember reports on your assignments are due soon!!!!!"  
  
"I thought she will never let you go!" Duke laughed as he and Hana walked down the hallway.  
  
"Uh yeah. So are you giving your tea set to anybody special? I'm thinking of giving it to my mom but-"  
  
Hana stopped in mid-sentence for she noticed Duke wasn't walking with her anymore. Instead, he was by a locker with a blank expression.  
  
"Hey Duke. Is there something wrong?"  
  
The raven-haired boy continuing on staring in blank space but then splattered out, "SERENITY!!! I'M GOING TO GIVE IT TO SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Duke, calm down!!" Hana shouted but that didn't help. Instead, Duke ran off covering his ears and he continued on yelling Joey's younger sister's name.  
  
A big sweat drop formed on Hana as she watched her friend run off to practically.....nowhere. She shook her head and sighed. "Who knew he was THAT obsessed with her?"  
  
"Ya I know. He needs to get away from MY girl."  
  
Without looking up, the violet eyed knew it was no other than her cousin. That was because of two reasons. The first reason was because of his voice and the second reason was because Serenity is Tristan's girlfriend. Who else will be mad about Duke claiming Serenity is his girlfriend?  
  
"Heya cos," Hana greeted her cousin. "Biology?"  
  
"I mean Duke is such an idiot to even cross the line between Serenity and I! The next time he tries to make everybody think Serenity is all his, I'm going to murder him!!"  
  
"Okay I know but I have Biology next. Do you?"  
  
"I actually feel like killing him now! Where is he?!"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Huh?! Hey Hana. I didn't know you were there," Tristan said as he blinked confusingly to his cousin.  
  
"Of course you didn't know I was here! That was because you were so engrossed in trying to kill Duke you didn't even know your baby cousin was here," Hana stated loudly her arms crossed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ehe. So what do you have next kiddo? I have biology," Tristan asked peering down to the schedule Hana was carrying.  
  
Hana's frown broke into a smile. "Biology."  
  
"Great! Let's go then."  
  
The two teens walked along to the other end of the hallway and entered a classroom.  
  
The desks were in rows and several kids were seated, chatting away.  
  
Hana and Tristan sat by the window which Hana found a great seating. It was just by an open window and it gave a perfect view of outside.  
  
Hana gasped. "This is perfect!"  
  
Tristan turned to his cousin. "What is?"  
  
"This!" Hana took a deep breath and exhale as she stuck her head out of the window. "This is wonderful! It's so perfect! I mean look at this view Tristan! There's grass everywhere and look at all of these flower petals! And the breeze is so cool and relaxing! And-" Hana took in another breath and exhaled again as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the window pane. "The scent. It smells of fresh violets and roses and daisies and-" The violet eyed went on daydreaming and her cousin sweat dropped yet smiled. It was her first day at Domino high and his cousin found everything so.......interesting.....  
  
'This is perfect. Just-'  
  
"Hana?"  
  
"Huh?" Hana turned to find no other than "Joey........." standing before her.  
  
"Hey Hana. Long time no see," the blond haired replied simply.  
  
The violet eyed giggled. "Joey, it's only been-" As Hana said this, she took one step and everything turned black. The only source of light was a small stream of sunshine pouring down upon her.  
  
The violet eyed soon realized she was wearing the same red dress she wore in her "imagination" incident.  
  
"Joey? What's h-happening?"  
  
"Goodbye Hana," Joey turned and left into the darkness.  
  
"Joey? Where are you going? W-what's happening?" Hana watched with grief clearly in her purple orbs. The once "perfect" nature Hana was daydreaming about, was now dust and vines. Deadly vines. Deadly vines which crawled around Hana, choking the life out of her.  
  
"Goodbye Hana!!!!" His voice was mixed with another voice. A familiar voice. The purple orbs grew wide with fear. "It's that voice.........."  
  
The blond haired figure threw back its head and let out a laugh. It was a creepy voice which sent shivers crawling down Hana's back.  
  
"That's right Hana!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The body Hana thought was Joey's, was now surrounded by shadows and evolved the figure to a silhouette. And two bodies lay before the black figure.  
  
One was no other than "Joey!!!!!!!!" But the other figure, the other figure was also hidden into the shadows.  
  
The violet eyed struggled to move out of the grasp of the vines but the grip grew stronger and the thorns pierced deeply and painfully into the delicate skin. "Let me go!!!!!"  
  
"Muahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hana there's no use in trying! As for little Joey over here," The figure faced the blond haired body and smirked. "He's mine."  
  
"No please stop! Leave Joey alone!" Hana called out but her voice barely came out. It was barely a whisper but just a whoosh of wind.  
  
"You should have left him alone! You should have never met him in the first place! He's mine I tell ya! Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No st- ah!"  
  
The vine that was around Hana's neck grew even tighter and it made the body go white.  
  
"J-joey......"  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?! What?!"  
  
"Hana you're finally awake! I thought you wouldn't wake up at all!"  
  
"Huh?" Hana lifted her head up and saw her cousin looking down at her with concern. Miss. Taylor was still at the window and the classroom was completely empty except for the two cousins and a bald man at the front desk who Hana assume to be the biology teacher.  
  
"Tristan? What happened?"  
  
"Well looks like nature made you fall asleep at the windowsill."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah but since you are new, Mr. Connor decided to slip it by."  
  
"Oh, nice guy."  
  
"He said you probably woke up extra early to get ready for your first day here and had quite an adventure on your first two classes."  
  
"I had quite an adventure in my dream," Hana mumbled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But it couldn't have been a dream. It felt so.......real......."  
  
"Hana are you okay? All you talking about are dreams."  
  
"Sorry if I was worrying you Tristan. It's really nothing actually."  
  
"Are you sure? Hana if anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me."  
  
"Right. Anyways we should get going." Hana started walking leaving Tristan by the window.  
  
"Really Hana? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh well there goes the bell! See you later Tristan!" Hana waved to her cousin and before he could reply, she ran out the classroom.  
  
Tristan sighed and stared out the window.  
  
"You should get going Mr. Taylor. The bell is going to ring," Mr. Connor warned his biology student.  
  
"K, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. C."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
-------------  
  
'Study Hall? Finally, a free period.'  
  
The violet eyed strolled down the hall but stopped when hearing a cheerful, "Hey!"  
  
Hana turned to see the sapphire eyed waving and running up to her.  
  
"Hey Hana! Looks like you've gone through the first three classes just fine," Téa said as Hana and she continued their walk.  
  
"Yeah except I sort of dreamed through biology." Hana ended this with a laugh so she won't confuse Téa.  
  
Téa too laugh and asked, "Study Hall?  
  
Hana nodded as both entered the room.  
  
Hana gazed around the full up room but was startled when somebody came up from her behind, covered her eyes, and pulled her to a corner.  
  
The violet eyed gasped as darkness fell over her eyes.  
  
-----------  
  
"One, two, three, four! C'mon girls you can do it now! Fix, six, seven, eight! Do some exercise and let your back ache! Great job girls! Are you up for another round of stomach crunches?!"  
  
"Whew! No way!" Serenity sat up and pause the exercise video. "Why did Madame Perry HAD to send me this video?! Just one day when she's sick! ONE DAY! And finally that day comes. And she STILL has to send me this video and tell me there's a test the next day! Ugh!"  
  
It was a cool day outside but Serenity Wheeler had to stay inside all stuffed up. Since she was staying over at Joey's house for awhile, she was receiving her homework assignments by e-mail (she had her text books with her) but her teacher didn't want her to miss out on ANYTHING. So she now has a temporary personal tutor, artist, musician, librarian, computer genius, translator, and finally, a physical education trainer who happened to be Madame Perry.  
  
Now Madame Perry wasn't your average gym teacher. She's short and plump and has a bad attitude. Her raven black hair (which also has a couple of grey strands) was always put up in such a tight bun, which makes her gray eyes arched. Her skin was full of wrinkles and her appearance made her look much older than the age she really is.  
  
Being from Europe gave her such an accent which made her students coward in fear. Well it wasn't of her accent. It was because of the whip she always carried around with her that made her pupils try their best not to displease her. The whip she carried was only use for threatening; not for slashing at misbehave students.  
  
Her motto simply was "Children are just like animals. They're filthy, disgusting, wild creatures that are always easy to tame." She came up with that when she used to work with the famous traveling carnivals as a loin tamer back in Europe.  
  
Today she was very ill and even though she was on the edge to come over, she still had the nerve to send an exercising video over to Serenity and this got the chestnut haired furious.  
  
"Why, why, why?! I'll LOVE to show that woman who she thinks she is by giving me more work than I really need! Oh I'll teach that woman she's messing with the wrong girl! Just she wait!" Serenity tossed the remote onto the carpet floor causing the VCR to shake and eject a tangle videotape.  
  
The chestnut gasped. "Oh shit! If Madame Perry figures out I damaged her tape, I'm doom! AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serenity fell unto the floor as in defeat but looked up and gazed at the T.V. that was now presenting breaking news.  
  
"News is in about the incident which happened at a gas station in Domino City. Still no news about who the sniper might be and officials may not have enough evidence to crack this up. However, a heartbroken family revealed the female as-"  
  
Honey colored eyes widened and pink lips hanged open. "Omigosh.........."  
  
---------  
  
The violet eyed mumbled cries as thoughts ran through her head. 'Oh no! The killer got me!'  
  
"Hahhahahahhahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Hey........I know that voice............' "JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bwah! Damn Hana, don't need to yell so loud!"  
  
The blond haired released the now-relaxing brown haired.  
  
"Joey you-" Hana gasped. "Oh Joey, you're okay!"  
  
She embraced the blond haired who now looked down at her with confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about Hana?"  
  
"Oh........." Hana stepped back and her cheeks were colored a tint pink.  
  
"Sorry Joey it's just that I've been.............worry........." Hana stated in a low, whispery voice.  
  
"Worry? About what?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that....... I've been getting these nightmares about......about.........."  
  
Joey wrapped his arms around Hana and in a soft voice asked, "About what Hana?"  
  
"About-"  
  
"Well, well, well. What's our favorite couple doing today?"  
  
Hana and Joey quickly moved away each other just to see Tristan followed by a snickering Yugi and a giggling Téa.  
  
"Tristan! Uh hi!" Hana piped up nervously.  
  
"Only you Joey will pull a girl in a corner and scare her half to death. Only you," Téa giggled causing Joey to turn red.  
  
"You better be careful Joey or else you will scare your girlfriend to death," Yugi snickered and this made Joey bright red as a strawberry.  
  
"Hana is n-not my girlfriend," Joey stuttered out.  
  
"Hey look at the time! Geez who knew time can fly this fast! Well I got to go to my next class! See you all later!" Hana said this as if she was reading it directly from a script without any enthusiasm.  
  
Before any of the teens could reply, Hana ran out with a wink and a wave.  
  
'Whew! Well let's see if I could find-" glances at her schedule, "English."  
  
"Ah yes English is a wonderful class. Isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?" Hana looked up from her papers and saw no other than a white haired waving at her.  
  
"Ryou! Oh I shouldn't be surprise in seeing you here." The violet eyed relaxed her rapid breathing and smile.  
  
"Salutations Miss. Taylor. Do you enjoy Domino so far?" Bakura walked up to Hana and peered down at her happily.  
  
"Of course I do! Anyway, I guess you have English next huh. Care to show me the way?" Hana said in her best British accent.  
  
"Be glad to", Bakura said as he linked his arm to Hana's and guided her to the classroom.  
  
The two students entered the classroom and noticed the room was full of chattering, non-stopping gossiping teens.  
  
"Would you care to take a seat next to me fair lady?" the white haired asked letting go of Hana's arm and facing her.  
  
Hana giggled. "You're so polite Bakura."  
  
This made Ryou's smile sink to a frown. "Am I being too nice?"  
  
Hana froze in the middle of her fit of giggles. Her violets peered into the soft chocolate ones searching if Bakura was acting serious. And not finding the key to her search, she let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura if I offended you. What I mean is you're such a sweetheart. I'm really sorry if you thought I-"  
  
But Bakura lifted up a hand stopping Hana in her words.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry for something that didn't even happen. What I was really asking is if you are comfortable here."  
  
Hana gave Bakura one of her grand smiles. "As soon as I stepped out of the plane, I was comfortable right away. And having great friends like you, Bakura, made things even more comfortable for me. Thanks."  
  
Bakura put a hand on Hana's shoulder. "Just being a true friend, Hana."  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't it the new girl. I love your hair! Not!!!!!!!! Hahahhahahhaaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hana huh. Well doesn't that mean flower? If I'm right, which I know I am, no wonder you look so dumb like one! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bakura and Hana turned to see two teenage girls heading their way. The first girl had green contacts (which were beyond neon); dusty brown hair that reached passed her shoulders, and recently tanned skin. The second girl had plain brown eyes, gelled black hair highlighted with blond streaks, and really, really, REALLY pale skin.  
  
"Bakura- who are these two?" Hana asked Bakura in a low voice.  
  
"Jackie McCauley and Angelina Baxter," Bakura answered through gritted teeth.  
  
It was clear Bakura was angry. 'Who were these two girls?' Hana wondered as the two teens finally approached Hana and Bakura.  
  
"So you're new here? That doesn't mean any difference to me anyways 'cause you will just be another dork like all the others," Jackie (the one with green contacts) snorted.  
  
"Uh yeah. I'm new. I'm Hana and-" but Hana was cut off with a snort.  
  
"Ppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaa aaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You think pulling off an act with us will make us consider you as a friend? Think again loser!" Angelina (the one with brown eyes) sneered.  
  
"Hey! The girl is new here! Give her a break!" Bakura shouted angrily towards the two girls.  
  
But Jackie and Angelina paid no mind and went off into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Is the guy who can't-afford-to-color-his-hair-something-other-than- white your boyfriend? Boy do you guys mix!" Jackie howled with laughter.  
  
"Who are these girls exactly, Bakura?" Hana asked again not bothering to lower her voice to a whisper.  
  
"They're just a bunch of annoying, gossiping, bitchy sluts. Just about everybody who knows them, hates them. And that definitely includes me," Bakura mumbled angrily.  
  
Hana was stunned. She may not have known the sweet and polite Ryou Bakura for a long time but hearing Bakura say a word like bitchy was a big surprise to her.  
  
"Omigod, Angelina! Isn't that Sherri? What is she doing talking to Travis?" Jackie pointed out to her best friend after their little "giggle fest".  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! Travis is my man! Who the hell does Sherri thinks she is by being all over him?! Ooh once I'm done with her, she will be sorry she crossed Travis and me!" Angelina added and both girls disappeared to go claim their so-called "man".  
  
Hana let out a sigh glad the girls left her and Bakura alone.  
  
"I'm going to the Ladies' room," Hana said as she began walking to the door.  
  
"Okay! Be back before the bell ring okay?" Bakura called after his friend as she turned and gave him a wave.  
  
When the violet-eyed was in the bathroom, she splashed cold water onto her face from one of the sinks.  
  
'Finally, I can cool off. I wouldn't want to be stuck in the classroom with a bunch of girls who barely knows me and go off gossiping about it anyway. Already am I not liking Angelina and Jackie.'  
  
Hana dried herself off and studied herself in the glass mirror.  
  
She gasped seeing the reflections of the two girls in the mirror.  
  
She spun around seeing Angelina and Jackie with a smirk across their faces.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Hana asked them quickly not wanting them to be here with her.  
  
"Hey it is the school bathroom. I can enter whenever I want to," Jackie stated with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well yeah, don't be following me around," Hana answered back trying to lower the harsh tone in her voice.  
  
She moved her way past the two girls, towards the exit of the bathroom, but was immediately blocked by Angelina.  
  
"Hey-! Get out of the way! I'm going to be late for class!" Hana shouted but Angelina didn't budge.  
  
"We heard the boys whistling this morning," Jackie said with a glare as she came up from behind Hana.  
  
"Yeah and Travis was one of the boys," Angelina stated with a growl.  
  
"Yeah and? It isn't as if I made him and the rest of the other guys to whistle. Now can you move out of the way? We're all going to be late if you don't move," Hana responded trying to be calm.  
  
"Don't you understand?! Travis was one of the boys who whistled this morning! My man was one of the boys who whistled this morning!" Angelina screamed even louder.  
  
"I told you already, I don't care! I didn't make him and the other boys to whistle at me! Now get out of the way!" Hana shouted the anger in her voice rising.  
  
"Sherri and he were talking about you! Sherri said you had great hair and Travis said you look hot! You-you put a spell on him! He would never talk about some other girl being hot behind my back!"  
  
"Oh come on! I don't even know who the hell is Travis! Now get out of my way- NOW!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Angelina lunged herself on top of Hana with a scream.  
  
Both girls began hitting each other and Angelina had a good hold of Hana's hair.  
  
"Let go of my hair, BITCH!!!" Hana screamed scratching Angelina's hand with her nails.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Get off me!" Hana bit Angelina's arm and caused her to finally let go of her hair and yelp with pain.  
  
Just when Angelina was going to strike Hana again, a loud voice boomed through out the room.  
  
"Get off the girl, Angelina!"  
  
Strong hands wrapped themselves around Angelina's neck and pulled her off of Hana.  
  
"Hey-! Let me go!" Angelina screamed struggling to get out of the tight grasp.  
  
Hana gasped for air and began choking again when she saw who grabbed Angelina.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
But was it Bakura? He did looked like Bakura but this being had crimson eyes and wild hair.  
  
Whoever this was, yanked Angelina to the hallway, which was, according to Hana, thankfully deserted with teachers and students hard at work in the classrooms.  
  
Or was it a bad thing to have a quiet hallway when such a crucial fight was going on? Well here's one thing: it wasn't so quiet anymore as Angelina's screams echoed along the walls.  
  
"Jackie! Help me!" Angelina called desperately to her best friend.  
  
"I'm not gonna help you," Jackie said in such a clam tone it surprised Angelina.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me! I'm not gonna help you! You're on your own."  
  
"What?! You- Hey!"  
  
Bakura kept on shaking Angelina as if she was some sort of rag doll.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk!"  
  
"You worthless mortal! Do you think I was lying when I said I will get you for toying with my item?" The evil being said who appeared to be Bakura.  
  
Angelina laughed despite what was happening. "Oh you mean that golden ring-necklace-thingy? I was sure going to go to a pawnshop and get lots money for it. But then I just realized something. Who would want to buy a piece of shit that's cheap like that?"  
  
Bakura's (if it is him) hand tightened around Angelina's neck. "You imbecile! Do you think it was funny messing with the Millennium Ring?!"  
  
Angelina let out another laugh. "Oh so it has a name now? God, Bakura I knew you were weird but who knew you were that strange?! Hahahahahhahahahaha!"  
  
"Do you think this is FUNNY??!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Bakura slammed Angelina against a row of lockers, his hand digging in to the skin of her neck.  
  
Her eyes looked as if they might bulge right out of her head. Different shades of reds and purples scarred her pale face, which turned ghostly white. Then, her mouth opened as in gasping at what was happening. And when Bakura released her, her eyes rolled back in to her head revealing white.  
  
Hana's mouth hanged open. She couldn't believe what just happened. Isn't Ryou Bakura the sweet and thoughtful boy that everyone adored and gushed over? If not, Hana thought she had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
"Oh well. There goes the bell. I got to go to class. See you two dorks later," Jackie said without any sadness about her best friend's death in her voice.  
  
"You think I'm letting you off the hook? Think again mortal!" Bakura trudged forward to Jackie and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What are you doing, you freaking idiot?! Let go of me," Jackie mumbled loudly staring in to Bakura's wild, red eyes. She didn't dare draw her eyes away. She thought if Bakura stared into her cheap neon, catlike contacts, he would let her go nice and softly. Nice and softly.  
  
But she was doing Bakura a favor without even knowing it.  
  
"You foolish girl! You are only feeding the shadows!" Bakura growled shaking Jackie violently.  
  
Her neck cracked under such strong and painful shaking.  
  
But she managed to escape Bakura's tight grasp.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked without a care towards the stairwell.  
  
"You guys are such losers!" Jackie yelled back at Hana and Bakura. She rubbed her neck not knowing just how much Bakura really injured her.  
  
Bakura growled again and ran after Jackie with such hatred in his eyes.  
  
Hana gasped. The stairwell. Jackie was heading to the stairwell. Bakura was going after her. She couldn't think about of what might happen next.  
  
Bakura was only a couple of feet away from Jackie. She was only a couple of feet away from the stairs. They were both a couple of feet away from what just might happen.....  
  
"Bakura-no!" But it was too late.  
  
He jumped Jackie and both tumbled down the cold, hard stairs.  
  
Hana pressed her hands on her ears trying to seal away Jackie's screams.  
  
When the hallway filled with such an unsettled silence, Hana ran to the stairwell not wanting to even know what happened to Bakura and Jackie.  
  
She held onto the railing and screamed.  
  
Blood was everywhere. It splattered the steps, the walls, the railing.  
  
Hana felt herself go dizzy but snapped back to reality when she heard somebody groaned.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
She continued down the steps and fell on her knees next to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura- Are you all right?" Hana asked placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hana? What happened?" Bakura asked in a bewilder tone. He looked down and saw Jackie covered in dark blood on the bottom of the steps.  
  
"What happened to her? Did I just walk in a play audition?" Bakura asked with the same confusion as before. "All of this seems.... real......"  
  
Hana couldn't believe it. Did Bakura just forget he murdered two girls he hated? Did he just forget that he almost killed himself? Did he just forget that he turned into a complete wacko and would have committed another crime if it weren't for his deadly fall down the stairs?  
  
"Hana- are you all right? Jackie and Angelina aren't really dead, are they?"  
  
Hana remained silent. She wanted him to answer her questions. But what questions? She hasn't said another word to him so how can she get her answers?  
  
"Hana- who killed Jackie and Angelina? I didn't kill them right? Right?"  
  
She wanted to smile and clap her hands and shout, "Cut"! She wanted to tell Bakura he did a great job on acting and gets the part for the play. She wanted Angelina and Jackie to "come to life" and give each other high fives for being so great at playing dead with large amounts of ketchup.  
  
But Bakura, Angelina, and Jackie didn't seem like they were acting. And the dark substance that covered their bodies didn't seem like catsup. It looked very real as blood. Very real.......  
  
"Hana..... Who killed Jackie and Angelina? I didn't kill them right? Right? Hana, please tell me I didn't kill them? Please?" Bakura pleaded his chocolate eyes filled with such innocence Hana couldn't stand staring into them any longer.  
  
She looked away trying to find the right words to explain to Bakura what he did. What he did and he has no clue he even did it.  
  
This was getting too confusing. Hana held her breath and when she withdrew it said, "It was you."  
  
"You're serious," Bakura replied staring back down at Jackie's bloody body.  
  
Hana nodded. "But Bakura, why? I mean I know you hate Jackie and Angelina but I didn't know you would hate them this much to kill them."  
  
Bakura stared right back at Hana with wide eyes. "You really believe I'm a murderer?" His voice was so soft and filled with dread; it hurt Hana's heart to have her friend be sad because she knows he committed a crime before her eyes and he denies it.  
  
Or is he denying it?  
  
"Bakura I-"  
  
Hana stopped in the middle of her words. A door opened from the downstairs hallway and hurried footsteps.  
  
A girl's voice mumbled curses and she was quickly approaching the stairwell.  
  
Hana hushed her voice to a whisper and said in a low voice, "C'mon! We can talk about this later. Let's go!" She took Bakura's right arm and placed it around her neck letting it rest on her shoulder.  
  
With a groan, she helped Bakura up the stairs.  
  
It wasn't long until they heard the terrified scream of the girl who was cursing before.  
  
Hana helped Bakura through the deserted hallways hoping not to bump in to anybody.  
  
"Hana?" was the first word Bakura said since their quick and quiet movements throughout the hallways.  
  
"What is it Bakura?" Hana asked.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The police station." Hana said this so simply, it was hard not to believe it.  
  
"But Hana! You can't! I mean I can't go to the police station. I don't want to go to jail! Please Hana! Give me another chance!" Bakura pleaded and Hana let out a laugh.  
  
"Do you really think I will bring you to jail? What kind of friend do you think I am?"  
  
"The real question is what kind of friend am I?"  
  
An awkward silence followed before Bakura spoke up again. "So where are we going?"  
  
"The nurses office of course."  
  
"Well you're going the wrong way." Bakura gave Hana instructions to the office and she groaned some more when she realized she was wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy off from the Nurse's Office.  
  
"Thanks Hana for helping me."  
  
Hana flashed Bakura a smile. "Just being a true friend, Bakura."  
  
----------  
  
"You got all of this from playing football?" the nurse asked the suspicion rising in her voice.  
  
The white haired nodded. "Yeah. We were playing football just now. Uh practicing for the game."  
  
"Well, how can your girlfriend get small cuts and you get bruises from playing a simple game of football?" She asked eyeing the violet-eyed teen that stood by the door.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Who said it was a simple game? We played rough and I just got injured badly. Besides, I'm glad she isn't really hurt like I am."  
  
"Awww, caring for your girlfriend....... How sweeeeeeeettttttttttt," the nurse said in a sarcastic tone. She sorted through a metal box on her desk and mumbled, "Shit...." under her breath.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend," Bakura added but smiled at the thought.  
  
She slammed her medical box shut and declared she had to go get some more supplies from the office. She waved a finger at him telling him not to mess with any medical equipment until she came back. She soon left the office leaving the two teens by themselves not before whispering to Bakura, "Pay attention to your girlfriend. She seems distracted."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Bakura softly mumbled. "But I wish she was......" He rested his head down on the worn-out cot used as a bed but quickly stood up wondering if Hana heard him. He turned his head towards the doorway and saw Hana not paying attention to anything. He sighed and looked away.  
  
Hana was looking down at the palm of her hand, which was decorated by colorful band-aids. She fingered the healing cuts wondering if some of the blood that spluttered the stairwell was also hers. She shook her head and stared out the huge, glass window.  
  
Outside, a squirrel climbed an orange blossom tree in a hurry with alarm. It faced the window and made a chirping sound. It's large, black eyes reflected the sunrays and with one last chirp, the small critter scattered away.  
  
The sweet smelling petals floated in the gentle breezes and clicked a thought in Hana's mind.  
  
'This is just like my dream...... Petals floating everywhere...... Nature trying to seize life away from me....... All seems so real..... So......real.....'  
  
"Hana?"  
  
Reality transporting her back out of her fantasy, Hana answered her friend with a simple, "Yeah."  
  
"You okay? You seem like you're in a trance," Bakura asked studying Hana with much interest.  
  
Hana nodded. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"  
  
Bakura looked down at his feet and nodded. "Fine. My ribs hurts really badly though. Other than that, I'm fine."  
  
This perked Hana's ears. "Really? Well lemme see then."  
  
She walked over to Bakura and kneeled next to him. His t-shirt was soaked in blood, Jackie's probably, so it was bunched up in a ball next to him. Hana gently touched the bandages that wrapped Bakura's bare chest and trailed her fingers along the cuts.  
  
Bakura blushed at Hana's delicate touch but the violet-eyed didn't seem to notice.  
  
She stood up and shook her head. "I don't know how you can do you all this damage, Bakura. Murdering Jackie and Angelina and getting injured yourself." She gazed into his chocolate eyes and asked, "Why?"  
  
"You don't really believe I murdered them do you?" Bakura asked displaying that irresistible puppy face.  
  
"Bakura! I saw you kill Jackie and Angelina, Bakura. I saw everything."  
  
"But Hana! I didn't kill them!"  
  
"Then who?!" Hana was growing angry. Not at the fact Jackie and Angelina were dead but because Bakura was denying something he did do. She was sure it was Bakura her violets saw murdered the two girls. It had to be him.  
  
"But it wasn't me! I swear Hana! It wasn't me!"  
  
"Bakura I saw everything! You were right there! You even said you hated Jackie and Angelina!"  
  
"But I didn't hate them that much to actually kill them."  
  
"Bakura, it was you! It's not like anybody could have framed you! It isn't as if you had an evil spirit in you that....." Her voice trailed off. Yami Yugi's words crept into her mind. His words that were about Millennium Items and evil spirits. Like his words about the evil sprit in Bakura's ring.......  
  
"Oh .... God..... It was....."  
  
Bakura nodded. "It was Yami Bakura."  
  
Hana collapsed on the floor in shame. She buried her face in her hands as she mumbled loudly, "I'm such an awful friend! I immediately believed you were actually a murderer without even asking about your side of the story! I accused you for being a murderer! I'm such a horrible friend! I'm so sorry, Bakura! So sorry......"  
  
"It's okay, Hana. Not even I knew it was he until now. I couldn't control him. He took complete control of my body without me knowing."  
  
Hana stood up and tried her best to get rid of her scrunched up face. "Then how did you know something was going to happen in the bathroom?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I saw the two girls following after you. Angelina looked pretty mad and was yelling at Travis and she kept mentioning your name for something. I knew something might go wrong. The last thing I remembered was storming into the girls' room and loosing complete control. My hands began choking Angelina automatically. I had no control. Then I felt like somebody crushed my conscious. And then- I was blacked out. I woke up when I felt my body hit the last step I landed on the stairs."  
  
Hana walked over to the window, her eyes following the remaining whirlwind of petals. "But even if it was Yami Bakura, how can he do all of that?" She shuddered at the thought at what Yami Bakura really might have done to the two girls. She shook her head and quickly added, "Let's forget about that."  
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, trying to really mean what she was going to say next. Keeping a promise not to say anything about "Bakura" murdering Jackie and Angelina was pretty hard. Remembering all what happened and trying to keep it tucked in a far, forgotten corner of her mind is too much. But she knew if she told on Bakura, he had no defense against the authorities. Who would believe the fact that some evil spirit possessed Bakura momentarily to slaughter two teens?  
  
Exhaling her breath and turning around, Hana softly said, "I promise I won't tell anybody about what happened. Okay?" A silence followed and when Hana opened her violets, nobody else was in the room.  
  
"Bakura?" Hana headed to the door and peeked out but didn't saw Bakura at all in the hallways. A shadow crept over Hana and sent shivers down her back. "Bakura?"  
  
Hana gasped as somebody harshly grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the medical bed. The person jumped on Hana and wrapped his arm around her neck, chocking her.  
  
When she finally got a glance on who was hurting her, she screamed. "You're Yami Bakura!"  
  
"Hush you foolish girl! You better not tell anybody what happened or else!" he hissed.  
  
"Or what?!" Hana growled. She was at first fearful, but it all drained away replaced with shear angriness. She was mad at this evil creature for taking over Bakura's body and cause the poor boy to go on a murder spree. It was his fault sweet Bakura was injured.  
  
"Or this!" His nails grew long and sharp. He traced along her neck with one of his nails. He stopped at her throat and chuckled. "Do you want to have the same fate like those two pathetic girls?"  
  
The thought slapped Hana. "So that was how you killed Jackie! It wasn't only the stairs, it was-"  
  
"I shredded her chest open," Yami Bakura breathed hoping to calm Hana under a dangerous, "seductive" spell.  
  
"Well you're getting nowhere near my chest with those nasty claws of yours!" Hana shrieked knocking the evil spirit off her with a hard kick.  
  
Yami Bakura tumbled to the floor giving Hana a chance to get off the bed and stomp on his neck with her foot. "Die you idiotic ass! Die, die, d- "  
  
"Hana stop!"  
  
Hana froze. She immediately stepped away from Bakura as he got up on his knees, choking.  
  
"Bakura! You're back!" She kneeled next to him and tightly embraced him. "I'm so sorry, Bakura! I totally forgot even though I'm yelling at Yami Bakura, I'm really injuring you. I'm so sorry! I always have to ruin everything! If I never came to Domino High, Travis would have never whistled and get Angelina mad at me! It's my entire fault you're hurt! Oh Bakura, if I didn't came here then you will be all right and-"  
  
"Don't say that!" Bakura shouted, hugging Hana with such incredible force it almost knocked the air out of her. "Don't say that, Hana! Don't say it was your fault you came here! Everything will be dull if you didn't come here! Please blame me instead! Don't blame yourself!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Bakura," Hana soothed. She helped him on the bed but this time it wasn't as hard as before.  
  
The bell rang and alerted Hana. "Oh no! That was the second bell! I already missed English and if I don't hurry, I'll miss lunch with the guys!"  
  
"See you later, Bakura." Hana was about to leave the Nurse's Office but stopped when somebody gently tugged her hand.  
  
She turned and saw Bakura's eyes filled with such sorrowfulness; her heart fell rock bottom just staring into those pleading, chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yes Bakura?" she whispered after a matter of seconds.  
  
"Please don't tell anybody what happened. I know they will soon figure out about Jackie and Angelina being dead but don't tell them my Yami or I did this. They won't believe you and me if I tell them an ancient spirit did all of this. Please don't tell anybody. Please believe everything that I told you that are true. Please?" He looked and sounded like a little three-year-old boy who pleaded his older sister not to tell his parents about something he did wrong.  
  
"Bakura." Hana embraced Bakura and since he seemed shorter than her 'cause he was sitting on the bed while she was standing, she let her head rest on top of his, her soft, brown hair flowing down on Bakura.  
  
They stayed in this position for a while until somebody called the violet-eyed's name.  
"Hana?"  
  
Hana released Bakura and looked over at the doorway where the blond- haired was standing.  
  
Her face flushed a deep red. Not because the blonde saw her and Bakura but because who the blonde was.  
  
"H-hey Joey."  
  
"Hello Joey. Your girlfriend was just about to leave," Bakura quickly said covering up what happened.  
  
"Hell yeah she's my girl," Joey almost shouted.  
  
Hana gave him a weird look but then laughed.  
  
"C'mon Joey. Out," Hana gently pushed Joey to the door and added, "Aren't you going to show me the best part of the tour?"  
  
Joey grinned his cheesy smile. "Yup. Time for lunch! The King of food fights is about to show you my kingdom!"  
  
Hana laughed. "Okay, O Lord of Food fights. Wait for me outside. I'll be there in a bit."  
  
"Okay," Joey said as he left the room.  
  
Hana turned and saw Bakura was now facing the window.  
  
She came towards him and rested her head on his like before, taking him by surprise. "I promise Bakura," she softly whispered in his ear. She gave Bakura a small kiss on his cheek and said so low and whispery, "I promise."  
  
Bakura didn't want Hana to leave him. He wanted this moment to last forever. But he then remembered how Joey was deeply in love with Hana and she was deeply in love with him. Even though they weren't officially a couple because of both of them ignoring the facts, he knew there was no way he can break such a strong bond that existed.  
  
He let out a sigh and as if Hana was reading his mind, she said, "I know Bakura. But we're true friends and I promise."  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze and even though Bakura silently didn't want her to, she left the room but not before saying, "Feel better okay?"  
  
Bakura was soon alone with his thoughts. He gazed out the window tracing his cheek where Hana kissed him.  
  
Despite the sadness that curtained his heart, he smiled that Hana at least sort of knows the way he feels about her.  
  
But will she ever feel the same way and return the feelings?  
  
Will she ever understand?  
  
----------  
  
"Mmmmmmm. Cold sushi is good. Yummy," the violet-eyed said in a sarcastic tone popping another fishy treat in her mouth.  
  
"You should have bought the school lunch. Man, you think just because those lunch ladies are mad old that they make bad food but girl, they make the best lunch ever!" the blonde declared stuffing his face with fried chicken.  
  
Hana shrugged. "I thought maybe the food here would suck."  
  
Joey shook his head and gave her a fake frown. "C'mon Hana. The food here at Joey's food kingdom is the best! Why would you think it might suck?"  
  
Hana laughed and playfully (but gently) poked Joey with her fork. "Well you should have told me before I came here. I guess I'll just have to wait till next time to try this "great" food."  
  
"You're not going to wait," Joey said taking another bite of his lunch.  
  
"You want to buy me lunch?" Hana joked.  
  
"Nah. It's best when you just try the food for free."  
  
"So you want to try stuffing your shirt with food to secretly smuggle it here?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "Nooo."  
  
Hana dropped her fork on her crinkled foil. "So what are you going to do to get me to try out the cafeteria food for free?"  
  
"This." Joey took a drumstick and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
"Joey no-" But the huge piece of chicken was already in her mouth.  
  
Hana's face suddenly had a pleased expression on and she licked her lips when she was done. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!! That was delicious!!!!!!"  
  
Joey laughed. "I told you the food here was the best!"  
  
Joey Wheeler and Hana Taylor sat in the overcrowded cafeteria snacking on their treats. They were waiting for the rest of their gang.  
  
Hana popped another sushi piece in her mouth and slightly chew. She titled her a bit and was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Hana? You there?" Joey asked waving his hand in front of the violet-eyed's face.  
  
She shook her head and made a face. A gagging noise escaped her throat and she chocked out the chewed sushi.  
  
"Ugh, I don't know how I can eat this! It's all frozen," Hana complained. She took her sushi and wrapped it in napkins.  
  
Joey watched as Hana scrunched it up in a ball. She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Her face twisted in disgust.  
  
"Ugh, this grape soda sucks! Oh it tastes like dirt!" Hana crammed the balled up food and drink into her brown paper bag.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"You're hungry aren't you? You didn't eat anything," Joey said, poking Hana's stomach.  
  
"Ow! Don't poke me!" She laughed holding her stomach.  
  
"I'll buy you something," Joey insisted getting up. As soon as he stood, voices called out to him.  
  
"Hey! Joey! Hana! Over here!"  
  
The two teens turned their heads to find Téa followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Here Hana." Joey handed the violet-eyed his lunch tray. "Go follow the guys. I'm going to get your lunch," Joey said walking away towards the lunch line.  
  
"Okay but get me a salad," Hana called out to him.  
  
She approached her friends and greeted them.  
  
"C'mon, we're going outside to eat our lunches. Where's Joey going?" the sapphire eyed asked watching the blonde head to the lunch lines.  
  
"He's getting me some lunch," Hana replied, following the gang outside.  
  
They found an empty table, which was tucked beneath some shade.  
  
"Mmmm. The weather is so nice......" Téa mumbled titling her head towards the sun.  
  
"The pizza has extra cheese than usual," Yugi stated taking a bite of his pizza.  
  
Hana's stomach rumbled and she sweat dropped. "Just mentioning food makes me hungry!"  
  
"If Joey is buying you lunch, then what was that brown paper bag at your table?" Duke asked taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"That was my lunch. But I barely ate it. The sushi was frozen solid and the grape soda tasted bad!" Hana made a fake choking sound and laughed.  
  
"You don't like the lunch I made you?" Tristan asked with a fake hurtful look on.  
  
"You made me that lunch?!" Hana exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Uhuh. I made the sushi and the grape soda," Tristan stated pointing at his own lunch. "See? I made the same thing for me also."  
  
Hana stuck her tongue out. "The food you make sucks, Tristan." She laughed to show Tristan it was a joke.  
  
"Hey guys." The blonde walked up to the table holding a lunch tray. "Here Hana." He handed the violet eyed her lunch.  
  
Hana's eyes lit up at what Joey brought her. Her tray held two jumbo sloppy Joes, a large plate overflowing with chili fries, two cans of cherry cream soda, and four king size chocolate bars, and a small plate of salad.  
  
"Thanks for buying me lunch, Joey but I don't think I'll eat this much," Hana laughed.  
  
Joey grinned goofily as he took a seat next to Hana.  
  
Téa frowned at Hana's tray. "Ugh. How will you eat all that?"  
  
"She'll eat it like she always eat food. Like this," Joey said and he took one of Hana's sloppy Joes and took a bite from it.  
  
He wiped his mouth with a napkin and said jokingly, "You see Téa? Easy like that. Bite, chew, swallow. Want me to show you again?"  
  
Téa stuck her tongue out in disgust. "No, thank you. I think I just lost my appetite."  
  
"Relax Téa. You can't loose your appetite with what you're eating," Hana said surveying Téa's tray. On the tray were one tuna sandwich, a small bottle of orange juice, and a plastic bag of seeds.  
  
"I can manage with my healthy lunch, thank you very much," Téa scoffed. She took a handful of seeds and tossed them in her mouth. She made a face and forced herself to swallow. "That's strange........" She took the bag and read the label. "Ew! These aren't sunflower seeds! These are birdseeds! I must have taken the wrong bag this morning!"  
  
Everybody at the table laughed except for Téa and Yugi. Yugi's face remained slightly serious. "You should really eat more than that, Téa." Yugi began taking a candy bar from Hana but stopped. "It's okay-?"  
  
Hana nodded. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks." Yugi took the bar and tossed it at Téa.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of craving for sugar," Téa said uncertainly.  
  
"Go ahead. Eat up, Téa," Hana said through bites of her burger.  
  
"K." Téa unwrapped her bar and began eating it.  
  
"Have anybody heard anything from Serenity? It's been a while since we talked to her," Duke stated ripping the crusts off his sandwich with his teeth.  
  
Everybody else at the table sweat dropped.  
  
"Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!! When will you understand?! Serenity is MINE! So back off, Duke!!" Tristan growled. He smashed Yugi's juice box, which caused the juice to spurt out all over on Duke.  
  
"My apple juice........." Yugi uttered slightly sadly.  
  
"Hey! You guys aren't even dating," Duke shouted back. He quickly stood up and shot Tristan a dirty look.  
  
"What are you talking about?! The chick is my girlfriend! And you say we're not dating?!" Tristan shot back.  
  
Duke snorted. "Please! You know how she can't resist my charms. Now who's her boyfriend?!"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!! Break it up!" Joey said getting up from his seat. He immediately held back Tristan who was just about to beat Duke to a pulp.  
  
Duke smirked and took his seat. "That cherry bunny is mine."  
  
Tristan cursed beneath his breath and took his seat. Everybody let out a sigh of relief glad the boys stopped their bickering. But the tension remained in the air and Duke tempted to make it stronger.  
  
"You know," Duke began pulling a cherry out of a plastic bag. "Serenity laid her beautiful eyes on me first." He took the cherry and rolled it around in the palm of his right hand.  
  
"What do you mean hotshot!" Tristan sneered. "I was the one that stood by her side when she was recovering from her operation!"  
  
"True," Duke continued. "But did she really believed it was you?"  
  
"'Cause I told her," Tristan muttered through clenched teeth. He wanted to pound Duke. How dare he act like Serenity was all his when she was already dating Tristan?  
  
"True," Duke repeated with a renewing smirk. "But after I told her I was really the one who helped her through the pain she was experiencing and you were just a liar, who did she believed then?"  
  
"Yeah like she believed you," Tristan muttered.  
  
"Remember this, dimwit." Duke took the cherry and popped in into his mouth. He smoothly chewed it and he let cherry juice run down his chin. "The lovely cherry bunny," he swallowed the tasty fruit and licked his lips. "Is mine."  
  
Hana felt like she was going to explode of laughter. They were turning a little argument into war. Who knew the lunch table can be used as a battlefield?  
  
She didn't want it turn to a real fight so to start some fun, she took her cherry soda and shook it really hard and at the same time, a troubling joke was beginning to brew.  
  
"Hey Duke? Do you like cherries?" Hana asked. There was a sparkle in her violet orbs. Joey immediately noticed it.  
  
He glanced Hana a curious look, but she ignored it and went on with her prank.  
  
Duke narrowed his eyes. He seemed to sense something was up, but he ignored it. "Yes....." he answered slowly. "Didn't you just here what I said? Didn't you see me eat my cherry?"  
  
"So do you want one of cherry sodas?" Hana asked, trying to act casual. She hid the soda behind her and shook it continuously.  
  
Duke's expression quickly lightened up. "Sure!"  
  
The smile on Hana's face grew. "Alright. Catch!" She threw the can with such incredible force, it smacked Duke's forehead. The soda can exploded the creamy drink all over the raven-haired. The group roared with laughter and Joey gave Hana a high five.  
  
"That sure makes me feel better!" Tristan laughed, giving his cousin thumbs up.  
  
After a while of laughing, Hana glanced at her wristwatch and stood up. "I got to go. My next class is going to start soon."  
  
"Aaaaawww! Already?" Joey gave Hana his famous puppy eyes.  
  
Hana laughed. "Hey buster. Classes starts for you too. You better get a move on."  
  
"Aw, I'll be there in a sec," Joey said so surely; Hana actually believed he'll make it to class for a second.  
  
"Well, you might not care about being on time to class, but apparently I do," Téa said, standing up and brushing the breadcrumbs off her skirt. "C'mon Hana."  
  
The violet eyed took the last sips of her creamy beverage and tossed some chili fries in her mouth. "Thanks again for the lunch, Joey. I promise I'll pay you back as soon as possible." She waved at the boys at the table. "K. Bye boys," Hana called to the boys over her shoulder as she began walking away with the sapphire eyed.  
  
"Bye," the boys chorused together.  
  
Tristan snickered. "So Duke. Do you like cherries?" he said imitating his cousin's voice.  
  
"Shut up," Duke muttered, dabbing his uniform with napkins.  
  
The other boys at the group laughed as Duke cursed silently.  
  
"You know what. Hana reminds me of you, Joey. Always cracking up a joke when tension is in the air," Yugi said.  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah. Just like you, Joey. Man, you guys are perfect for each other."  
  
"Yeah....." Joey leaned back and closed his eyes. "Just perfect with each other."  
  
-----------  
  
After finishing packing her books and waving good-bye to Téa, Hana walked down the now-filling hallway on her way to History. To her disappointment, she didn't share History class with anybody, leaving her on her own.  
  
Turning a corner, Hana soon realized she had no clue where the History room was. Slapping her forehead for forgetting to ask Téa for help, Hana continued her way until she stood at a stairwell. She froze. Just looking down at what seemed like never ending steps, made her remember Jackie's death. How Yami Bakura controlled Bakura unnoticeably and jumped and shredded Jackie apart as she fell to her death. Hana shuddered. 'I just saw somebody commit murder right in front of me. I just saw somebody being murder. I just witnessed death.'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hana jolted sharply out of her thoughts. It was the principal, shouting in a fake angry voice to hurry up to class to groups of chattering students.  
  
Hana knew she had to hurry, but she had no clue where to go. Staring down at the staircase, she held her breath and hurried down the stairs. But as she reached the bottom, her strides became uneasy and she bumped right into somebody.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" She looked up to see whom she had bumped into and found herself staring in midnight mist eyes. She felt as if though the mist enveloped her and the young male to a different world. She wondered whom these mystical orbs belonged to which were so seductive, so dangerous, so-  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get out of my way!"  
  
The sharp and angry voice cut through her thoughts and snapped her back to reality. Midnight mist eyes? Yeah right! What she first thought were so sexy and risky were now icy stones.  
  
Hana shook her head and looked up and down at the male figure. The fact slapped her right in the face.  
  
She bumped into Seto Kaiba!  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"Look girl, I have no time for apologies. You're just making me late for History. Now move!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. He went up the steps as if he owned the place.  
  
Hana felt like as if though an iceberg went through her. She wasn't going to let some snobby rich kid push her around!  
  
"Hey!" Hana called out after him.  
  
"What is it now?!" Kaiba snapped. He jerked his head around and stared at her with his narrowed icy blues.  
  
"Look," she started, her calmness trying to hide her anger. "I'm new here. You can at least show me where the History room is instead of walking around as if you're the King of the World!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Then get a map." He continued up the stairs not looking back at the furious teen.  
  
"C'mon Kaiba!" Hana ran up the stairs staying two steps behind Kaiba. "I know there's some kindness in that cold, black hearts of yours! Please show me the way." She quickened her pace and stood in front of Kaiba staring at him with a phony sweet and pleading expression.  
  
"I have no time for this!" He pushed her away and continued walking, now in a hallway, taking longer and rapid strides.  
  
"Kaiba! Please! Pretty, pretty please!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hana followed Seto Kaiba bothering him to show her the way.  
  
Kaiba stepped into a classroom and whirled around to face Hana. "Look girl! I have a class to attend to and you're just getting in my way."  
  
"Thank you!!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Kaiba was dumfounded at the suddenly joyful teen.  
  
"Thank you for showing me the way to History class! I really appreciate it!" Hana laughed in Kaiba's face.  
  
"Huh?!" He soon realized he was leading Hana to the room all along!  
  
Hana let out another laughed. "Do you actually think I'll give up that easy? Ha! I tricked you, Kaiba, into showing me where the room is. Thank you very much, Seto Kaiba!" She stood with her hands on her hips, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Please excuse our interruptions, but we need students to enter the auditorium promptly in an orderly fashion. Thank you," the intercom boomed suddenly disrupting the yammering students.  
  
Strange, Hana thought. The secretary's voice sounded so hoarse and weary. It came out so stuffed and had such stifled breathing. Was she crying?  
  
The pupils started whispering to one another and scurry out of the classroom in huddle gatherings.  
  
"Class, settle down. Class!" the History teacher, Mr. Burns, tried to shout over the students' excited voices. He banged his metal ruler against his desk, but not even that stopped the students into flooding into the hallways and scatter to the auditorium.  
  
Maybe they also heard how uneasy the secretary's voice was, Hana thought, but when she heard the wailing sirens and saw the flashing red and blue lights, it occurred to her that they were thrilled 'cause something happened at the school which must considered police.  
  
She was about to leave the room until somebody grabbed her wrist.  
  
She was twirled around and soon met glacial ices.  
  
"I'll remember you, girl. Next time, stay out of my way!" Kaiba hissed, his grip on her wrist growing.  
  
"Let go of my arm," Hana growled.  
  
"Are you listening to me?! We will never meet again, and if we do, that encounter won't be so easy going as this one."  
  
"Let go!" Hana murmured angrily, her violets reflecting flames of abhorrence.  
  
"Got that, girl!"  
  
"Let-"  
  
"Are you paying attention to me!"  
  
"Me-"  
  
"You better be li-"  
  
"Go!" Hana's fingers tightly wrapped around Kaiba's hand, and she jerked his arm towards her mouth. She opened her mouth, bared her teeth, and bit Kaiba's arm!  
  
Kaiba immediately liberate her and winced, his face twisting with confusion, then pain, then irritation.  
  
"You little-" As Kaiba said this he swung his hand to her face. But Hana knew better and ducked out of the way just in time making Seto miss and slap thin air instead.  
  
Kaiba grabbed her again with fury. His fingers dug in her skin.  
  
"Stupid girl," Kaiba muttered.  
  
"My name isn't girl, it's Hana. And I pray our paths never meet again," Hana snapped, her violets glaring back the same hatred and revulsion Seto gave her.  
  
Seto yanked her closer to him, his hot breath heating up her face. "I swear if we ever meet again, you'll regret ever standing in my way," he huffed in her face. With that, he heaved Hana towards a row of desks causing her to topple over the seats and onto the floor. He exited the room, his trench coat flapping behind him.  
  
"Bastard," Hana mumbled, getting up from the carpeted ground. Her eyes shifted to her wrist. A crimson red mark scarred her wrist and pain throbbed through it.  
  
She sprinted out of the room and to the assembly.  
  
Crowds of students were crammed in the room complaining about how hot it was.  
  
Somebody reached out and wrapped freezing, cold fingers around Hana's wrist.  
  
She yelped. "Let go of me, Kaiba!"  
  
"Kaiba?" She twirled around and found herself staring at a dumbfounded Tristan.  
  
"Tristan!" Hana let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were somebody else."  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hana nodded. "Yeah." Tristan eyes altered around and soon noticed the wound around his cousin's wrist. He reached out to touch it, but Hana pulled her hand away. "Let's just say he made it clear that I stood in his way."  
  
Tristan's eyes widened. "He harmed you?!"  
  
His cousin shook her head, her violets vibrating with annoyance. "I have it under control, cous. I'll make sure we never meet in any way again."  
  
Tristan reached out and softly clutched his cousin's arm. His eyes shot around Hana's wound and his fingers trailed along her wrist. His eyes burned with anger. "He dared laid his hands on my cousin!"  
  
He released her arm, and he began running through the crowds of students.  
  
"Tristan, where are you going?" Hana called after him.  
  
"I'm going to show him he should never mess with me or my family! If he has a problem with you, he has to answer to me!" Tristan replied, and soon disappeared among the seas of people.  
  
Hana sighed and walked towards an empty row of chairs. She took a seat and massaged the scratch, which continued to sore. She hated the way Tristan treated her like a baby. She was old enough to take care of herself. Just because she was a year younger than him didn't give him the excuse to treat her like child. He was sixteen and she was fifteen. What's the huge difference? Sometimes she felt like she had to baby-sit him on how immature he could be at times. But she then remembered how comforting he could be. She remembered how a couple of years ago, she woke up from a mind- twisting dream. Shadows were chasing her down a dark alley, threatening her. When she ran into the dead end, the shadows were enclosing on her, swallowing her every breath and choking the life out of her. Using the last bits of breath, she screamed on top of her lungs. Instead of feeling cold hands wrap around her, she felt a warm embrace radiating comfort through her. The dream was over and she was wide-awake, letting out stuffed weeps. "Don't cry, Hanaita," Tristan soothed, using Hana's nickname. "I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Nobody." He stayed with her all night, calming her to sleep. But that was so long ago, and Tristan never calls Hana by her childhood nickname, anymore. Everything changed yet, were the same......  
  
Somebody forced out a cough and said impatiently, "Uh hello? When are you going to stop ignoring me?" It was Téa.  
  
Hana snatched her mind out of her thoughts and glanced up. Téa stood in front of her, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey Téa," Hana replied swiftly, returning her stare to her redden wrist.  
  
"You okay? I've been standing here for, like, five minutes repeating the same thing over again. Gosh, I felt like some sort of zombie," Téa said, taking a seat next to her best friend.  
  
"Uhuh. Just fine." The words scraped against the roof of her mouth and stuck there like peanut butter. Hana wasn't paying attention so the words automatically rolled out after it shifted free from rough lips.  
  
"The assembly haven't begun yet, but I have a clue what all this might be about," Téa responded, ignoring the fact Hana wasn't paying any attention to her.  
  
"Oh, really," Hana answered absentmindedly.  
  
"I heard two girls were found dead in the hallways." She shook her head gloomily. "That's sad, isn't it?"  
  
The words pinned down the violet's mind and shoved themselves into her head, invading her.  
  
"Jackie and Angelina......" Hana stared straight ahead at nothing particular.  
  
"What?" Téa turned her head and stared at her best friend. "How did you know? Did somebody tell you?"  
  
"Who told you about this?" Hana asked, her eyes filling with fear instead of sadness like expected.  
  
Téa shrugged. "A group of girls told me. Why?"  
  
A group of girls told her. A girl was first to discover Jackie's body. Did she also see Hana and Bakura? Was there anybody else watching them? She needed to get answers.  
  
"Téa, who were in the group?" Hana asked eagerly to get her respond.  
  
"How the heck I'm supposed to know? It isn't as if I stopped to see whom was I talking to. I just heard parts of their conversation and they simply told me somebody found McCauley and Baxter's dead bodies." Téa eyed Hana suspiciously. "Why do you care so much? You don't even know who Jackie McCauley and Angelina Baxter are, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not," Hana answered in a low whisper. "I don't know anything about them." Except, Hana thought, almost everybody here hates 'em and Yami Bakura murdered them. That's all I know. And I wish I didn't know them at all.  
  
"Damn," Téa muttered. "When are they going to begin? They're taking so long. I'm bored out of my mind." She slammed her heel against the back of the metal chair in front of her.  
  
"Are they questioning anybody?" Hana asked still into the topic of this whole murder case she knows practically everything about already.  
  
Téa gave Hana her suspicious eye. "Yyeahh. How else will the police know whom murdered Angelina and Jackie? There barely is any evidence. I heard they washed away the blood off the stairs." She leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. "They could have found something there, but they sort of blew it, huh. So now the only options they have is to ask questions." She folded her hands under her head as she shook it. "The cops here are sort of slow, ya know." She opened one of her sapphire eyes and added, "Of course you don't know since you're new here." She rapidly opened both her eyes and jerked her head in the direction where Hana once stood. "Hey Hana! Where ya goin'?"  
  
Hana called over her shoulder, "I got something important to do. See ya later!" With that she dashed out of the auditorium.  
  
"Weird," Téa murmured under her breath. "Great. What am I suppose to do now?" She thumped her heel once again against the chair.  
  
"Would you mind?!"  
  
"Huh?" Téa lifted her gaze and saw Seto Kaiba- who turned out to be the person sitting in front of her- fuming.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the friendship preacher? Why am I not surprise?" he said in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Zip it, snob. And I'm not a friendship preacher." Now it was her turn to leer. "But of course you only call me that 'cause you're jealous I have friends and you don't even know what friendship is."  
  
"Don't you dare-"  
  
"Don't I dare what, Kaiba?" Téa stood up and leaned in on Seto, her breath touching his face. "You gonna try hurt me with one of your macho moves? Then bring it on, rich boy."  
  
"You wouldn't want to say that."  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"'Cause-"  
  
"There you are, Kaiba! I've been looking everywhere for you. But now that I found you, I'm going to beat your ass down!"  
  
Both Kaiba and Téa turned and found Tristan with fury written all over his face.  
  
He stepped forward and grabbed Kaiba's collar.  
  
Téa gasped. "Tristan! What are you doing?"  
  
"It's time this idiot knows when his time is up!"  
  
-----------  
  
Hana continued her way through the hallways, frequently renovating her rapid breathing to apologize to people she mindlessly collided into but never slowing down her pace.  
  
She finally skidded to a halt outside the principal's office where police were handcuffing somebody.  
  
Her heart skipped three beats and her breath was cut short.  
  
They were arresting Bakura!  
  
"Noo!!!!" She sprinted towards the cops and wrenched their hands away from Ryou. "Please, don't arrest Bakura! He didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Miss?" the policeman asked as he and his partner released Ryou Bakura.  
  
"Hana?" Bakura peered down at Hana with a bewilder expression. He remembered the police still present and asked them if he can have a moment with Hana.  
  
"Hana," Bakura whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Bakura! I can't let them take you away!" Hana shouted, her face turning into shades of pink.  
  
"Hana, they aren't taking me to the station. They were just checking me over for any weapons. That's all. Look." He glanced over at the police officers that were exchanging distrustful stares. He lowered his voice so only he and Hana can hear. "Nothing's wrong so don't worry. I promise I'll be okay."  
  
But Hana couldn't believe that. "Bakura, these are the police we're talking about! They can find a way to get the info out of you." You're also too much of a nice guy and you will probably tell them without noticing, Hana thought, and the words threatened to escape her lips and flow out of her throat. She shook her head and cried, "You're not honestly going to let them question you, are you?"  
  
"Hana." Bakura took both her hands and gave them a warm squeeze. "I promise everything will be alright. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Hana finally agreed now in the depths of defeat of assuring Bakura not to go with the officials.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, Sir," one of the policemen said, wiggling in- between Bakura and Hana. "We have to continue with the investigation. You do want us to find who's the murderer here, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow at Hana.  
  
She shook her head and began walking away. "Of course. Continue with your work then." She walked away but froze in her tracks when one of the policemen called in a rough voice, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Hana turned her head around but planned to keep walking. "I'm going back to the auditorium for the assembly."  
  
"Oh no, you're not. You're going to stand here and wait for you're turn," he scoffed, his eyes enveloped in glare.  
  
"Right," Hana answered in a tranquil voice. "I'll wait."  
  
The police once again took Bakura by the wrist and drag him into the office.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Hana turned away and darted through the hallway, not knowing where exactly she's heading off to. But one thing was for sure: she wasn't going to be anywhere near the police.  
  
I only saw the murder scene, I didn't actually take part in it in anyway, Hana said repeatedly in her head. "Then why do I feel so guilty?"  
  
------------  
  
She sunk her white teeth into the small pink eraser and let the metallic taste of rubber coat her tongue. She then pulled it out of her mouth, spitted out the sickening flavor, and inserted it back to her mouth to keep her busy.  
  
There was nothing else to do but think.  
  
He could tell them that he himself killed them. He wouldn't mention Yami Bakura 'cause they won't believe that and he might not mention me 'cause he wants to protect me.  
  
She sighed and gave in to the taste, letting her teeth shred the rubbery tool.  
  
He's so nice. Not like that Seto Kaiba. I always knew he was famous for his riches and, according to some girls I know, great looks. Eh, but of course he's also conceited and the only people he cares about is his little brother, Mokuba. But maybe- she yanked the wooden instrument out of her mouth and spitted out the eraser with the metal end and watched it bounce across the desk- but maybe he is a nice guy. I only know him universally. It's not like I actually know who he is for real life. Maybe I should talk to him. I'll tell him we started with a bad beginning. And we might actually become friends.  
  
She let out a snort and bit into the wooden end of the writing tool.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura. Both were part of some kind of trouble. S.K. was trying to hurt me and he actually succeeded in it, and R.B. has some psycho spirit in him who will kill anybody who messed with the Millennium Ring....and he actually succeeded with it.  
  
Is there any boy out there who won't spread or 'cause or come with any trouble every time he's with me?  
  
She shut her eyelids, but they shot open quicker than a flash of light. She rubbed her head and leaned back in her chair.  
  
That image. Is he always there every time I close my eyes? No. That's impossible isn't it?  
  
She closed her eyes again and massaged her neck. But the picture floated before her eyes and she didn't feel like opening her eyes. Why do that? And cancel this sort of feeling zinging through her body? Why? She sunk even deeper in her seat and twirled the bitten end, where the eraser once was, between her lips on the text utensil. Mmmmm. Practically eating up a pencil and daydream of some hot guy she absolutely love can be so.....delicious.  
  
He's calling to me, Hana said in her head as a smile played across her lips. He's calling my name. He's sound so close. So...real.  
  
"Hana? Hana? Ya there?"  
  
"If only you were here with me, Joey."  
  
"Hana, I am here. You don't talk in your sleep, do you?"  
  
Hana opened her eyes and stared up at Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Joey? Where is everybody?"  
  
"Who cares where's everybody. God, I've been looking for you. I was worry the murderer might have gotten you too."  
  
"Oh Joey!" Hana rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Thanks for the concern but I'm alright."  
  
A frown curled up on Joey's lips. "Hey, I was just worried."  
  
"I know you were." She smiled playfully and reached out her hands to him. "May you help me up? My butt hurts just from sitting here."  
  
Joey snickered and jerked Hana out of her seat. "You want me to rub it? I'll be especially glad to."  
  
As soon as she was up, she pulled her hands away from him. "Don't get any ideas."  
  
Joey laughed and embraced Hana in a ticklish hug. "What are you doing here anyway? Almost everybody's gone."  
  
Hana surveyed the empty classroom. After she ran from the police in the principal's office she threw herself in an empty classroom and sat for almost half an hour chewing on her pencil.  
  
"Really? Why is everybody leaving so early? Isn't there like forty- five minutes left?"  
  
Joey shook his head and wrapped his arm around Hana's shoulder but hesitated. She rested her head against his chest giving him silent permission. He swung his arm over her shoulder and led her outside the classroom.  
  
"Weren't you at the assembly? They let us out early to investigate some more." He and Hana made a turn and walked towards her locker. "Wow, Jackie McCauley and Angelina Baxter dead. I don't know whether to celebrate all night with five gallons of beer or be sad-well pretend to be sad anyway."  
  
"You know exactly how I feel and you don't even know how much it's my fault all this happened," Hana murmured, and then realized she made a mistake.  
  
Joey softly pressed Hana against her locker and he stared into her eyes with confusion. "You know who murdered them, Hana?"  
  
"N-no." A light pink scar of nervousness shaded her cheeks. "I-I-"  
  
"Hana, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Joey whispered, his eyes know flooding with sadness.  
  
"Yes. I do. A-and I do know s-something about this slaughter case." She held her breath gathering up the energy she needed just to say the following words. "Don't you dare speak a word, you foolish mortal!"  
  
Now Joey was really puzzled. "Huh?"  
  
Hana jolted away from Joey and gazed up and down the hallway. "H-he's here?" Can Yami Bakura possibly be here and take over my mind? That's impossible. But with everything going on nothing's impossible.  
  
"You okay, Hana?"  
  
Hana sweat dropped just to show Joey she must be hallucinating. "Yeah, I'm okay. I mean I'm acting like there was some sort of monster!" She laughed and threw herself onto Joey. But when she looked, she screamed. "Duke!"  
  
Duke chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hana. "Well, I knew I got the charms. I was wondering when you, just like Serenity, will throw yourself at my feet."  
  
"You wish you had girls follow you all around!" With Hana swung her hand to slap Duke but her hand stopped in midair.  
  
She looked up and watched as Joey pulled her away from Duke. "C'mon Duke. You got to stop acting like girls will do anything just to be with you. You'll never get a girlfriend that way when you're just scaring them off."  
  
Duke crossed his arms against his chest and scoffed, "I'm not scaring them off. You're just saying that 'cause Hana doesn't throw herself on top of you like she does with me!"  
  
"Boy, you say that again and I'll knock all your teeth out!" Hana growled ready to smack Duke again but Joey once again stopped her.  
  
"Dude, the girl almost slapped you! Are you blind!"  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous! I'm the one with a date to the dance unlike you, smart guy! Who you taking? You're m-" Hana cuffed Joey's mouth with her hand to stop him from saying what he was going to say next.  
  
"Guys, getting each other infuriated is not going to help out." Hana removed her hand away from Joey thinking he won't continue to strengthen the tension. Then again, who said he was serene?  
  
"Look, Duke," Joey growled, "the next time you say something like that to Hana, I'll beat you're freaking ass!"  
  
Duke stuck his nose in the air. "Talk how much you want, Joey. I still have your sister."  
  
"Duke, you know my cousin is dating Serenity," Hana interrupted the silence.  
  
Duke snorted. "Oh yeah? Well your cousin just got in trouble for trying to beat up the infamous Seto Kaiba."  
  
"What!"  
  
Duke nodded and Joey looked on confused. "Really? I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Maybe 'cause your deaf!" Duke yelled, but Hana shushed him.  
  
"Anyway, Tristan came up to Kaiba and he just began beating him up."  
  
"Oh wow." Hana shook her head. "This is ridiculous! Where's Tristan? I want to go home now."  
  
"He's at my office being treated."  
  
The teens looked down the hallway and watched the nurse approach them. "If you guys know why Tristan Taylor was in this fight with Seto Kaiba, you better tell me now." Her voice was strict and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what does that have to do with how my cousin got hurt?" Hana snapped with her hands on her hips.  
  
Duke and Joey stared at Hana wide-eyed.  
  
"What did you say?" the nurse asked, rage rising in her voice.  
  
"I said, what does knowing the reason Tristan got into the fight with Kaiba has anything to do on the way he's injured? You're a nurse, aren't you? You're only suppose to help your patient out, not ask questions." A look of regret spread on Hana's face. "Oh God." She stepped back and stroked her forehead. "What am I doing?" She glanced around at the now bewildered Duke and Joey and the impatient nurse. "I-I gotta go."  
  
"Hey, wait." The nurse took a step up to Hana and examined her face closely. Her eyes widened in realization. "Hey, wait! You're that girl who was at my office today! You were the one that came in with that white- haired student! Ryou Bakura was his name. You came in after that girl reported the dead bodies! You-" She squinted her eyes as if trying to find out some sort of hidden secret. "You know something about the murder we don't know, don't you?"  
  
"No! I don't know anything about the murder! What murder? I don't know anything!" Hana broke away from the stare and began running towards the exit of the school.  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"Hana, come back! Why are you running? Hana!" Joey shouted after her. He then glared at the nurse and began chasing after his friend.  
  
"Ya know," Duke began to the nurse, walking after Joey and Hana, "You could be more helpful and make the new girl feel welcome here."  
  
She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned sideways against a locker. "Ya know, Mr. Devlin," she mocked his, in her opinion, disrespectful tone. She took a breath and continued on, "I have a feeling some people and some events haven't been welcoming to her today."  
  
----------  
  
They can't get me. They can't find me. I'll run, run, run. And I'll hide. And nobody will find me. Nobody.  
  
Hana dashed through the streets not knowing where she was going.  
  
I gotta get home. I gotta get home and stay away from everyone. But where's home? Where's that true place I can finally feel....safe in.  
  
She crossed the street, weaving between cars with their intolerant drivers.  
  
Nothing's right. This day was supposed to be one of the best days in my life. Going to a new school, meeting new people, being a new person.....  
  
She began slowing down her pace.  
  
But I'm not being a new person. I'm being me, myself, Hana Taylor. And I'm proud of that. But being proud of who am I is not going to help me when everything around me isn't being themselves.  
  
She stopped and leaned against a white fence that went around a house.  
  
How many times do I have to tell myself-  
  
She crushed several posies with her foot.  
  
-that things are the same but there's things to be aware of?  
  
Sirens blasted the air and almost sent Hana's head spinning.  
  
No, no, no!!!!!! No more police!!!!!!! Please!!!  
  
But police cars drove wildly along the road and made a sharp turn.  
  
Hey wait- They're turning on Tristan's street!  
  
Hana began running until she reached the road. She gasped. There were police surrounding the whole sidewalk!  
  
"What's going on?" she asked to no one precise. A shadow curtained everyone. Hana looked up and saw the sky rapidly turn grayer and grayer covered by fluffs of black clouds. The shade didn't uplifted and it sent a message through Hana's head. She groaned. It was going to rain!  
  
"Rain is just the weather to match my mood," she muttered and didn't know her voice was loud enough for the person near her to answer.  
  
"It's a sign."  
  
"What?" Hana turned to find a male teenager, eighteen or nineteen, staring up at the blacken sky. The black shadows were reflected in his icy blue eyes and the gentle breeze changing into harsh wind tousled his raven black hair.  
  
"The world is crying with me," he replied without looking at Hana.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The sky.....it's crying my blue waters."  
  
"Blue waters?"  
  
"My blue waters....are gone. She's left me; and she took my ocean.....my sunlight.....my life....."  
  
"Who-" but Hana words stopped in its track as somebody tugged her arm.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Sorry," the chestnut whispered. Her freezing fingers curled around Hana's wrist and pulled her away from the boy.  
  
"Ow!" Hana howled in pain. She pulled away her hand from Serenity's grasp.  
  
"Sorry." Serenity's eyes quickly located the scar on her friend's arm. "I didn't do that, did I?"  
  
"No! Of course you didn't." Hana's hand shot up to her wrist trying to cover up the wound. "How I got it is a long story." She raised an eyebrow at Serenity's wardrobe. The chestnut wore a blue bikini decorated with pictures of little cherries. A gray towel draped over her shoulders and she was barefoot. "Been swimmin'?"  
  
"And ruin my hair? No way! I just got it washed and straightened just about now. And this bikini?" Serenity spun around as if on the runway. "I've been sunbathing outside my brother's house."  
  
"Shouldn't you be working on school work?" Hana asked, with her arms crossed giving Serenity the "You've been playing all day instead of working right?" eye.  
  
Serenity let out a nervous laugh. "Of course I've been working. But-" she took a glance at the teenage boy who remained staring up at the sky- "after I heard what happened, I couldn't continue."  
  
"What is going on?" Hana asked staring at the policemen who was questioning two adults. They were questioning two adults who looked very..... familiar. Her eyes widened. "Hey! It's my mom and dad!"  
  
She began taking long strides towards her parents but Serenity jerked her back. "Hey-!"  
  
"No!" Serenity seemed worried. "Don't go and start asking questions. C'mon. Let's go over at my brother's house. I have steaming hot chocolate on the stove and sugary bread in the oven and we can forget about all of this and-"  
  
"No." Hana pulled away and stared back at the sky. "Serenity, I need to know what's going on."  
  
Serenity sighed and unexpectedly grabbed Hana again. "You see that bangin' guy over there?" She pointed at the raven haired with red eyes as if he had been crying but ran out of tears and his only options were to stare at, well, nothing. "He's a senior at my school and is the quarterback on our school football team. Girls are begging to get with him." She shook her head sadly. "Who knew we just met his girlfriend yesterday and today they found her dead."  
  
"Whoa!" Hana backed away from her friend and stared at her hard. "Who's dead? Serenity, who exactly are we talking about?"  
  
Serenity looked down at her feet sadly. "Remember when we were at the mall yesterday and Kari Anna gave us a ride?"  
  
Hana had her hands on her hips and repeatedly tapped her foot on the concrete ground. "Yeah, go on."  
  
"Well, after she gave us a ride it is said that she stopped at the gas station to refill her car. And... that was the place she ever was on Earth."  
  
"The girl they found dead.... I heard it this morning." Hana's eyes widen in shock. "Omigod...... It was...."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know. This is just too much. We might not have really knew her, but she was really nice and she did help us out big time." She brushed her eyes and swallowed back any tears. "I couldn't believe it when I saw it on the news. The reason the police are here is because one of her friends at the mall who was also on break saw us in Aria's car. Since we gave them our phone numbers and addresses at the register for them to send us any catalogs, they knew exactly where to find us. So they're asking people around here questions." She glanced back at Robert and Liliana Taylor. "They didn't ask me questions yet and I hope they don't." She shuddered. "I'm already scared to death, and they don't need another dead person in their funeral home."  
  
"No!" Hana cried. "Don't say that! Already too many people died! And it's probably all my fault they're dead!" Her shoulder heaved up and down and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Aw Hana." Serenity embraced her friend in a comfortable hug from the side. "Don't cry. I mean we barely knew much about Aria except that she was an employee at Princess. It isn't ours, and when I say ours I mean Téa, you, and I, fault that she died. Please, don't be sad."  
  
But Hana's face remained crimson-red as more fresh tears formed. "I'm sad because three murders happened today, and I have a strange feeling they happened because of me!"  
  
A puzzled look overcame the chestnut's face. "Three? Only two happened today. Oh Hana, don't go crazy because you heard two other murders on the news and go blaming yourself."  
  
If Hana weren't so miserable, she would have explained Serenity about the killings at school. But she was, and there was no way she could explain that to Serenity now when she was in this state. "I'm sad because I promised a friend something and I'm also being threatened to keep it."  
  
"Somebody's threatening you? That's bad, Hana. We should talk it over, don't you think?"  
  
If only you knew what kind of promise I'm keeping, Hana said in her fogged mind. "And I'm sad because it's as if though everybody is dying 'cause of me and I can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Oh Hana, don't say that," Serenity soothed. "Let's go over at my brother's house and talk this over. Like I said, I have hot chocolate and warm bread in the kitchen. I'm sure that will warm you up. It's getting cold and its going to rain any second now."  
  
But Hana continued sobbing. "Oh Serenity. No scorching drink or pastry is going to help me out. And I don't think I'll ever calm down. I'll remain cold forever!"  
  
"Oh Hana." Serenity embraced her friend tighter.  
  
"She's saying good-bye."  
  
"Huh?" The two girls looked up and saw the raven-haired reaching out his hand in front of him.  
  
"My blue waters are saying good-bye."  
  
"Blue waters?" Hana blinked through her blurry vision.  
  
"Yeah. That's Kari Anna's nickname. They said it matches perfectly with her hair. Only the people close to her call her that. Well that's what I heard her boyfriend said anyway even though I never knew who exactly his girlfriend was."  
  
Blue water? Hana thought. That doesn't match with her hair. I don't even think that's her natural hair color. But then again- she glanced back at Aria's boyfriend- only through the eyes of people who are close to her see that.  
  
"What do you mean she's saying good-bye?" Hana asked, rubbing her redden eyes.  
  
"She's saying good-bye. You see?" The first raindrop came down leisurely. It was different from other water drops Hana saw before. This one glowed with a radiant green and blue beam. It is Aria, Hana thought. And maybe she is saying good-bye.  
  
"She's saying good-bye." As the drop touched Kari Anna's boyfriend's hand, it immediately splashed into crystal-like drops.  
  
"She's saying good-bye," the raven-haired replied again. His icy eyes locked onto Hana's violet orbs. "And she said not to blame to yourself."  
  
------------ FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are probably saying the same thing too. Lol. I'm so, so, so, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I took this long to update. It's just that I've been really busy with things. But I finally got around to finishing this up. I hoped you guys like it. Now my yami will ask me some  
questions you might come up with too.  
  
Noriko: "Kari Anna (Aria) is murdered?"  
  
Archery: "Yup." ::sigh:: "I felt sort of bad by killing her off like that. No, the reason I put her in the story isn't I because I wanted to kill her. I put her in 'cause I needed an employee for the store Téa, Serenity, and Hana brought their dresses in. And then I needed somebody our "mystery", (yeah, like you guys haven't figured out who Kari Anna's murderer is. Or you guys don't know. Hhhhhmmmmm), murderer to kill. Was it a big shock to you guys when Aria died or did you expected something like that already?  
  
Noriko: Will there be any love interest between Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura?  
  
Archery: Ryou Bakura has a crush on Hana, but Seto Kaiba? Of course not! Just because she thinks she can break through Kaiba's hatred to meet the actual Kaiba, does not mean she has a crush on him or he has a crush on her.  
  
Noriko: Okay and-  
  
Archery: Time's up!  
  
Noriko: Huh?  
  
Archery: Talk to you later, Nori.  
  
Noriko: But you can't take me off my talk show.  
  
Archery: What talk show? It's my fanfic.  
  
Noriko: So? It's my talk show.  
  
Archery: Nu-uh!  
  
Noriko: Yu-uh!  
  
Archery: Well I'm not giving up my fanfic for your "talk show" unless in a fight!  
  
Noriko: Well bring it on!!  
  
Minutes later......  
  
::beaten up:: I'm sort of in a rush now. Now if any of you guys have any more questions, be free to ask! Do you guys think I need to bring up the rating? Please tell me if I need to or not. Well see you later!  
  
Till then peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Archery 


End file.
